A Medicine Cat's Pain
by Spottedpool
Summary: In the battle against the Dark Forest, Jayfeather goes missing. Can Lionblaze, Dovewing, Cinderheart, and Hollyleaf find him before it's too late? And what will the consequences be if they do find him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Ok, so, the rating on this might go up, but for now it's T. T for torture, blood, and violence.**

**EDIT: This was started before the Last Hope was out, so this isn't exactly like the books. **

* * *

><p>Jayfeather turned his head frantically. When were Lionblaze and Hollyleaf? Where was Dovewing? He had lost them in the insanity of battle.<p>

"Hollyleaf! Dovewing!" He yowled. He wasn't particularly worried about his brother because of his power, but the others... "Ivy..." He started, but was cut off as the heavy body of another cat threw him to the ground. He recognized the scent.

"Breezepelt!" He hissed. The tom on top of him chuckled, and dug his claws into Jayfeather's side. The medicine cat flinched, not being used to having his own injuries. This made Breezepelt laugh again.

"Poor useless medicine cat." He hissed quietly next to the other tom's ear. "Can't even see to protect himself." Jayfeather struggled desperately against the larger cat, but it was hopeless. Jayfeather could feel blood seeping out of his side now, and with is his strength eddied away too.

"Why kill me Breezepelt? What have I done to you?" Jayfeather hissed angrily. Breezepelt laughed again. Jayfeather was really beginning to hate that laugh.

"I'm not going to kill you now!" he growled, and he slashed the blind cat across the face with his thorn-sharp claws. Jayfeather yowled out in pain, and just before he blacked out, he heard that horrible laugh…

**Ok, this is my first warriors fanfiction. What do you think? This chapter wasn't great, I know, but I promise it'll get better! :) **

**-Spottedpool**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I know this is short, but I promise, the next chapter will be much longer. Thanks to the people who reviewed! Hope you like this chapter. :)**

* * *

><p>Lionblaze was tired. He knew it was partially from the battle, but it wasn't just his body that wanted to rest. It was his mind. He wanted, <em>needed<em>, to find his brother. He wouldn't rest until he did.

"Still no sign of him?" Firestar asked, padding over to him. Lionblaze noted his leader's tired expression, and how he walked slowly. Lionblaze suspected he hadn't been sleeping.

Lionblaze shook his head and sighed. "I don't know what could have happened to him. I've searched the entire territory over at least three times. He just isn't here."

Firestar hesitated, then said, "Lionblaze, I know you don't want it to be true, but isn't it possible that Jayfeather is… dead?"

"NO!" Lionblaze snarled, angry that his leader had suggested such a thing. "We can't have won just for Jayfeather to have died! Who would hurt a medicine cat?"

The leader sighed, and shook his head. "Alright Lionblaze, if he isn't dead where is he? You don't think he'd run away, do you?" Lionblaze shook his head, feeling helpless. He'd already had this conversation with himself a thousand times. The answers never came.

"Firestar, please. I know he's alive, somewhere." Lionblaze begged. He knew his brother was out there, somewhere.

Firestar sighed, and Lionblaze could see just how old he really was. Firestar had lost two lives in the battle, and Lionblaze now felt sorry for snapping at him. "I'm sorry." He said, "I know it isn't your fault, but please Firestar. Let me and Hollyleaf go and look for him, he could be a few foxlengths in one direction and we would never know! Please let us look for him."

Firestar stared at him for a moment, then slowly nodded. "Alright Lionblaze. I'll allow you and your sister to go look for him. I'll give you half a moon, ok?" Lionblaze dipped his head to his leader, relieved that he could finally go search for Jayfeather. "Rest tonight and leave first thing tomorrow." He said. Lionblaze nodded, and turned to go find Hollyleaf. She'd be so glad they could finally help Jayfeather!

. . .

Jayfeather's eyes cracked open slowly, and he took a hesitant sniff. Breezepelt wasn't in the room with him He sighed in relief, and stood slowly to stretch his aching limbs. He winced when he put weight on his back right leg. Breezepelt had broken it so he couldn't escape, though Jayfeather knew that wasn't necessary. As far as he could tell, he was in a cave. But that's all he knew. No scent told him where he was, because there was no scent. It was like his other senses had been cut off from the rest of the world.

He walked around in circles slowly, trying to ignore the pain. After pacing for a while, he sat back down and started to groom himself. His pelt, he had decided, was probably red form his own blood.

Suddenly, he became aware of a new scent. His heart nearly stopped.

"I'm back, fox-breath."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to Yummie, Pearlclaw2000, The Endless Hourglass, and special thanks to Tallstar07, because he reveiwed twice! :) Ok, hope you like it. Again, kinda short, but it's easier to update this way. I'm trying to write longer chapters.**

"_I'm back, fox-breath."_

Jayfeather listened, frozen with fear, as Breezepelt padded towards him.

"I see you were trying to escape again. You know what that means." He growled.

"I wasn't trying to escape! You know perfectly well I have no idea where I am!" Jayfeather hissed, and instantly regretted it.

Breezepelt had him pinned to the ground, his muzzle next to Jayfeather's ear. "You don't talk back to me, you worthless piece of fox dung!" He snarled, digging his claws into the medicine cat's side. Jayfeather flinched, and Breezepelt laughed darkly. Then he let go, and backed away.

"Get up." He hissed, and Jayfeather slowly got to his feet.

The second he was standing, Breezepelt lunged, clawing and biting at every bit of the silver tom that he could reach. Jayfeather stumbled back, and blindly tried to fight back. Breezepelt laughed at his feeble attempts.

"You're barely better than a kit just out of the nursery!" he hissed and he lunged again. Jayfeather hissed as the tom's claws dug deeper and deeper into the soft underside of his belly. Finally, Breezepelt let him go, and stalked out of the cave.

"I'll be back." He taunted, leaving.

Jayfeather leaned forward weakly, and licked his wounded. The blood flowed quickly, and soon he was lying in a pool of his own blood. _Starclan help me! _He wailed silently.

. . .

"Hollyleaf!" Lionblaze called, rushing towards his sister. She was sitting next to Dovewing and Cinderheart, eating a mouse. She looked up at him.

"Yes Lionblaze?" She asked anxiously. "Is it about Jayfeather?" He nodded, and all three she-cats were on the feet in seconds.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"I don't know." Lionblaze admitted, "But Firestar said it's ok for us to leave the territory and search for him!" Hollyleaf beamed, but next to her Cinderheart shifted uneasily from paw to paw.

"Lionblaze, are you sure that's a good idea? What if you run into Dark Forest warriors, or rogues?" She fretted.

"Cinderheart, I'm sure we can handle them." He reassured her.

"No, she's right Lionblaze!" Dovewing argued. "You two can't go alone! Come on Cinderheart, let's go tell Firestar we want to go too!" Lionblaze opened his mouth to argue, but the she-cats had run off before he could. He sighed, but didn't chase them. It was obvious they were coming, as long as Firestar let them. He turned to his sister, who was smiling slightly.

"We'll find him faster this way." She reasoned. He nodded, but he could tell she wasn't convinced.

Green eyes met gold, and they came to a silent agreement. Lionblaze nodded, enough so she knew he understood, then stalked off. Hollyleaf was left alone, a half-eaten mouse left forgotten at her paws.

She turned her muzzle to the sky, and silently called. _We're coming Jayfeather, hang on! _

**What's you think? Reveiw please, even if you hated it, so I can know how to fix it! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Huzzah, chapter 4! This chapter is 974 words (minus this and what's at the bottom), so I hope you like it! I tried to make it nice and long. :) Thanks to Tallstar07, Cheese, and xXJayfeatherXx for reviewing the last chapter! :) **

* * *

><p><em>She turned her muzzle to the sky, and silently called. We're coming Jayfeather, hang on! <em>

Firestar, after much arguing, reluctantly let Dovewing and Cinderheart go with Hollyleaf and Lionblaze. Hollyleaf frowned, remembering the argument.

"_What if he's injured? They'll need a medicine cat with them!" Cinderheart reasoned. _

"_Hollyleaf trained as a medicine. She knows herbs." Firestar argued. _

"_Only for a few moons! Her knowledge is limited, while I know all the herbs, and tricks of being a medicine cat. For all we know it could save his life." Cinderheart shot back. _

_Firestar sighed, and finally gave her a reluctant nod. Cinderheart beamed, until he turned to Dovewing. _

"_Dovewing, you can't go. Why would they need you?" Firestar said. "We need as many warriors in camp as possible, to help rebuild." _

"_There are plenty of warriors to help rebuild. But what if a band of rogues attacks while we're traveling? I mean, Hollyleaf, Cinderheart, and Lionblaze are all great warriors, but I could hear the rogues and we would be able to avoid them. It would keep every cat safer, and we could travel faster. It would be nearly impossible to walk to whole perimeter of the territory if we have an injured cat." The young warrior insisted._

_Firestar gave her a long, hard look, then finally, he nodded. "Alright, but please, promise to try to stay safe." They all nodded, and he smiled a little. "Thank you." _

Hollyleaf was pulled out of the past by a yowl from Dovewing. "There's a band of rogues a few foxlengths ahead. If we just turn a bit we'll be able to easily avoid them." Lionblaze, who was currently leading, nodded, and changed their path. Hollyleaf followed, taking in her surroundings.

In the pit of her stomach, there was a strange buzz of excitement. She'd never been this far out of the clan territories, besides on the journey to the mountains. As she followed the others happily, she wondered what could possibly have happened to hurt her blind brother in a place so… pleasant.

. . .

Jayfeather was currently in a place that was not pleasant at all.

He had slowly discovered that this was a place that Starclan feared. A dark spirit seemed to rest here, frightening his starry ancestors away. Once, he had woken up to the sounds of horrible, evil laughter, echoing through the cavern.

He decided this must be where the cats of the Dark Forest lived now that most of their numbers had been destroyed.

_It's like an evil Moonpool. _He mused silently. _Breezepelt fits in perfectly._

Breezepelt, it seemed, was keeping Jayfeather alive for something. The foul tom had fed him a mouse when Jayfeather decided this. It was thin and stringy, but it was food, and Jayfeather was sure it was the best mouse he'd ever had. He just hoped it wouldn't be the last.

Just then, paws hitting rock echoed against the walls.

_Speak of the devil and he shall appear. _He thought bitterly.

"Hello Jayfeather." Breezepelt said, his voice barely above a whispered. Jayfeather ground his teeth together to keep from trembling as the tom advanced. He heard claws clinking against the cool rock floor.

"You know why you're here, don't you?" The tom continued, his voice soft. Jayfeather remained silent.

"You're here," he said, like he was talking to a kit, "Because you ruined my life. You and your stupid siblings. But mostly you." The toms noses were almost touching, Breezepelt was so close. "Leafpool favored you. That useless she-cat." He sneered, his breath hot on the medicine cat's face. "So Crowfeather always kept an eye on you. I knew he loved you more than me. It was so obvious. I killed him you know. In the battle." The tom laughed, as though he'd made a great joke instead of admitting to murdering his own father.

"Tigerstar promised to let me. He said that I'd proven myself, and that yes, my father didn't care about me, that he thought I was weak because I was the kit of a mate he never wanted. But I proved him wrong in the end, I showed him my power. Just as I will show you. But you, you won't have the luck to die quickly." He swiped Jayfeather across the head with his paw, slashing at the medicine cat's ruffled silver muzzle. He stumbled, and Breezepelt, quick as an arrow, had him pinned to the ground.

"No, you're going to suffer. I want you to feel every ounce of pain I felt, and more. You'll know what it's like to be helpless. To have no one care if you live or die."

"My clan cares for me!" Jayfeather spat at him with a sudden surge of bravery.

"Oh yes?" Breezepelt jeered. "Then where are they? Why haven't they sent a search party for you? No Jayfeather, they don't care about you. You're dead to them." Jayfeather shook his head, as if he was trying to throw the words out of his mind. He wouldn't believe it. His clan, or at least his siblings, cared for him! They were probably looking for him right now.

Right?

"It's no use denying it Jayfeather." Breezepelt hissed softly. "You're alone now. Even Starclan has given up on you."

And then he was gone. He padded away, leaving Jayfeather alone with his thoughts. He sat up cautiously, then ran a paw over his cheek. Blood was welling up in the wound on his jaw, but it wasn't too bad. It would heal faster than his injuries.

_Starclan hasn't abandoned me. _He told himself. _I'm one of the three! I have the power of the stars in my paws! _

_Yes, but what use are stars when you can't even defend yourself against another cat? _An angry, bitterer, side of him asked.

He didn't have an answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Jayfeather. Ok, now reveiw! :) If you do I'll give you a thanks in the next chapter! :) <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, I know you have all been pushing for more action, and I swear by StarClan, you will get it! Both parts end in a place where the action begins. :) Sorry this is short, but I wanted to end at specific spots. :) Enjoy. Oh, and thanks to Tallstar07 (AGAIN, thanks so much for reveiwing!), and Snowcloud the Savior. :) **

* * *

><p><em>Starclan hasn't abandoned me. He told himself. I'm one of the three! I have the power of the stars in my paws! <em>

_Yes, but what use are stars when you can't even defend yourself against another cat? An angry, bitterer, side of him asked._

_He didn't have an answer._

Hollyleaf shifted in her spot, trying to get comfortable. But her legs itched to move. A strange feeling of dread had crept into her heart, and she wanted nothing more than to find her brother, and to find him as quickly as possible. But they had to rest, and she volunteered for the first shift of guard duty. And it was unbelievably boring.

The forest they were in was still and soundless. Not even the wind was blowing. Hollyleaf stood up, her legs aching from sitting so long. They were safe. There weren't any rogues around. It wouldn't hurt if she took a quick walk, to stretch her legs.

She walked slowly through the trees, taking in the sweet scent of the forest. Then, a horrible stench drifted into her nose, making her freeze. She followed it, and in horror realized it lead to their temporary camp.

_Fox!_

. . .

"You deserve this." Breezepelt hissed into Jayfeather's ear, as the tom slide his claws down the helpless medicine cats back. "You deserve everything. And you know it."

Jayfeather flinched, but didn't reply. He wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of being spoken to.

Breezepelt didn't like that. He dug his claws in deeper. "You will answer when I speak to you." He hissed.

Jayfeather shrank away, and growled, "Never."

"I will break you!" Breezepelt shouted angrily, throwing the blind tom across the cave floor. Jayfeather imagined it in his head, his limp body sliding across the floor, staining it crimson red. The picture sent shivers down his spine.

"No…" Jayfeather rasped. Breezepelt lunged at him, clawing and biting at any part of the other cat he could reach.

"You. Will. BREAK!" He snarled.

Jayfeather didn't say anything this time. Instead he attempted to protect himself from the other cat. _Think of something else. _He told himself. _Anything else. Think of Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze. Did they really abandon me? No. No, Breezepelt is lying. _He insisted, though he was only talking to himself. _I know he's lying. He has to be. _

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a partially painful blow. "You deserve this, right?" Breezepelt asked. Jayfeather hesitated, then reluctantly replied,

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>What'd ya think? Reveiw, or send me a message if you'd pefer. :) I don't care if you want to tell me you hate my story and me, I always appreciate feedback! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, I'm really sorry it's so short, but it's all I could manage with my crazy schedule. I promise I'll write more soon! Thanks to Pearlclaw2000, and Tallstar07 for their reveiws! :) **

* * *

><p><em>He was pulled out of his thoughts by a partially painful blow. "You deserve this, right?" Breezepelt asked. Jayfeather hesitated, then reluctantly replied, <em>

"_Yes."_

Jayfeather flattened his ears when he heard paws padding towards him. Until the fresh scent of prey drifted into his nose.

Breezepelt set the mouse down, about a foxlength away. Jayfeather didn't dare move, fearing the worst.

"Are you hungry?" Breezepelt taunted.

"Yes." Jayfeather rasped hoarsely. Breezepelt sneered.

"Well, come get it." He hissed. Jayfeather hesitated, then stepped towards the scent. His steps were timid and cautious. He didn't want to be caught in another one of Breezepelt's sick games.

Finally, when he was about a whisker away from the fresh-kill, Breezepelt dove at him, pinning him to the ground and suffocating him.

"Do you deserve the food?" He hissed. Jayfeather twisted, trying to escape the other cats iron grasp, but it was no use.

"Pl… please!" He gasped, trying to catch his breath, and desperately clawing at the paw that was choking him.

His grip tightened. "Do. You. Deserve it?" He repeated slowly.

"N… no!" Jayfeather wheezed. Air was leaving him quickly.

"Why?" Breezepelt pressed. Jayfeather racked his brain for an answer.

"I don't know!" He cried, frantic to catch his breath.

"Because," Breezepelt hissed, "You're a no-good, spoiled, useless cat that no one cares about. All you ever did was take prey from your clanmates. Now it's time for you to make it up. Understand?" He asked.

"Y… yes." Jayfeather muttered. Claws dug deep into his shoulder, and Breezepelt jeered, "You will address me as Master from now on."

Jayfeather felt as if a lump of prey was stuck in his throat, but quickly bit it down, when Breezepelt hissed out an impatient, "Well?"

"Yes, Master." Jayfeather whispered hoarsely, his pelt burning with fever and embarrassment.

"Good. Remember today, Jayfeather. Remember." Breezepelt sneered as he kicked the mouse at the blind cat. Jayfeather grabbed it quickly, and devoured it, while Breezepelt left, his dark laughter echoing throughout the cave.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know. Barely 300 words! I'm trying, I really am, but this took me nearly a week to finish because I'm so stinking busy! I'm working on the next chapter, I swear. <strong>

**Tell me what you think! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to Tallstar07, xXJayfeatherXx, Pearclaw2000, and someone who didn't have a name, but I appreciate their reveiw none the less! :) I know, I've told several people this wouldn't be out soon, but I got a sudden spark of insiration, and eureka, this was born! Hope you like it! :) **

* * *

><p><em>"Good. Remember today, Jayfeather. Remember." Breezepelt sneered as he kicked the mouse at the blind cat. Jayfeather grabbed it quickly, and devoured it, while Breezepelt left, his dark laughter echoing throughout the cave.<em>

Hollyleaf flew through the trees, following her nose back to their temporary camp. "Fox!" She screeched, hoping against hope that someone, anyone, would hear her. "Fox!"

Luckily, Dovewing heard. The white she-cat sat up, confused for a moment and wondering what had woken her. Then she heard Hollyleaf's desperate cries, and she was immediately on her paws.

She extended her senses, searching for the fox. She found it, nearly four foxlength away. "Wake up!" She hissed at the two sleeping cats. "There's a fox!"

Lionblaze and Cinderheart were up in seconds, both looking around frantically. "Come on, we've got to help Hollyleaf!" Dovewing snapped. The pair nodded quickly and followed her as she ran, using her senses to track the other she-cat as well as the fox.

"Hollyleaf!" Lionblaze called, fearing for the safety of his sister. There was a yowl of panic in reply. "Hollyleaf!" He ran off, abandoning the two she-cats. He burst through the bramble into a tiny clearing, to see his sister pinned to the ground by a huge orange fox*.

"NO!" He snarled, racing forward and tackling the fox aside. "YOU WILL NOT HURT HER!" he roared, his long claws digging deep into the fox's side. It barked in pain.

"Lionblaze! Lionblaze, calm down!" Hollyleaf's voice called, pulling him from his rage. Reluctantly, he let the creature go. It scrambled to its paws and sprinted away, its tail between its legs. Hollyleaf ran to her brother's side, and licked his shoulder comfortingly.

"Sorry." He said, he voice shaking. Cinderheart and Dovewing were slowly approaching. He wondered how much they'd seen. "But I can't lose you." The back of his eyes stung. "Not with Jayfeather missing. I won't lose you both!" Hollyleaf didn't reply, but she didn't need to. They all understood.

Finally, Cinderheart broke the silence. "Don't worry, Lionblaze. We'll find him, even if we have to walk to the mountains and beyond. I promise." Lionblaze nodded curtly, but in his mind he wondered why she would make a promise that they all knew she couldn't be sure to keep.

. . .

Jayfeather's pelt was torn and shredded. Gone was the glossy silver pelt he once worn. Chunks of fur were gone, and in their place were cuts, scratches, and scars. His misty blue eyes no longer shone with the wisdom of a medicine cat. Instead, they were clouded with the pains of his existence, something he had come to believe to be worthless.

"It's your fault." Breezepelt hissed as he clawed at the blind tom.

"Yes, Master." Jayfeather replied, his voice emotionless. Breezepelt growled, and reopened a wound on the young medicine cat's back.

"Why don't you care?" Hissed Breezepelt. "Why!" Jayfeather didn't reply. He couldn't. He didn't think Breezepelt would like the answer. But really, what was the point of caring when no one else cared about him?

"ANSWER ME!" snarled Breezepelt, clawing at anything that came close to him. Unfortunately, Jayfeather was one of those things.

"I don't know, Master." Jayfeather said through his teeth, trying to keep the pain from his voice.

"Think about it." Sneered Breezepelt, shoving Jayfeather aside. The medicine cat let himself be pushed. He let his blood flow over the dirt floor, and soon he was losing his grip on reality. He willingly let himself go. _Take me now! _He yowled to Starclan, _Please! _

* * *

><p><strong>*I think foxes have orange pelts. I've never actually seen a real fox, so I don't know. :) Hopefully I got that right, but it doesn't really matter. This is an orange fox! <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes, I am alive! I know, it took me forever to write this! But I had to go to my grandparents for two days for my great-grandmother's funeral, I have school, and I play basketball, and do drama club. But I know, you don't want to listen to my excuses. So onward with the telling of the story! :) **

* * *

><p>"<em>Think about it." Sneered Breezepelt, shoving Jayfeather aside. The medicine cat let himself be pushed. He let his blood flow over the dirt floor, and soon he was losing his grip on reality. He willingly let himself go. Take me now! He yowled to Starclan, Please!<em>

Dovewing closed her eyes for a heartbeat; letting her other senses lead her as she followed Cinderheart. Then, they opened again and she glanced back at Hollyleaf and Lionblaze. They were walking closely. They had been since the fox attack. Lionblaze protected his sister fiercely.

Dovewing understood. For all they knew, Jayfeather could be dead. They were siblings. She sighed, and turned her gaze forward again.

"See anything, Cinderheart?" She called. The she-cat glanced back quickly, then turned back around.

"No. Can you see anything?" Cinderheart replied.

Dovewing paused, extending her senses. She saw a fox a far ways away, some prey crawling out of its burrow, and a cave. But she couldn't see Jayfeather. Shaking her head, she sighed. "Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find him." Cinderheart comforted.

Dovewing nodded, though wasn't convinced. As they walked, she extended her smell.

They had barely walked a foxlength, when she stopped and squeaked in surprise.

"What's wrong?" Lionblaze called.

"I can smell him! And Breezepelt!" She yowled.

. . .

Jayfeather curled himself into a tight ball. Starclan really had forgotten him, he decided.

_Did I do something wrong? _He thought, _all I'm asking is for them to show mercy! Why won't they just kill me? _

He had tried starving himself, but the smell of whatever prey Breezepelt would float into his nose and it was pure torture to leave it.

He shifted slowly, trying to find a some-what comfortable spot, without reopening any wounds.

With nothing to think about, his thoughts drifted to the last time Breezepelt had been to see him.

"_Where's your brother? What about your sister? Or maybe your traitor mother? They've abandon you, Jayfeather, just like everyone abandon me. You're alone. They finally hate you!" He cackled, clawing at the ragged medicine cat's pelt. _

"_No…" Jayfeather whispered. _

"_YES!" Breezepelt yowled joyfully. "Poor Jayfeather. Poor, useless, Jayfeather." Jayfeather flinched. His claws didn't sting nearly as much as the insane tom's words. His true words… Too true…_

Jayfeather blinked as the memory faded, and buried his head in his paws. _Better they wish they could see me now! _He thought fiercely, thinking of his clanmates. _Better they wish they could goggle at the blind medicine cat now! _He curled up, feeling defeated.

_Breezepelt truly has won! _He thought, clawing at the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no, Jay's giving up! But his clanmates will find him soon. Maybe... Oh, and I haven't meantioned this, and it's not really too important, but there are a lot of cats missing from the clans. And Starclan. Because of the battle against the Dark Forest... Ok I've rambled enough. Review if you want to! :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello for the second time today! I decided that since it took me forever to write the last chapter, I would write a second, to make up for it. :) It's kinda short, but it's a chapter! Oh, and thanks to Blossomcloud133 (I do care about your reveiws! Thanks for pointing out all the grammar stuff, I'll fix it sometime!), Guest, Pie, Alexis a.k.a. Cloudstar, Broken Wolf' Soul Spirit, xXJayfeatherXx, Tallstar07, and Pearclaw200! Wow that's a lot of people. But I don't care, I like when people reveiw! :) Ok, I'm done ranting. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p><em>Breezepelt truly has won! He thought, clawing at the ground.<em>

_Breezepelt! _Lionblaze thought his heart had stopped. The Windclan tom hated Jayfeather! What had he done to his brother?

"Where?" He demanded. The young she-cat paused, then turned and dashed off through the undergrowth. The others were quick to follow.

"Can you tell where he is exactly?" Hollyleaf called. Her stomach churned uneasily. Breezepelt had already proven he could kill. Would he kill Jayfeather?

"It's really far away." Dovewing replied. "It'll be at least another day's journey."

_Another day! _Lionblaze's heart skipped a beat. Jayfeather could be gone forever in another day!

Cinderheart could sense Lionblaze's worry, and she laid her tail comfortingly on his shoulder. "He'll be ok, Lionblaze." She whispered. He didn't reply for a moment.

"I hope you're right, Cinderheart." He said as they ran on. "I hope you're right."

. . .

"Jayfeather, do you know what today is?" Breezepelt asked with a twisted grin that Jayfeather couldn't see.

"No, Master." He croaked.

"Today," Breezepelt hissed, "Is the two moon anniversary of the first day you arrived here! Isn't that wonderful?" Jayfeather didn't answer.

"I said," Breezepelt hissed, digging his claws into the blind toms shoulder, "isn't that great?"

"Yes, Master!" Jayfeather gasped, shrinking back.

"Yes, it is." Breezepelt growled. Suddenly, without any type of warning, Breezepelt kicked Jayfeather's knees out from under him, making him hit the floor with a heavy thud. The medicine cat silently bit back a yelp of pain when the bigger, stronger tom stepped on his ears, pinning him to the floor.

"Do you know why it's wonderful?" Breezepelt asked. Jayfeather wracked his brain, but nothing came to mind.

"It's wonderful, because it means you've spent two moons with me. Two moons of payment. But, poor Jayfeather, that's not enough. Your debt to me runs deeper than two measly moons. No, your debt is a lifetime of pain, a lifetime of loneliness. A LIFETIME of knowing no one cares about you!" He snarled. With every word, he made more and more claw marks on Jayfeather's face, until the medicine cat was sure if he could see he wouldn't have been able to. He could feel the blood running down his face, over his eyes, soaking his silver fur.

"A lifetime." Breezepelt finished, stepping back, off Jayfeather's throbbing ears. "And this is only the beginning."

And he left. Jayfeather rolled onto his side, and threw up, vomit and blood mixing.* Then he lay still, hoping that his wounds would heal without infection, though he highly doubted they would. Squeezing his sightless eyes, he wished he could just go home. He wanted to go home. Just home.

That night, in his fitful sleep, he dreamed of Thunderclan.

* * *

><p><strong>What'd you think? Review, if you wish to. :) Ok, so I've been thinking of ways to make these longer! I want you guys to tell me what you think, ok? <strong>

**Should I write where it goes from the traveling cats (Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, Cinderheart, and Doverwing), to Jayfeather and Breezepelt, and back, or just keep doing it the way I've been doing it? Ok, leave a review and tell me! You can just say group/Jay/group/Jay or group/jay. Woohoo, we're a democracy! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Tada! 1,154 words long! Probably the longest chapter in this whole story! Thanks to:**

**kkkkkkkkk- yes, sorry about skipping in chapter 4, but I thought it would be too boring, them just walking. But thank you for the reviews! **

**and xXJayfeatherXx. Ok, enjoy! :) **

* * *

><p><em>Squeezing his sightless eyes, he wished he could just go home. He wanted to go home. Just home. <em>

_That night, in his fitful sleep, he dreamed of Thunderclan._

Lionblaze shifted, trying to find a position that was comfortable enough for him to sleep. But he knew he wouldn't sleep no matter how comfortable he was. Not when his brother could be dead. Or alive.

He hoped he was alive.

Sighing, he closed his eyes, and eventually drifted into a fitful slumber. When he opened his eyes again, he was no longer in the rocky terrain they had camped in. He was in a lush forest, though he could somehow see the stars through the leaves. "Hello?" He called.

"Hello, Lionblaze." A familiar voice answered warmly.

"Leafpool?" He said in disbelief. His mother stepped forward, smiling warmly. Her pelt was shining with stars, and it seemed she was finally happy. She had been one of the first to die in the battle. She had never been meant to be a warrior. "I'm sorry you died." He whispered. She smiled at him. No trace of her former misery remained.

"It's alright, my son." She said kindly. "It was not your fault. But I need to give you a message," He cocked his head.

"Your brother is alive," his eyes grew wider. "But he will need lots of help. Physically, emotionally, and mentally." She warned. "Promise me you will be there for him, no matter what happens." She said. He nodded. The former medicine cat smiled. "Thank you, my son. Also, please don't tell anyone of our meeting. They need not know." And with that, she faded. He blinked, and he was back in the rocky region they had settled in.

Sighing, he laid his head on his paws. _We're coming, Jayfeather! _He called silently.

. . .

Hollyleaf watched her brother silently. His constant turning had woken her. Then, he suddenly sat up, his eyes filled with alarm. He turned his head, as if checking their surroundings to make sure they were in the right place, then he put his head down.

Hollyleaf blinked her emerald eyes, wondering what had woken her brother. Sighing, she decided it couldn't be too important if he hadn't said anything. At last, she closed her eyes again, and let sleep take hold of her.

. . .

_Shadows. They were creeping closer, and closer, attaching him, stealing his breath. Shadows in the shapes of cats? Cats in the shapes of shadows? He didn't know._

_Finally, a single cat, the leader probably, approached him. The others circled around Jayfeather, a tail or whisker brushing against his side once in a while. _

"_Leave me alone." Jayfeather whimpered weakly. The cat smirked. _

"_Why? Starclan can't protect you here. We rule these caves, not your cloud-brained ancestors. We can do what we wish here." The tom sneered. Then, as if by some silent order, the shadow cats simultaneously leaped at him. Their dark pelts engulfed him, and their long claws sank deep into his pelt. He wailed in pain, but the only response he received was the laughter of the dark cats. _

_Shadows dotted his vision. _

_Vision. Jayfeather blinked, realizing he could see. He was asleep. They weren't real cats! He felt as if snow had been poured into his stomach. _

_These must be the Dark Forest cats that hadn't been destroyed. _

_His vision darkened._

_Claws dug deeper into his pelt, ripping it, tearing him apart so quickly that he was afraid that there would be nothing left. _

_Afraid. So afraid. _

_His sight was nearly gone. All he could see now were spots of claws and specks of pelts. And then, in an instant, they were gone. _

He opened his eyes, but all he saw was the usual blackness. And for the first time in a very, very long time, he was relieved. There was only one Breezepelt. He could handle one.

. . .

Breezepelt stalked through his den, thinking about Jayfeather. The dark tom's fur was ruffled. He had long ago stopped carrying what he looked like. It wasn't as if the stupid blind cat could see him. That stupid tom. The one that destroyed his family. The one he would make pay.

Breezepelt sat down at last, and wrapped his tail around his nose, silently wishing he had someone else around, someone to warm him, someone that would tell him everything was going to be ok. Someone that loved him for him.

Not his arrogant father, who hated him; or even his over-protective mother, who just wanted to show Crowfeather he was better than any other kit. No, he wanted someone that actually _cared._

_No! _He snarled at himself. _Love only hurts you. Love is bad. Tigerstar said that. Was he right? _

Could the dark tom have been right? Was love only a weight that dragged you down, drowning you with its needs? Breezepelt didn't know anymore. Any argument he had had been quickly stiffened by Tigerstar.

_Is this what you really want? _He asked himself. He couldn't answer. Sighing, he closed his eyes. Maybe a dreamless sleep would clear his mind.

Except that there was no dreamless sleep waiting for him.

When he opened his eyes, he was in a clear forest. It wasn't dark and lifeless, like the Dark Forest. No, he knew where he was. Starclan.

Had his ancestors decided to punish him? It didn't seem like something they would do, though they had won the Last Battle. Who knew what the star-brained cats would do.

"My son." Breezepelt whipped around, anger, and surprisingly, fear, coursing through his veins.

"Crowfeather."

His father stepped towards him, his pelt glistening with stars. "What are you doing here? Why have you brought me here?" Breezepelt hiss angrily, his claws sinking into the soft dirt.

"Calm down." Crowfeather snapped. Then, more calmly, he said, "I wanted to speak to you." Breezepelt waited, and Crowfeather took that as an ok.

"Leave the medicine cat alone, Breezepelt. He never did anything to you."

"He never did anything to me?" Breezepelt hissed back in fury. "He and his stupid siblings were all you ever cared about! He needs to pay."

"Wasn't my death enough of a payment?" Crowfeather asked, and for a brief moment, Breezepelt considered attacking his father. He could see himself sinking his claws into the black tom's pelt, deeper and deeper, his crimson blood staining his paws…

"Breezepelt?" Breezepelt blinked and the thought was gone. His father stared at him.

"No. It was not enough. Nothing will be enough, until someone knows my pain!" Breezepelt snarled, turning his back on his father.

"Very well, my son. I will not force you." And with that, the other cat, and the forest, was gone. He was back in his den, alone again. _Good!_ He thought. _Alone is better. Right? _

But if being alone was so much better, why did his heart ache so badly?


	11. Chapter 11

**Very short, but I decided that the ending was perfetct, and I didn't want to add anything to this chapter. So deal with it. Yes I know, I'm evil. Thanks to WhiteWinterStar (I love your name!), Tallstar07, and xXJayfeatherXx for reviewing. :) **

* * *

><p>"<em>Very well, my son. I will not force you." And with that, the other cat, and the forest, was gone. He was back in his den, alone again. Good! He thought. Alone is better. Right? <em>

_But if being alone was so much better, why did his heart ache so badly? _

Dovewing woke first in the early hours of the morning. At first, she was confused. There was a sound, ringing in her ears. She tried to ignore it, but when that didn't work she listened to it. She realized it was the anguish wailings of a cat. A very, very familiar cat.

"Jayfeather!" She cried, waking the others.

"What? Where?" Lionblaze asked, on his paws in seconds.

"That way!" Dovewing told him, pointing her paw in the direction of the cries. "He… He's screaming!" Hollyleaf and Cinderheart were up now.

"Lead the way then!" Cinderheart commanded. Dovewing nodded, and flew off in the direction of the screams. The others followed close behind.

"Jayfeather, hang on! We're coming!" Hollyleaf cried, though Dovewing didn't think he could hear her. The white she-cat quickly shrugged it off. If it made the black cat feel better she didn't mind.

Eventually, the screams faded and fell into pained whimpers. And then, those stopped too. Dovewing's heart constricted. They weren't going to be too late! They would reach him in time! Right?

She shook her head, clearing it of negative thoughts. It would be ok. Jayfeather would be fine. He had to be.

. . .

Jayfeather wasn't so sure if he really could handle Breezepelt anymore. Something had angered the tom. Jayfeather could tell from the way the tom walked, and the fact that he was digging his claws in deeper than normal. Jayfeather wondered if Breezepelt would finally kill him. That's how it felt.

The whole time, Jayfeather was wailing in pain. He was only slightly aware that he was doing it. But all too soon, his strength vanished, and all he could manage was small whimpers. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. Yes, a little over two full moons, Breezepelt had broken him. He no longer cared what happened.

_I just want to sleep. _Jayfeather though as blood welled up in his newest cuts. _Just sleep… _

It hurt so much. What had he ever done to deserve this? Had he wronged some cat so badly that Starclan saw fit to punish him this way? Was Breezepelt right? Had he really wronged the tom so horribly that he couldn't be forgiven? Jayfeather supposed that must be it.

Starclan thought Breezepelt was right, it was Jayfeather's fault.

A pair of claws digging into his back made him yowl in pain. Jayfeather heard Breezepelt laugh at his pain.

Eventually, Jayfeather went numb. He felt nothing, except the cold, hard truth that he really was to blame for everything that had happened to Breezepelt. Did that mean he deserved to die this way, alone in a damp cave, his only companions besides Breezepelt being pain, and the looming threat of death?

Jayfeather didn't know. He knew he'd never wish this kind of torture on anyone, even Breezepelt, but Starclan seemed to think it was right. If they didn't why hadn't they contacted him, or at least sent a sign?

Little did he, or Breezepelt, know that Starclan hadn't forgotten about either of them. They didn't know that Starclan was pulling its forces together for another fight. Not a fight against the Dark Forest, or even mortal cats. No, this was a battle for the sanity of one cat who had suffered far too much.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy! Well, hopefully the next chapter will be up before Monday. Reviews are always welcome, be they good or bad. :) <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay! Minus this annoying little author's note, this chapter is 995 words exactly! Pretty long for me! :) Thanks to: **

**Mariogirl133: Well here's the next chapter! Yay! :) **

**Alexis a.k.a. Cloudstar: Your welcome. Lol **

**Cheese: Yeah, I wanted him to seem, you know, like a person (I mean... cat...) instead of just an evil villian. :) **

**Moonfurtheawesomesause: Yeah, I know I should check my grammar more carefully, but even if I do I always miss stuff. Why people like you who actually notice this stuff be members? Lol I should get a beta. But thanks for the review. Any review, even ones with bits of criticism are welcome. :) Thank you. **

**Pale-eye: Lol, yeah I always like a good torture story too. Oh well, like you said. :) **

**Yay! I actually pointed out people who reviewed! :) I decided since so many of you guys don't actually have accounts I'd just let you'll know that I really appeciate your thoughts on my story! Ok. I'm done rambling. **

* * *

><p><em>Jayfeather didn't know. He knew he'd never wish this kind of torture on anyone, even Breezepelt, but Starclan seemed to think it was right. If they didn't why hadn't they contacted him, or at least sent a sign?<em>

_Little did he, or Breezepelt, know that Starclan hadn't forgotten about either of them. They didn't know that Starclan was pulling its forces together for another fight. Not a fight against the Dark Forest, or even mortal cats. No, this was a battle for the sanity of one cat who had suffered far too much._

Hollyleaf could smell sickness as they neared the place Dovewing had indicated Jayfeather was. This was a place she knew she would normally avoid. The cat here was almost certain to die soon. But surrounding the sickness was a scent that tugged at her paws, making her keep walking. She knew it was what kept the others from bolting away. It was the scent of her lost brother. And as long as there was the tiniest hope that they could find him, she knew she would keep going. No matter what it took.

. . .

Lionblaze grew more a more nervous as they walked. On the outside, he kept himself cool and neutral. But inside, he was raging, and nervous. His paws itched to leave as soon as the sickness scent hit his nose, but Jayfeather was this way.

And Lionblaze would _never_ abandon his brother. Not when there was hope. And from what Dovewing said there was plenty of hope. But then, had she really said that? He wracked his brain. He couldn't think of her telling them anything about his brother's condition, besides that he was alive. What if he was hurt…? No, Lionblaze pushed the idea away. Jayfeather was going to be fine. Perfectly fine.

. . .

Dovewing wasn't telling the others everything. She let them assume she only knew where Jayfeather was from his scent, but now they were close enough that she could see fragments of him. A tuft of fur here, a paw there. But the most disturbing thing so far was the drops of red that were splashed across his pelt and paws. Something or, Starclan forbid, someone had hurt him. A Dovewing knew her old mentor and his sister. They won't be able to think clearly if they knew Jayfeather was hurt. They would only think about doing the same to whoever had hurt the silver tom. And honestly she couldn't blame him. Hadn't she been the same with Ivypool?

Dovewing blinked back tears at the thought of her dead sister. Her poor, brave sister.

_At least he's dead. _She thought, thinking of her sister's killer. She shivered. She'd never forget the way she had felt, sinking her claws into that dark pelt, deeper and deeper, until there was no breath left in his lifeless body. In some ways, it had felt right for her to kill her sister's murderer. But in a thousand other ways it felt wrong and cruel. She'd never killed before. Was she really any better than him? After all, she'd murdered him. She pushed the thoughts away. Right now they had to find Jayfeather. That was all that mattered. All that mattered…

. . .

Jayfeather's whole body was exhausted. It felt as if some cat had dropped a boulder on his back and told him to carry it. He was breaking down. The weight of it would soon crush him, leaving him broken and alone.

Why, if he was supposedly so powerful, was he so defenseless against Breezepelt? How could the tom hurt him so badly? Jayfeather didn't know, and at this point he didn't care. It didn't matter. All he wanted to do now was sleep. All he needed was a sleep. A sleep that he never had to awaken from.

. . .

Breezepelt , though he would never admit it to anyone, not even himself, was lonely. Jayfeather was no use for company, seeing as the blind tom hated him. And Breezepelt's sane side could understand that.

But the feeling of being alone wasn't new. Breezepelt had always been lonely. Born the son of a tom who ran away with a _medicine cat_ from another clan tended to send cats running.

_Maybe that's why Jayfeather is so awful._ Breezepelt mused. _Maybe it's just the medicine cat gene for them to be horrible. _

Which was exactly the reason Jayfeather deserved what he got. The tom had never been alone, not with his stupid siblings and nosey parents.

So as he ripped at Jayfeather's pelt, he imagined not the silver tom, but the black she-cat, the golden tom. The cats Breezepelt knew deserved this just as much as Jayfeather did.

"You're paying for the debts of your family." He hissed to Jayfeather. The tom just stared blankly at him with his sharp, unseeing eyes that sent shivers down his spine.

Anger seared through Breezepelt. Why wasn't he saying anything? "Answer me!" He snarled.

"S… Sorry." Jayfeather stuttered, fear flashing in his foggy blue eyes. Breezepelt smiled in satisfaction as the tom winced.

"This is what you deserve." Breezepelt whispered.

"I know." Jayfeather replied instantly. There was no more doubt in his voice. No regret or self-pity. Only sadness. Just well-earned sadness. Breezepelt's smile turned into a full on, insane grin. Yes, this is what Jayfeather deserved. What they all deserved.

. . .

Who among us has the power to say who deserves what they got? Who can say who is good and who is bad? We all have evil in us, and we all have light in us. The decisions we make determine who we are.

Yes, Breezepelt was mistreated.

Yes, Jayfeather was half-Clan.

But does Jayfeather deserve to be tortured physically? Does Breezepelt deserve to always be alone and forgotten? I suppose that's really for you to decide. But just think, what would you do in their place? Would you be any different?

* * *

><p><strong>Yay more torture! Yep. don't worry though, the group will save the day soon! :) Like always, review please! <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**1,056 words. Wow, I, personally, am very proud of myself. This is like a record for me! :) Ok, now thanks to: **

**xXJayfeatherXx: Lol, hope you can get on your computer soon. Lol**

**Moonfurtheawesomesause: Lol, I understand. I do that a lot too. :) **

**Yaygirl: Thanks! :)**

**mosskit of thunderclan: Lol, fancy. :) Well, I did as you asked. **

**Pale-eye: Ok, maybe I'll write one about Millie next. :) **

**WhiteWinterStar: Yeah, I don't think a lot of people would go as far as Breezepelt, but he's just... kind of crazy, so yeah. He thinks it's the right thing to do. **

**enonomus: Well, thanks for being my first flamer! :) One question though. If you hate it so much, why did you read all 12 chapters before you reviewed? Ok, well I'll just go back to being heartless. :) **

**Mariogirl133: Yay! Wow, it's hard to believe. *Sob* My little story is growing up so fast! :'( lol :) **

**Ok, no one probably read any of that! Lol, on with the story! **

* * *

><p>"<em>I know." Jayfeather replied instantly. There was no more doubt in his voice. No regret or self-pity. Only sadness. Just well-earned sadness. Breezepelt's smile turned into a full on, insane grin. Yes, this is what Jayfeather deserved. What they all deserved.<em>

Dovewing was walking faster than usual. If she went any faster, Lionblaze was sure they'd be sprinting. Hollyleaf and Cinderheart didn't seem to notice. The two she-cats were talking quietly at the back of the group. But Lionblaze did notice, and he was worried. Had Dovewing seen something? Was Jayfeather ok? "Dovewing." He called softly, catching up to the snowy she-cat.

She glanced at him. "Yes, Lionblaze?" She asked softly, not meeting his eye.

"Is there something you aren't telling me about?" He asked gently, but keeping his voice stern.

The white cat paused, and for a moment the silence hung like a curtain between them, until, "No, Lionblaze."

. . .

_I hate them all. _Jayfeather thought as pain filled his body for what must have been the hundredth time today. _Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Firestar. I hate them. _

He cried out as the pain brought him back to reality. Breezepelt laughed again, making Jayfeather want to jump and sink his claws into that black pelt, to stain it with blood, and over him, watching him die. _How does it feel, Breezepelt? _But no, in his heart he knew he would never be able to do that. No cat deserved this, no matter who they were.

_Except you! _An evil little voice, sounding remarkably like Breezepelt, taunted.

He shook his head, trying to throw the dark voice out, but it seemed to have gone silent as the real Breezepelt dragged his claws across Jayfeather's already bloody pelt. Jayfeather hissed in pain and frustration.

"This is all you've ever deserved. You were a burden since the day you were born, and this is all you deserve. I would be doing the world a favor by killing you, but you deserve to suffer first. Like I suffered. Like the cats around you suffered, just by having to take care of you." Breezepelt mocked, and a bitter tasted entered Jayfeather's mouth as he realized how true that was. He was just a blind, cranky medicine cat. His clan probably didn't even miss him.

_They need their medicine cat! _A part of him desperately argued.

_They have Cinderheart. And Briarlight, and Brightheart. They both know a lot about medicine, and they still have Leafpool! Thunderclan doesn't need you anymore! _The dark little voice sneered.

Jayfeather buried his head in his paws, wanting nothing more than to just turn off all thoughts, good and bad. He just wanted to be alone. Totally alone.

Then he realized he _was_ alone. Physically at least. Breezepelt must have left while he was arguing with himself. Sighing, Jayfeather curled up in a tight ball. Maybe he'd be able to get some sleep, even if it was only for a short time. Maybe the dark cats would leave him alone tonight. Maybe.

. . .

Dovewing couldn't believe she lied to her old mentor. She couldn't believe it! And he bought it! It amazed her. But deep down, she knew she should have told him about his brother. At least if she told him now he'd been able to get his emotions out and concentrate on Jayfeather. But the deed was done, and there was no turning back, so she simply sucked it up and keep walking.

While they walked, she kept her smell with Jayfeather, though she desperately wished she didn't. The smell of fresh blood flooded her nostrils, and all she wanted to do now was turn and run back into the forest, away from the possible corpse of Jayfeather. But she had to stay with him. At least she would sort of be there if he did die, though she hoped with all her heart they would get there in time.

"How much farther?" called Cinderheart nervously. Dovewing was sure they all smelled the dark scent that covered this area, causing them all to be a little jittery, so she didn't blame the she-cat.

"Not much farther. I think he's in a cave up ahead." She replied. It was true. She didn't have to send her nose out very far to catch Jayfeather's scent anymore. It was very faint, but it was stuck on a few leaves and rocks. Probably a few moons old, but she could smell them.

From then on they walked in tension silence, every cat dreading finding him, because they all knew by now that the missing medicine cat wouldn't be healthy and ready to go. They all anticipated him being injured, though Dovewing was sure she was the only one who had any idea as to the actual damage.

She just prayed to Starclan that the others were prepared.

. . .

Cinderheart was surprisingly the first one to hear the noise. It was a low moan, a moan from a cat that was too weak or in too much pain to be any louder. It sent a shiver up her spine, remembering how many times she'd heard it in her two lifetimes. Now of them were pleasant memories, and most of the cats had died. Which was the reason she ran past Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Dovewing, who was already nearly running herself, and into a cave straight ahead of them.

She entered the cave, but a lifeless lump pressed against the wall stopped her cold.

"JAYFEATHER!" She shrieked, recognizing the silver pelt, even if it was almost completely coated in blood. She stiffened when she tasted the second scent.

"What are you doing here?" Breezepelt hissed from behind her. The others, who had followed her inside, all whipped around. She did the same, the fur on her neck rising with an angry hiss.

"I'm going to kill you!" Lionblaze snarled, having seen the damage done to his brother.

"Lionblaze!" Hollyleaf called, trying to catch the angry tom as her leaped at Breezepelt, who easily dodged, then ran off, Lionblaze racing after him.

"Leave him." Cinderheart commanded. "Right now we need to take care of Jayfeather. Remember, Lionblaze can't be hurt in battle." Hollyleaf sighed, and shook her head, but she knew the she-cat was right. Lionblaze would be fine.

"Jayfeather?" Hollyleaf called gently, approaching her limp brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, I truly am evil! Another cliffhanger! xD Oh well, you'll all just have to wait. :) Review please! :) <strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to xXJayfeatherXx: Yay you're on your IPad! :) **

**Pale-eye: Lol maybe :) **

**Silvertail of Shoreclan: Umm.. What? Lol, are you mad at me for something? Ok, well sorry if you are. **

**Hawkpath: Lol thank you for cheering on Lionblaze. :) **

**mosskit of thunderclan: Lol don't worry too much. :) **

**Cloudstar: Thank you! :) I'm glad you liked it :) **

**Tallstar07: Ok, is this soon enough? :) **

**Hawkpath: yay you reviewed twice! :) :)**

**Moonfurtheawesomesause: Lol your wish has been granted! :) **

**WhiteWinterStar: I know, lol a lot of people have told me that. I didn't correct it, but thanks anyway :) When I finish the story I'll probably fix it. **

**Mariogirl133: Lol thanks. I am evil. xD And yeah, I'll probably correct her fur color later. I just always think she's white. **

**Amritha: Lol I thought you were mad when I first read your comment. Lol :) **

**Ok, I'm done. Lol om with the story! **

* * *

><p><em>Leave him." Cinderheart commanding. "Right now we need to take care of Jayfeather. Remember, Lionblaze can't be hurt in battle." Hollyleaf sighed, and shook her head, but she knew the she-cat was right. Lionblaze would be fine. <em>

"_Jayfeather?" Hollyleaf called gently, approaching her limp brother._

Voices. He was sure he'd heard someone. Someone who sounded kind. Should he respond? He didn't know. Maybe if he pretended to be asleep they wouldn't hurt him. But no, Jayfeather knew he couldn't. He had tried once, with Breezepelt. The tom didn't care if he was awake or not. The pain always came.

So Jayfeather, carefully sat up, his back to the cat who had spoken to him.

"Y… Yes?" He rasped. There was a sharp intake of breath, and a whimper. Jayfeather tasted the air. Three she-cats. All had familiar scents. But from where…?

"Oh Jayfeather!" One of the cats ran up to him and licked his shoulder. He flinched and shrank back. "Jayfeather?" The cat sounded shocked.

Then, "Hollyleaf?" He asked hesitantly. Could this really be his sister? If so, how had she gotten here?

"Yes Jayfeather, it's me! Dovewing, Lionblaze, Cinderheart, and I have come to take you away from here! You're safe now!" She meowed, licking his shoulder again. He bit his tongue to keep from flinching, but he knew she was still upset that he'd flinched once already.

_Am I really safe now? _He thought. But how could he be safe when Breezepelt was still out there, probably planning his already revenge?

. . .

Lionblaze wasn't aware of anything now, except the burning pain of guilt in his chest and the unbearable desire to sink his claws into Breezepelt's pelt.

So when the tom ran, Lionblaze followed. He was vaguely aware that Hollyleaf had called to him, but he didn't care. All that matter right now was Breezepelt, and the pain that he'd caused his brother.

Then, he saw him. It was just a speck of black fur. "Breezepelt!" Lionblaze growled, and seconds later the black tom jumped in front of Lionblaze.

"Aw, has big brother finally come to save his poor, blind brother?" He cooed, jumping just out of the golden toms outstretched claws.

"Yes" Lionblaze snarled. "And now I'm here to make sure you never hurt him again!" He leaped at the other cat, pinning him to the ground.

"Going to kill me now?" Breezepelt taunted.

"It's more than you deserve!" Lionblaze hissed.

"Fine." Breezepelt sneered, "But just remember this. Remember that you're willing to kill, just because you're angry!" Then he laughed, a mad, cackling laugh. Their amber eyes met for a fraction of a second, and Lionblaze saw the madness reflected in the hollow pools of amber.

He looked away.

"Go on! Kill me!" Breezepelt jeered.

Lionblaze dug his claws into the tom's stomach. Breezepelt didn't seem to notice.

"My death will mark a victory! Can you imagine what your precious Starclan will think? They know I'm right! They know!" Lionblaze kept one paw on the cat's stomach, pinning him to the ground, then put the other to the tom's throat.

"He got what he deserved!" Breezepelt wheezed. Lionblaze snarled, his anger breaking free, and his claws dug deeper and deeper into the black cat's neck. Crimson blood stained the black fur, and image that burned itself into Lionblaze's memory forever.

And as Lionblaze killed him, Breezepelt laughed a laugh so frightening and insane that days later it would still be ringing in the golden tom's ears.

And Lionblaze left him to die, never looking back. No regrets.

No regrets.


	15. Chapter 15

**Short, I know. I appolagize, (while spelling appolagize wrong, I'm sure) but I've been really busy, and this chapter is kind of emotional. Gotta get it right! Now, I just realized I said in one of the first few chapters that Firestar lost two lives. Technically, he should be dead. He had one (If I did my math correctly) in The Forgotten Warrior. But I magically gave him two more lives, so yeah. He as one life. Ok, thanks to: **

**xXJayfeatherXx: Yeah, I have an idea for the sequel, I jsut have to finish this first haha. :) **

**Pale-eye: Lol really? I guess I understand. I nearly cried. I hate killing off characters. **

**Mariogirl133: Hmm people really don't like Breezepelt, do they? **

**Hawkpath: Lol yeah no one likes Breezepelt anymore haha. **

**Tallstar07: UPDATED! lol **

**Cheese: Lol finally, another Breezepelt sympathyser! (misspelled that!) **

* * *

><p>"<em>He got what he deserved!" Breezepelt wheezed. Lionblaze snarled, his anger breaking free, and his claws dug deeper and deeper into the black cat's neck. <em>

_As Lionblaze killed him, Breezepelt laughed a laugh so frightening and insane that days later it would still be ringing in the golden tom's ears._

_And Lionblaze left him to die, never looking back. No regrets. _

_No regrets._

Cinderheart had seen a lot of bad injures in both her lifetimes, but this…

Looking at, she wasn't sure if he'd even be whole again. Of course she'd try her hardest to heal him, but he could die from infection, or he could be crippled the rest of his life, like she had once been. But she Jayfeather told none of this to the others.

When Hollyleaf frantically asked, "You can fix him, right? He'll be ok?" She had merely told the others cat that she'd try her hardest. Hollyleaf wasn't too convinced.

"You don't think he'll make it!" It wasn't a question or an accusation. It was simply a statement, and though Cinderheart didn't want it to be so, she nodded.

"All these wounds… And several of them are already infected. Even if I manage to heal him, he could still die of infection." Cinderheart said.

Hollyleaf bit her lip, then said, "You aren't telling me everything."

Cinderheart hesitated, then admitted, "You're right. I'm worried that, even if I can save him, even if he pulls through, Jayfeather might never be the same cat. Not after what he's been through. I mean, I can only fix his physical wounds. It's up to you and Lionblaze to help his mind heal."

Hollyleaf opened her mouth as if to reply, then closed it again. Suddenly, Jayfeather shifted in his sleep, and both she-cats turned quickly. After making sure he was still asleep, they continued.

"Are you going to treat his injures now?" Dovewing, who had been silent through their whole conversation, asked.

Cinderheart shook her head. "No, I want to let him sleep peacefully now. He deserves a nice rest after what happened."

Hollyleaf nodded in agreement, just as Lionblaze stepped into the cave.

"Lionblaze! Where'd you go?" Hollyleaf asked angrily. Lionblaze blinked as if he was just waking up.

"He's dead." He said flatly.

"Who? Who's dead?" Cinderheart asked, refusing to panic.

"Breezepelt." Lionblaze explained. "I killed him. He's dead. He's dead."

Dovewing's eyes widened slightly and her _gray_ fur stood on end.

Cinderheart guessed she looked about the same.

"Really? But… but why?" She asked numbly.

"Because he deserved it! After what he did to Jayfeather. I almost wish I could do the same to him as he did to Jayfeather, but I know that's not what Starclan meant for me to do. But now Breezepelt can't hurt Jayfeather anymore." Lionblaze snapped.

"But, Lionblaze… Was it really necessary.." Hollyleaf started.

"Yes!" Lionblaze said, silently begging them to understand. "Now he can't hurt any other cat. Now he's gone for good."

"But…" Cinderheart hesitated, but she knew this had to be said. "But what if he goes to the Dark Forest and attacks us all in our dreams?"

Dovewing nodded. "Yeah, remember how Ivypool always had random cuts and scars? The Dark Forest cats attacked her when they found out she was a traitor!"

Lionblaze felt numb. He hadn't thought about that. Cinderheart noticed.

"It's alright." She said quickly. "You just acted with your heart, not your head. We've all done that at least once before." She glanced pointedly at Hollyleaf and Dovewing, who looked at their paws and didn't reply. "Everything will work out." She said, giving Lionblaze a comforting lick.

The tom smiled sadly. "I hope so…" he mumbled, glancing at his brother. "I hope so."

* * *

><p><strong>What'd ya'll think? Review please! :) <strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**_Yay, I finally wrote something new! I know, I haven't been on in like four days, (ok, not really that long lol) but I was on a backpacking trip in Kentucky. Just got back, like two hours ago, so I thought I'd write something short. It's not my best, I must warn you. *sighs* Oh well, thanks to: _**

**_Tallstar07: Another Breezepelt hater. Yay! ;) lol yeah, though I have a tiny bit of sympathy for him, (deep, deep, deep down) he did get what was coming to him in the end. _**

**_Mariogirl133: Lol yeah I know. And yes, thank you for pointing that out. That happens sometimes because I'll be writing one thing and thinking another, and sometimes I don't delete everything. Oops! I might fix it. Maybe... lol I'm so excited for THL!_**

**_xXJayfeatherXx: I'm not sure how close to the end I am. I mean, they've saved him, but I'm not sure if I should write Thunderclan's reaction or not... _**

**_Pale-eye: Congrats! Lol thanks! :)_**

**_Hawkpath: Don't want to give anything away, but so far I wouldn't be too worried if I were you. _**

**_WhiteWinterStar: Yeah. Had to look up what a protagonist is, but yes. (It's the hero, if anyone was wondering, or even reading this lol) _**

**_A Beautiful Beast: Thank you! Lol I couldn't spell to save my life. xD Thanks for reading! _**

**_Warriorslover: Wow, thanks for being hyper. I'd rather a excited reader to a bored one I guess lol. :) _**

**_Hmm, seems like this keeps getting longer and longer... Thats good! :) Ok, now I'll let ya'll do what you came for! Read! _******

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_But…" Cinderheart hesitated, but she knew this had to be said. "But what if he goes to the Dark Forest and attacks us all in our dreams?"_

_Dovewing nodded. "Yeah, remember how Ivypool always had random cuts and scars? The Dark Forest cats attacked her when they found out she was a traitor!"_

_Lionblaze felt numb. He hadn't thought about that. Cinderheart noticed._

_"It's alright." She said quickly. "You just acted with your heart, not your head. We've all done that at least once before." She glanced pointedly at Hollyleaf and Dovewing, who looked at their paws and didn't reply. "Everything will work out." She said, giving Lionblaze a comforting lick._

_The tom smiled sadly. "I hope so…" he mumbled, glancing at his brother. "I hope so."_

Pain. Constant pain. Not the dull, light pain you got from a thorn in the paw, or a scratch on the side. That was bearable. This was real, honest-to-Starclan pain. And it was coming from everywhere.

It was like every fur on his pelt was burning all at once, and he was sure his shredded coat would burst soon if he didn't let some of it go. It filled him up, and he let it go. He turned his muzzle to the sky and let a heart wrenching, anguished-filled yowl.

"Jayfeather!" The voice was blurry, but it was familiar. He couldn't say where he knew it from, but he knew it was from a trustworthy source.

"Help me." He rasped, then fell silent, hurting too much to even speak. He was completely vulnerable, and he was leaving his fate in the paws of unknown cats.

_Mousebrain! _He mentally cursed, but he remained still. Maybe if he didn't seem threating, they would help him.

Maybe…

. . .

Hollyleaf felt as if her heart had been ripped to shreds when she heard he brother speak with such desperation and fear.

Fear. Of _her. _He was her brother, there was no way in Starclan that she'd ever hurt him! The very idea of such a dreadful thing hurt her. So while she stood back, too stunned to move, Cinderheart hurried forward.

"Jayfeather? Jayfeather, can you hear me?" She asked kindly, gently probing the limp cat's side. He remained still.

"He passed out. He must be exhausted." Cinderheart told them, glancing back. "Lionblaze, go see if you can catch a mouse or something. Dovewing, Hollyleaf, go soak some moss in water. He's going to need it, I'm pretty sure he's dehydrated."

Lionblaze nodded, and hurried off, anxious to help in any way he could. Dovewing gently pushed the black she-cat's shoulder, probing her in the direction of a stream they'd passed on their way.

"We need to help however we can." The gray she-cat murmured, seeing the hurt in Hollyleaf's eye. The other she-cat looked into Dovewing's eyes for a moment, then she nodded and followed the younger warrior.

"Cinderheart will take care of him." Dovewing insisted as they walked.

"I know," Hollyleaf said with a sigh. "But... but it isn't fair! Why did this have to happen to Jayfeather? Why him? Wouldn't Lionblaze or I have been just as good for Breezepelt?"

Dovewing shook her head. "I'm not sure, Hollyleaf. I'm just not sure."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think! Review! :) Oh, and I'm putting a poll up on my profile. (It's about this story!) Go vote! I'll write on more chapter before I take the results! :) <strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Yay, two chapters in two days! It's a record! Which means this may or may not be any good. I'm not sure; I don't think I did very well on the second part. I'm not good at writing mussy stuff! I'm more the angsty type... Oh well, thanks to: **

**Hawkpath: Wow, nice dream lol. But that gives me an idea. Mind if I use that for a story? I'm going to either way, so aprove! xD **

**Swansong: Thanks soooo much! :) I like your name. **

**Need: Wow, I don't think I can ever kill Jayfeather now... I'll be too worried about killing someone lol**

**Brokenreflection: Thanks! And he probably will live. And hm, my idea for a sequel might be a bad one. A lot of people really want Breezeepelt dead forever... **

**Pale-eye: I know! He's my favorite cat, so I feel bad torturing him. But not bad enough to stop lol. **

**Icewhisker: Lol HERE IS MORE! See what I did there? You used caps, so I used caps... Yeah. lol **

**Ok, here's the next chapter! :) Oh, and my poll is up and working, thanks to xXJayfeatherXx. Without her I probably would never have noticed that I didn't put it up lol. xD **

* * *

><p><em>"Cinderheart will take care of him." Dovewing insisted as they walked. <em>

"_I know," Hollyleaf said with a sigh. "But... but it isn't fair! Why did this have to happen to Jayfeather? Why him? Wouldn't Lionblaze or I have been just as good for Breezepelt?" _

_Dovewing shook her head. "I'm not sure, Hollyleaf. I'm just not sure."_

Cinderheart worked quickly, but carefully. At this point, she knew the tiniest mistake could be the difference between life and death. She toned out the world and concentrated on Jayfeather. Actually, she wasn't really focusing on the tom. She was thinking of his wounds, acting like he was just another cat.

Like he wasn't Jayfeather.

Just_ another cat. _She told herself, because, though she'd always thought she only felt well-earned respect, she did care about the grumpy tom.

No, not like she cared about Lionblaze. No cat could even come close to what she felt for the golden tom. No, she cared about Jayfeather like a brother. And right now, she knew if he died she would never be able to forgive herself. Forever it would be her fault that he died, after all their efforts to save him.

But that wouldn't happen. It couldn't.

But she knew it could.

Just one mistake could mean the end.

. . .

Lionblaze wasn't sure what to do with himself. Dovewing and Hollyleaf were constantly talking in soft murmurs, continuously shooting worried glances at Jayfeather, and Cinderheart had taken to sleeping by Jayfeather every night. Lionblaze knew she just wanted to be there if anything happened, but he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous.

He knew she was just doing her duty, but it didn't help that Jayfeather looked as helpless as a kit.

"Cinderheart." He said softly, coming up behind the gray she-cat.

"What?" She snapped, keeping her eyes on Jayfeather.

"Cinderheart, you need to eat something. Jayfeather will be fine until you eat!" Lionblaze insisted.

"No!" She hissed, turning to face him. Her usual kind blue eyes were filled with worry and fear.

"Please," he said gently. "You aren't helping anyone by starving. And you won't be too far away, so if anything happens you'll know."

She sighed, and stood slow, then stretched. He could tell she was stiff, so he gave her a minute to loosen her joints.

"Come on." He said simply, leading her to a spot where he'd found some mice earlier. "Bet I can catch a bigger mouse!"

"Yeah right." She retorted, some of the usual sparkle returning to her eyes.

The two ran off, and before long each had caught nice plump mouse.

"Mine's bigger!" Lionblaze teased once they had settled down to eat.

"No it's not." Cinderheart said, playfully batting at his paws. He rolled his eyes.

"Who cares? Let's eat!" He insisted.

"You're only saying that because you know I'm right." She teased, but took a bite.

"Is not!" He said between bites.

"Is to!"

"Is not!" They continued until both mice were gone and eat was contently grooming their fur.

Cinderheart opened her jaw and let out a loud yawn.

"Thank you." She whispered, leaning against Lionblaze's side.

"No need to thank me." He said, licking her shoulder affectionately.

"I'm still going to." She told him, as she closed her eyes. Lionblaze watched her for a moment, then closed his eyes too.

Everything would work out. Jayfeather would be ok.

He was sure…

Until Hollyleaf's meowed ripped through the air, pulling them both out of their sleepy states and putting their fur on end.

"CINDERHEART!"

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, I am evil. 'Nother cliffhanger! xD Oh well, you can probably guess what's gonna happen, this chapter is aweful. :( Oh well, review anyway, and go vote on the poll! <strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Yes, I know it's short, but I like where this one ends because it's fun torturing you guys, (haha I'm so evil xD) and because I think I might post a second one today.**

**Speaking of torture, (lol) I was gonna do an April Fools day thing, where I was like, oh yeah, I'm done writing this forever. Goodbye. But then I decided not to, becuase one, I don't feel like having a bunch of people yell at me for being evil (haha cuz I am xD) and... well this chapter tortures you enough. Lol. Count yourselves lucky. **

**Thanks to:**

**A Beautiful Beast: I'm sorry! *Curls up in a little ball and rocks back and forth* Please don't hit me again, because if you thought the last chapter was bad, you're gonna hate this one. **

**xXJayfeatherXx: Lol good. I like paino, and I'm glad you had fun. :) And I have no problem with rants lol. :) **

**Pale-eye: Cool. Let me know if this is what you guessed. I actually have an alternate ending. Thingy. For this chapter. (THIS CHAPTER ISN'T THE LAST BTW) Sorry 'bout your touch. **

**Hawkpath: Review 1. Lol updated, but it's another cliffy. xD I am evil. **

**Review 2. That's ok. Lol I'll put you down as a 'Thunderclan' lol. **

**Mariogirl133: Review 1. Lol thanks you! You're like my personnal grammar-checker lol. Thanks for voting!**

**Review 2. Thanks. :) Lol I don't care if you used my ideas lol. As long as you don't just take the whole story and say, "look what I wrote!' Cuz if you did then you'd be in a boat load of trouble! Lol ;) **

**My name is swansong: Um, I'm sorry. I wasn't going to add any OOC's in this story. Maybe you can be a kittypet or a loner that helps them...? But I don't want a ton of extra characters in this... I suppose I could add you in. Just tell me what you want to be, and I'll tell you what I think. :) **

**WhiteWinterStar: Lol thanks. Sorry 'bout the heart attack... I still need to go check out the song, but I will do it! Lol :) **

**Brokenreflection: Ok, since you said that I think I'm gonna give away a tiny spoiler for the seqeul. Breezepelt is in it. And I think he's gonna be the main character. BUT he is gone for good in this story. (Remember that for later.) Thanks! I might use that idea... And lol I'll read them if you do write stories with five page chapters. I like long chapters, though I sadly am incapable of writing such a thing. Lol. now I'm rambling. Oh well, rambling is fun xD. **

**Thanks to everyone! I always smile like an idiot writing these thanks, because I can't believe you guys like this story so much! **

**Wow, that sounded like a good-bye... But it's not! I swear, I'm just super happy today! :) Ok, I'm done rambling. Read lol.**

* * *

><p><em>He was sure…<em>

_Until Hollyleaf's meowed ripped through the air, pulling them both out of their sleepy states and putting their fur on end. _

"_CINDERHEART!"_

Cinderheart and Lionblaze were both instantly on their paws, and without a pause, each took off towards Hollyleaf, tearing across the rocky terrain.

Soon they were back at their makeshift camp, and they found Hollyleaf standing by Jayfeather, whose small body was blocked by the black she-cat.

"What? What happened?" Cinderheart asked, running over to Hollyleaf. Lionblaze hung back, not wanting to get in the way.

"He… He just… I don't know! He was just sleeping, that's all!" Hollyleaf said. The she-cat seemed close to tears out of helpless panic. "He won't wake up!"

Cinderheart turned her gaze to Jayfeather, and her already rapidly beating heart doubled in speed. The tom was on his side, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. His paws were rapidly beating at the air, as if trying to fight off unseen cats and his whole body was trembling.

"Jayfeather! Wake up, Jayfeather! It's just a dream!" Cinderheart said, shaking him with both her paws. He didn't respond, and his left paw lashed out in a strange spastic movement.

Cinderheart took a deep breath. She knew in her heart this must be the work of Breezepelt. Who else would torture him like this? Slowly, she unsheathed her claws.

"Cinderheart? What are you doing?" Hollyleaf asked, her voice filled with alarm.

"We need to wake him up! He could be killed!" Cinderheart responded, and without another word she sank her claws into Jayfeather's tail, hoping against hope that he'd wake.

"I'm sorry!" Jayfeather hissed, sitting up quickly. Cinderheart let out a small sigh of relief, glad the gray tom was awake. But her heart sank at the fear that still inhabited the medicine cat's eyes.

"Jayfeather!" Hollyleaf practically squeaked. She ran over to her brother and gently licked a cut on his forehead. "Are you ok? Who attacked you?"

"Sh…. Shadows…" He stuttered, sinking away from his sister.

"Jayfeather, you're ok now. We'll keep you safe." Cinderheart said gently, trying to calm him down, though his answer disturbed her immensely.

"B… But why?" He whispered, his voice filled with confusion.

"Because we care about you!" Lionblaze cut in. "We all care about you, Jayfeather."

"We won't let anything hurt you like this ever again." Hollyleaf said softly.

"But who are you?" Jayfeather asked, and there was a pause of stunned silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, I know. And a cliffhanger. Please don't kill me! *hides* But I might write another chapter today, so yeah. :) Lol Review, and tell me what ya think. <strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**As I promise yesterday, the next chapter! Thanks to everyone for submitting cats, and I am still accepting cats. But I might change their location a bit, just because it needs to be where they are. :) **

**xXJayfeatherXx: UPDATED! Lol :) **

**Hawkpath: Ok. I won't tell you. But he (FOR THE TIME) does. Sorry. :P **

**Brokenjay: Congrats on the account! thanks for adding me! And please don't. It'll burn out your eyes! Lol **

**A Beautiful Beast: Thank you for chaining yourself to a tree... I don't feel like dying. *Hides* Remember, if you kill me I can't finish the story! Then he'll be gone forever! Lol**

**My name is swansong: No problem. Just fill out the thing in the last chapter. (not really a chapter) **

**Hawkpath: Yeah, you can be in it. You don't need to fill out the other form in the last chapter. (Still not a chapter) You'll probably live with some other cats. Or a loner, if you want. Doesn't matter that much. :) **

**WhiteWinterStar: Lol you have an amazing sense of smell, but if there is a sequel, I don't think it'll be Jayfeather based. Sorry.**

**Mossstripes: AHHH SHE FOUND ME! *Hides again* Thanks, I like being awesome xD **

**MerlinEmery: Lol, we're drawing closer to the end, don't worry. The plot has to resolve soon haha xD **

**Mariogirl133: Lol I'm sorry. And I used hte correct okay this time! It's in italics xD **

**Pale-eye: Lol I know! XD **

**My name is swansong: Yep :3**

**Tallstar07: Haha being lazy is fun! XD NOOO PLEASE DON'T HIT ME! *Hides under a table that somehow got there magically...* **

**Thanks to Hawkpath, xXJayfeatherXx, Pale-eye, Mariogirl133, and WhiteWinterStar for their super awesome characters! **

**Still accepting characters! :) I only need a few more though. **

**Ok, read now! :) **

* * *

><p><em>"Because we care about you!" Lionblaze cut in. "We all care about you, Jayfeather." <em>

"_We won't let anything hurt you like this ever again." Hollyleaf said softly. _

"_But who are you?" Jayfeather asked, and there was a pause of stunned silence._

What is a clan?

A clan is a group of cats held together by a feeling of kinship. Firestar knew that. That was why he was always so proud to be the leader of Thunderclan. He loved all the cats like family. He would do anything for them. Yet now, when there were cats in his clan that he _knew_ needed him, he was completely helpless.

No one had to tell him. He was sure something had happened to Jayfeather. The tom was too loyal to abandon his clan. Hadn't he proven that countless times in the battle? Diving head first into the unknown, just to heal. The cat couldn't even see!

And so, Firestar knew it was his fault Jayfeather was gone. If only he had insisted that the blind medicine cat stay in camp during the battle. If only he had not allowed him to come! But he had allowed it, and now he was gone.

"I'm sorry, Jayfeather." He whispered as he sat at the Moonpool, staring into the stars. "I'm so sorry."

He closed his eyes as tears fell down his face.

. . .

Lionblaze felt as if every muscle in his body had been frozen. He couldn't move. He could barely breathe.

_His brother didn't know him. His own brother didn't know him. _

"I'm sorry." Jayfeather said quickly, having sensed their shock.

"Sorry?" Dovewing hissed, surprising Lionblaze. He'd forgotten about the grey she-cat. Had she been there the whole time? He couldn't remember. "You're sorry? It's Breezepelt who should be sorry!"

"Why?" asked Jayfeather. Lionblaze started to answer, but he was beat to it. She-cats were way too fast.

"Because you didn't deserve to be hurt! You're a good cat!" Hollyleaf told him firmly.

Jayfeather didn't dare argue, but Lionblaze could see it in his eyes. He didn't believe what they were telling him.

"What shadows attacked you?" Cinderheart asked, sensing the tom's discomfort.

"Dark cats. They haunt my dreams. I feel them. All around. They want me. They want to hurt me." He whimpered, closing his eyes. Lionblaze felt a flood of alarm and brotherly protection. Whoever these cats were, they were going to have to be destroyed. Lionblaze would simply not allow his brother to be tortured any longer. He had been hurt enough.

"It's this place." Dovewing said.

"What?" Cinderheart asked, facing the she-cat. "How do you know?"

"Because it feels… cold. Like something dark lives here. I can feel them too." The gray she-cat said. "We need to get him out of here. That might be why he doesn't remember us."

The other cats looked at each other, nodding their agreement. Then Cinderheart went over to Jayfeather, who was watching with curiosity, and a small amount of worry.

"Can you walk?" She asked kindly. The gray tom hesitated, then cautiously got to his paw. He stood for a heartbeat, then took a step forward. Then another. And another. He looked at Cinderheart and nodded.

"_Okay." _She said. "Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, stay close in case he falls." The two nodded and took up posts on either side of their brother.

"Let's go." Cinderheart said, and she began walking in the direction they'd originally come from.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw, Firestar feels guilty. :( And I don't know if cats can really cry, but now they can. xD Review and tell me if they can or not! Or just tell me what you think! <strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello, it had been a couple days since I last updated! There is a reason. It's because you guys are EVIL! You're worse than me! I cannot believe some of you posted SPOILERS! I HAVEN'T READ THE LAST HOPE! Grrr... so this is my revenge. This story, (written on Thursday) won't be posted till Friday moring. See what happens when you leave SPOILERS people? It ruins it for everyone. I am such an evil Twoleg... MUAHAHAHAAHAHAA! *Passes out from lack of air* **

***wakes* Huh? Oh, sorry 'bout that. I'm not really that mad, I'm just crazy... xD Um, ok. Well, I only read like a line of each (not on purpose) so it's all good. :) Just never do that again or I'll rant for a whole chapter and only post like a paragraph. xD Ok, so the reason this won't be up till Firday, (the REAL reason) is that I want to rewrite a part. **

**Oh and applause (did I spell it right?) for Pale-eye! Congrats to her, I used her characters, Cloud and Sky. Hope you like them, Pale-eye! **

**Oh and another announcement. I may tweat bits and pieces of characters, just so that they will fit better in the story. (Not personatilies, [misspelled?] jusat their location, or if they live with others or not) Now, thanks to: **

** xXJayfeatherXx: No problem. ^-^ **

**Pale-eye: Lol, yes I am. xD Poor Firestar, though I personally don't hold him responsible for Jayfeather. Oh, and I know you said Cloud likes to talk, but she's scaried here. She'll warm up to Lionblaze. :) **

**WhiteWinterStar: Lol three cheers for cartoon logic! xD Hmm... maybe. Idk, I kinda have a set track for this story, and I don't like to swerve. Lol MEDAPHOR! (MISSPELLED!) **

**Mariogirl133: Lol well I know I'm not God, but I am magic. xD Lol yeah. One of my friends pointed out that people might think I'm trying otbe a snob, like I'm saying "See? I got it right!" But that's not it! Lol basically I'm just saying, "See? I can learn! xD" lol wow, you really hate kittypets... Oh well, we all hate some cat. :) **

**Hawkpath: Lol she should... YOU GAVE ME AN IDEA :OO lol xD haha :)  
>And I hope he doesn't! <strong>

**Swansong: Okay, thanks. :) **

**A Beautiful Beast: *Runs away* Don't hurt me! Lol it takes me forever to write a chapter! They'll be aweful if you only give me an hour! **

**Nightwinh of ThunderClan: Thanks, glad you like it. :) Poor Breezepelt lol, everyone's hating on him xD **

**Stonetail: Thanks! :) Glad you like it. :) **

**My name is swansong: Thanks. *Glares You know what you've done. **

**Hawkpath: You too. *Continues glaring* **

**Mossstripes: Aw poor Firestar! He just got slapped. Lol xD **

**Hawkpath: Okay, you should be in a chapter or two. You might even live with/by Cloud and Sky. :) **

**Brokenjay: Thank you, and hurray, new chapter! **

** My name is swansong: Here it is. Here it is. You posted that twice, so see what I did there? Lol haha... yeah. Well here it is. Ya'll was being punished! :) **

**Hawkpath: Okay, let me explain that. You see, I finsihed writing this and accidently posted it. I took it off really fast, because I had edit parts of it still. :) So Yeah. My babd! **

**Honeyblaze: Thanks! Is this chapter better? Lol, I do write more often then this, but SOME PEOPLE like posting SPOILERS. So I should be back on my normal posting schdeule. (MISSPELLED) Yay, I like new fans! :) **

**My name is swansong: Please don't hurt me! *hides again* See, I updated? See? Lol and to get an account go to the top right corner and press 'sign up'. Then just fill in the information. :) **

**Okay, so if it seems like these are really dull or whatever it's because I am half-asleep as I write this. (just the A/N, THe story was written earlier, so I was awake then. Alright, I suppose you can read now. *Still glaring at those who posted Spoilers* **

**OH WAIT! I just remembered something! Even after I read The Last Hope, the story will not change. This is a story that istarted BEFORE that book came out, so it has nothing to do with The Last Hope. :) Just thought I'd clear that up before saying stuff like, "well this is what was in the book." Lol because honestly, I'll just say, "Oh well, too bad." **

**Like I said, tired. **

**READ NOW! :) **

* * *

><p>"<em>Okay." She said. "Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, stay close in case he falls." The two nodded and took up posts on either side of their brother. <em>

"_Let's go." Cinderheart said, and she began walking in the direction they'd originally come from._

The trip seemed a lot longer a lot harder this time. Lionblaze wasn't sure if it was his imagination or something, but now it felt as if every crack was a possible adder hole, every bush a place fox hole.

And now they barely went a fox-length before Jayfeather had to stop, his sides heaving with the effort of moving. Lionblaze always looked away, always found an interesting pebble or leave to study. It hurt so much, just seeing his brother in pain, and knowing there was nothing he could do to take that away, nothing he could do to less the burden.

But the worst part, the part that made him really turn away, was the other tom's eyes. They were filled with fear and pain, and Lionblaze knew Jayfeather expected them to turn on him at any moment. Every step they took, every glance at his brother, it felt as if some cat was tearing his heart to shreds and not even Cinderheart, who walked alongside him, could offer him little comfort.

Then, just as they were clearing the rocks and the trees began to thicken again, Jayfeather let out a vsoft sigh, and sank to the ground.

"Jayfeather!" Lionblaze hissed, fear gripping his torn heart.

Hollyleaf bolted to his side and listened for a moment, then she too sighed. Dovewing went over too, a small smile on her face.

"What? What happened?" Lionblaze asked anxiously. What could the gray she-cat be so happy about?

"Calm down, Lionblaze. He's asleep. We left the Dark Forest's territory." Hollyleaf explained calmly. Cinderheart gently wrapped her tail around his and when he glanced back at her, she smiled comfortingly. The other two she-cats had relaxed and were now sitting, sharing tongues, about a tail length away from Jayfeather.

"Come sit." Cinderheart told him, sitting with the others. "Relax, Lionblaze. We'll be safe here for now. Everything will be okay." Lionblaze shook his head.

"I'm going to go hunt."

"I'll join you!" She said, smiling.

He shook his head. "No, I can go alone. You can just relax." He could see it in her eye. He had hurt her, but he knew she'd understand. Hadn't she been the same, needing time alone, when Poppyfrost was killed? She would know how he felt, even if his brother wasn't dead.

The look in his eyes made it seem like he was.

Lionblaze sighed, and took a deep breath, trying to scent prey. He froze when the scent of cat hit his tongue, but it was a moment too late. In a blur of white, he was pinned to the ground.

Lionblaze let out a yowl of surprise, and the cat on top of him hissed angrily.

"Who are you? What are you doing in our home?" Lionblaze opened his eyes, which he had closed when the cat's weight sent him to the ground, and starred up at the other cat. His fur was pure white, and a fire burned deep in the pale gold eyes.

"I'm Lionblaze. My friends and I were just passing through." He said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah right!" The tom snarled, his teeth bared. "That's what the last group of cats that came through he said! I will not let you hurt us again!" The other cat attempted to claw at Lionblaze's eyes, but the gold tom was too quick. He threw all his weight up, unsettling the other cat's paws, and now Lionblaze was the one on top.

He was shocked at the sight that greeted him. All Lionblaze had been able to see on the ground was the gold eyes and white fur. Now he could see the scars that decorated his muzzle, the half ear, and the long scar that had been torn across his chest. Yet still deep in those pale eyes a fire burned. But fear had joined it.

Lionblaze knew this cat, who had attacked _him_, was not afraid for himself. And he had been saying 'we' and 'us'. There was another cat here.

"I'm sorry." The tom said frantically. "Please, the territory is yours! Just please let me go!"

"Why?" Lionblaze asked curiously, slowly letting the cat up. "You attacked me. And you don't seem like a coward. Why have you suddenly become one?"

The cat's ears flattened, and for a moment Lionblaze didn't think he was going to respond, then he said softly, "My mate is expecting kits very soon. I can't leave her. Not now. She needs me."

The tom lowered his heart, as if he expected Lionblaze to be angry, but Lionblaze simply asked, "What's your name?"

The cat looked at him, surprised flickering over his face. But he quickly masked it and answered, "Sky."

"I'm Lionblaze." The golden tom suddenly felt guilty. This cat looked exhausted. He was clearly tired, and Lionblaze knew he'd never be able to catch enough prey for a heavily pregnant she-cat and himself before sundown, and this cat wouldn't want to leave his mate alone for too long with kits on the way.

"Let me help you catch prey." The other cat stared at him in surprise.

"But… but why? I attacked you!"

Lionblaze smiled sadly. "I know what it feels like to worry about someone you care about. And I can't just leave knowing I could've helped you. Now come on, before we scare away the prey, chattering like a pair of birds." Sky nodded, and they took off together in silence.

It wasn't long before they had a nice pile of fresh-kill. Lionblaze had caught a vole, two mice, and a squirrel, and Sky, who was a surprisingly patient hunted, had caught two sparrows, and a squirrel.

They each picked up as much as they could carry, burying the rest to collect later, and Sky led Lionblaze through the trees until they'd come to a large, dull red Twoleg nest.

Lionblaze hesitated suspiciously, but Sky mumbled around the bird he had in his mouth, "It is deserted." before continuing. Reluctantly, Lionblaze followed. After all, he'd promised to help and he would see it through.

The Twoleg den was dark inside, thin rays of light spilling in from holes in the ceiling. Sky led him up a Twoleg thing the other cat had called a 'ladder' and into a nest of hay. At the very back was a she-cat. She was asleep and didn't notice them. Lionblaze looked at her closely. She was heavily pregnant like Sky had said, and snowy white fur covered her body, though there were some patches of gray, and a long, thin scar trailing down her cheek.

Sky dropped his prey deeper into the hay for later, and Lionblaze followed his example.

"Cloud." Sky whispered to the she-cat, gently licking her ears. "Time to wake up, love. We have a visitor." The she-cat's eyes opened slowly, then she spotted Lionblaze, and they shot open.

"W… who is that?" She whispered, her whole body trembling.

"This is Lionblaze, Cloud. He helped me hunt. You're hungry, aren't you?" She nodded, not taking her eyes off Lionblaze.

Lionblaze stared back, mesmerized by the she-cat's eyes. They were a sharp blue, so much like Jayfeather's.

"I promise I wouldn't hurt you," Lionblaze said, his gentle voice surprising himself. "I just wanted to help. I'll leave if you want." The she-cat watched him, then slowly shook her head.

"If Sky says you're okay then I believe him." She said softly, smiling at him. He smiled back.

"Sky, do you want me to go get the rest of the prey? You can stay here, there wasn't that much left." He said, turning to the tom.

"Oh! Sure..." The tom said, obviously not used to help from others, and Lionblaze couldn't help but to smile as he got ready to climbed back down the ladder, when suddenly a familiar voice cut through the air.

"Lionblaze!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ya know, I see to end a lot of my chapters with someone yelling out a name. Maybe I'll which it up soon. ;) Did that seem long to you? Seemed long to me. :) Longest yet! XD Lol I couldn't stop writing! I seriously thought about continuing, then I remembered that I was torturing ya'll. :) Review and tell me what you thought about the story, and about my sick form of torture. ;) <strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Yay, another chapter! Sorry about it taking so long for me to update. My computer turned off TWICE while I was in the middle of writing, so a lot of parts aren't how I origanlly planned, but I think this chapter is okay. :) Happy Late Easter, and Happy Passover! :) **

**xXJayfeatherXx: Nope, lol that'd be too simple ;) **

**Pake-eye: Np. Oh, and any ideas for their kits? I was going to have them be in this. Probably only a chapter or two. But can I make up their names, or do you want anything specific? I was going to do something like Sun, Moon, and Star. (sort of a sky theme lol) **

**Mariogirl133: Yes, I did explain it lol. :) It doesn't really matter though xD. And thank you! I noticed that, And I thought I fixed it, but I guess I didn't. Oh well. ^-^****Oh and way to ruin my long chapter mojo! *Hides in corner to cry*  
>Lol just kinding. xD I know, my chapter's aren't very long, ever. XD<strong>

**My name is swansong: Lol yeah, I'll probabaly use them, but not now. :) I hope I can use every cat, but if I can't I might use them in my sequel. ^-^ **

**Hawkpath: Lol, it's okay. I don't really mind that much. ^-^ I was just giving you guys a hard time. xD **

**Mossstripes: Lol nooooo! That'll take forever! I'm not even to Thunderclan yet, and I still have like a billion cats left! :OO **

**CloudStar: Lol probably the first person ever to thank me for a cliffy! lol. And hwat? I have no idea where you mean lol. Can you be more exact? haha xD Where is it suppose to say switch? **

**Spottedlegs of waterclan: Lol thanks, and so sorry. ^-^ **

**xXJayfeatherXx: Oh.. Okay. :3 Wait didn't you already review? So confused I am! (Lol I'm yoda xD) **

**anon: Here ya go! ^-^**

**Brokenjay is to lazy to login: What? What'd I do? **

**Hawkholly: Thanks! And tell Mariogirl133 thanks! :) Lol. When I started I didn't think anyone would actually want to even read this! :) **

**Cheese: Thanks you! :) **

**Okay, on with the story! Oh, you can no longer create a cat! All those submited with hopefully be used, and so sorry if you didn't get to make one. Now, on with the show. :) **

* * *

><p>"<em>Sky, do you want me to go get the rest of the prey? You can stay here, there wasn't that much left." He said, turning to the tom. <em>

"_Oh! Sure." The tom said, obviously not used to help from others, and Lionblaze couldn't help but to smile as he got ready to climbed back down the ladder, when suddenly a familiar voice cut through the air. _

"_Lionblaze!"_

Lionblaze's eyes widened in surprise as Cinderheart's grey pelt flashed across the floor and up the ladder. He quickly took a step back to keep from being knocked over.

"Cinderheart! Is everything alright? Is Jayfeather okay?" He asked anxiously.

"Yes, yes the others are fine! But what about you? You disappeared, and I started to worry." Her gaze flickered to Sky and Cloud. "They haven't hurt you, have they?" She added in a low voice.

Lionblaze almost laughed at the mere idea of another cat being able to hurt him, but he quickly stiffened it. Cinderheart continued to stare at him, worry filling her gentle blue eyes. "No, they haven't hurt me. I was just helping them hunt. Come on, we can go." He murmured gently. Then, turning to face Sky and Cloud he added, "I'm sorry, Sky, but we need to go. My friends and I need to find a place to stay for the night and it's already getting dark." The white tom nodded his understanding, but he kept a wary eye on Cinderheart.

"Come on." Lionblaze said, running his tail across Cinderheart's flank. "Let's go find the others."

The she-cat nodded, and they started down the later, when suddenly Cloud's voice called, "Wait!"

Lionblaze stopped and turned around. The she-cat's blue eyes were wide, like she hadn't meant to speak, but she continued anyway. "You helped us. Let us help you. You and your friends can stay here for the night, if you wish. We've plenty of room." Lionblaze blinked and looked at Cinderheart. She shrugged.

"Alright." Lionblaze said, facing the she-cat again. "Thank you." He quickly turned and let Cinderheart lead him down the ladder once more.

As they exited the nest, Cinderheart faced him unsurely. "Lionblaze, we just met them. Are you sure you can trust them?" Lionblaze hesitated, then nodded slowly.

"Sky would have already tried to kill me if he thought I was a threat. Besides, we out number them, and they aren't stupid. Sky knows it he tries hurting any of us then he would be endangering not only himself, but Cloud and his kits." Cinderheart nodded slowly.

"You're right. No parent would ever endanger their kits life. Not even a loner." Lionblaze nodded.

"Did the others come with you?" He asked, changing the subject.

"No, they're still resting."

"Alright. Let's go get them and take them to the nest, then I can go back and get the rest of the prey Sky and I caught." Cinderheart nodded, and they began their walk back to their temporary campsite. They walked in silence the rest of the way, and when they finally got back, they found Jayfeather staring off into space, his brilliant blue eyes dull, and Dovewing and Hollyleaf asleep in the fading sunlight.

"You wake them up; I'll get Jayfeather." Lionblaze said. Cinderheart's gaze softened and she nodded her understanding before padding over to the two she-cats. Lionblaze torn his gaze from the grey she-cat and padded slowly towards his brother. Then, he gently probed his side.

"Come on, Jayfeather." He murmured gently. "We have a place to stay for the night. But you have to get up. Can you walk?" Slowly, the blind tom rose, and nodded. "Alright. Can you follow me?" Another nodded. "Okay. Just follow my scent." Lionblaze walked slowly, giving the tom time to follow. He glanced back once, and noticed that Dovewing and Hollyleaf had gone to either side of the tom, in case he fell. Lionblaze relaxed slightly, glad that the others really cared so much about his brother. He hadn't truly doubted them, but it seemed impossible that any cat could worry about his brother as much as he did.

"How much farther?" Dovewing asked, padding forward after they had walked a ways. "I'm not sure how much farther Jayfeather can go."

"Not much farther." He assured her, but he felt a ping of worry. He couldn't remember. Were they almost there? What if they passed it? But then, the scent hit his nose. It was the same musky scent Sky had. Lionblaze almost laughed out loud. If he just followed it, they would definitely reach the Twoleg nest. "We're nearly there." He called out. And it was the truth. It wasn't long before the faded red nest come into sight.

"Follow me!" He commanded, though there was no need. He knew the others trusted him enough to follow him, even into a Twoleg nest.

Lionblaze hurried inside, and bolted up the ladder, trusting the others to help Jayfeather.

"Sky; Cloud." He called softly.

"Lionblaze!" Cloud's voice purred, her fluffy white pelt coming into view. She smiled at him. He smiled back weakly.

"I've brought my friends. But… I should warn you, one of them is… he's not well. He's been hurt recently, and he might not be too… friendly." He cautioned.

"It's alright. We wouldn't take offense, if that's what you mean. And we'll be kind. We've seen lots of hurt cats before." Lionblaze gave her a puzzled look, but before he could ask, Cinderheart called his name.

He quickly dipped his head to the two cats and hurried out of the hay and to the ladder, where the other three cats were waiting. All three were panting slightly. It obviously hadn't been easy getting Jayfeather up the ladder, and he felt a little guilty about not helping them, but he quickly pushed that away.

"There are two cats already living here that agreed to help us." He warned, "So be kind to them. They're both decent cats, and they're letting us stay here."

Hollyleaf rolled her eyes. "We aren't kits, Lionblaze." She said, a purr in her voice. "We can behave."

Lionblaze smiled. "I'll believe it when I see it." He teased. She stuck her tongue out. Dovewing and Cinderheart laughed, and Lionblaze just rolled his eyes. "Come on." He said, "Come meet Sky and Cloud." He led them through the hay, and to the two snow white cats.

"This is Sky," He said, pointing to the cat with his tail. Sky nodded curtly. "And this is Cloud." Cloud smiled, and nodded to them.

"And this is Cinderheart, Hollyleaf, Dovewing, and Jayfeather." He said, pointing again to each cat in turn. They all smiled, except Jayfeather, who had a lost sort of look in his eye.

"Would you like some prey?" Cloud asked with a smile. "We've got plenty."

"Yes, thank you." Cinderheart purred.

"And when we're done I can go get the rest of the prey we could." Lionblaze added to Sky.

The tom shook his head. "No need. I already brought it back."

"Thank you." Lionblaze said, dipping his head. Sky nodded in acknowledgement.

The cats each took a piece of prey. Lionblaze shared a squirrel with Cinderheart. They were nearly done, when Cloud asked, "Isn't he going to eat?" Lionblaze looked up in surprise, and saw that Jayfeather wasn't eating. In fact, the tom had barely moved since they arrived.

"Oh. Yes." The gold tom quickly got to his paws and quickly picked up a mouse and took it over to his brother. "Jayfeather, please eat. You need to get strong again." Obediently, the grey tom bent his head down and took a bite. Then another. And another.

Lionblaze sighed in relief and sat back down. "At least his eating." He mused.

"Too bad he doesn't do it without being told." Cinderheart murmured sleepily.

Yawning, Lionblaze replied softly, "Kit steps, Cinderheart. Kit steps." Then, he closed his eyes and fell into an unexpectedly peaceful slumber.

Lionblaze woke with a jolt to the sound of wailing. His eyes flew open, and darted straight to Jayfeather, but the tom was just sitting quietly, staring into nothing again. The wailing was coming from Cloud.

"What? What is it?" Sky demanded, bending close to his mate.

"The kits are coming." Cloud managed to gasp before another cry of pain escaped her.

"The kits!" Sky gasped, his eyes wide with fear for his mate.

"Cinderheart!" Lionblaze said, but the she-cat had already run to Cloud's side.

"Go get some moss and soak it in water! Quickly!" She commanded Hollyleaf, falling easily into the role of the medicine cat. "Lionblaze, go get a stick. Something that will fit into her mouth, so she can bite on it." Lionblaze nodded, and hurried down the ladder and into the trees, searching for the stick. He finally found it, a round, lumpy stick that would be perfect for Cloud to bite. He hurried back to deliver it. Once that was done, he settled down to wait, knowing there wasn't much he could do. He trusted Cinderheart's skills.

Hopefully skill would be enough.

* * *

><p><strong>And scene. ^-^ Wait... this isn't a play! Aww... sorry if you thought it was, turns out it isn't. Also, I have no idea if cats can really stick their tonuges out at people, but Hollyleaf can. ^-^ (NEW FAVORITE FACE! XD) Review, if it suits you. And tell me if you're disappointed that this isn't a play! I am! <strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Yep. Another chapter. Thanks to: **

**Hawkholly: Lol kitty! :) And thank you! Lol some people don't like seeing Jayfeather hurt, so that's why they wouldn't read it lol ;) **

**SweetBerry39: Thank you! :) **

**Pale-eye: Okay, thanks for the descriptions. :) Yay, the kits are in this chapter! :)**

**xXJayfeatherXx: Yay, I bet he would! I really want him to get better lol :) **

**Hawkpath: Lol, your wish has been granted. Now may I suggest you rid yourself of the hiccups with the other two? xD Oh wait... I'm not a gynee. (MISSPELLED) Lol sorry 'bout your hiccups! **

**My name is swansong: Lol great favorite face! Mine is still ^-^ though lol, but I like *-_- for when I'm annoyed lol xD **

**Spottedlegs of waterclan: Yeah, poor kitty :( But thanks! :) **

**Milltail: ^-^ you too. xD I'm going to assume you like the story! xD **

**Mossstripes: Oh no! Poor Firestar, because this story is definetly (misspelled?) not done xD **

**Welp, (love that word!) I should warn ya'll that I use my magic to make a cat cry in this chapter, again. xD Lol thanks for reviewing and now, on with the show. :) **

* * *

><p>"<em>Go get some moss and soak it in water! Quickly!" She commanded Hollyleaf, falling easily into the role of the medicine cat. "Lionblaze, go get a stick. Something that will fit into her mouth, so she can bite on it." Lionblaze nodded, and hurried down the ladder and into the trees, searching for the stick. He finally found it, a round, lumpy stick that would be perfect for Cloud to bite. He hurried back to deliver it. Once that was done, he settled down to wait, knowing there wasn't much he could do. He trusted Cinderheart's skills. <em>

_Hopefully skill would be enough._

Cinderheart did not fail them. The birthing was long and hard, but by the next more Sky and Cloud were the proud parents of three beautiful, healthy kits.

"What are we going to name them?" Sky asked Cloud as the she-cat watched her kits snuggle close to her. Cloud smiled and thought for a moment.

"Sun." She said, pointing to the light grey tom. "Star." She pointed to the small white she-cat, "And…" She hesitated, watching the last kit, a grey and white she-cat.

"How about Moon?" Sky suggested gently. Cloud beamed.

"Yes. So they're Moon, Star, and Sun." Cloud said happily. Sky smiled at her.

"They're beautiful kits." The two cats looked up to see Dovewing, watching the two cats with a longing look in her eye. Cloud smiled.

"Yes, they really are. You're Dovewing, right?" The grey she-cat nodded, her eyes still watching the little kits. Sky slowly got up and wandered towards Jayfeather, who was talking quietly to Hollyleaf. Cloud gestured for Dovewing to sit. The other she-cat hesitated, then sat about a tail length away.

"Do you have kits?" Cloud asked, adjusting her position as the kits moved.

Dovewing shook her head. "No… But I want to. But… well, our clan was fighting a war not very long ago, and the clan is still healing, and well… we didn't think it was a good time for kits…" She rambled.

"I'm sorry to hear that. But I know what it's like, not wanting to have kits be born into a dangerous time. That's why this is my first litter. Sky and I have always wanted kits, but it wasn't the right time before."

"Really? Why not?" Dovewing asked curiously, her head slightly cocked.

"Well, you see, Sky and I used to live with a group of cats. But… they weren't good, decent cats, like yourselves. That's probably why he was so quick to attack Lionblaze. He's always trying to protect us." She sighed. "It'll get him killed one day."

"I'm sorry." Dovewing said sympathetically. "But he'll probably be more careful now, since he knows that there _are_ good cats out there." Cloud smiled.

"And he wouldn't risk the kits." She said confidently. Dovewing nodded. The two cats sat in silence for a moment, thinking about what the other had said.

"What happened to your friend, Jayfeather, I believe his name was?" Cloud asked after the silence had become slightly awkward. Dovewing hesitated. Was it really her place to tell strangers about Clanmates? But Cloud seemed trustworthy enough, so she replied, "He… He was captured during the war. By a cat who was… He was just insane. He thought that Jayfeather was responsible for all the evil that fills the world, and that Jayfeather needed to be… punished for it."

"Punished?" Cloud whispered, her fur on end. Dovewing nodded.

"The cat, Breezepelt, hurt Jayfeather. And Jayfeather never did anything to him! Breezepelt was the one who hurt himself. He cut all links with cats, and he killed because he liked to see cats suffer." Dovewing said angrily. Tears spilled down her face, though she was so angry she barely noticed. "Breezepelt hurt Jayfeather so badly, and he didn't even feel sorry for it! And Jayfeather… He told us that he deserved to be hurt. He honestly believes that he deserved what he got. That Breezepelt was justified in hurting him. And now I'm afraid Jayfeather is too damaged to fix." She closed her eyes, and admitted for the first time out loud. "He might be too far gone to save."

Cloud leaned over and licked the she-cat's shoulder. "It'll work out. He'll be out." She murmured softly, trying to lessen the pain of the she-cat that she barely knew. "It'll be okay."

* * *

><p><strong>I decided I didn't have enough Dovewing. And the tom she's talking about will be a mystery, until they reach Thunderclan. Now, click on that little blue button below and tell which cat you think it is, and if you give me a good enough reason I might change it! :) Till next time my loyal comrades! *Rides away on a horse that suddenly appeared out of no where* <strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Yay chapter 23! ^-^ Oh, and anyone that is reading this gets to learn about the sequel! ^-^ I'll tell you two things: 1. Jayfeather isn't going to be the main character. He might be mentioned a bit, but not a whole lot. 2. It's called The Light Beneath the Dark. Yay, oh and I just finished ready The Last Hope, and anyone who hasn't read it: GO READ IT! IT IS AMAZING! :) Now, thanks to: **

**Hawkholly: Thank you :) **

**xXJayfeatherXx: Sorry, no. That was Hawkholly. And maybe... lol you find out in this chapter. :) **

**Mariogirl133: Aww... *Sobs* No one can have more chapters than me! :( Lol xD And aren't flamers fun? Lol yeah... xD Lol I think a cat cries again in here. Wow I'm just changing cat abilities left and right. Like, yeah, this cat can cry. And that one can stick its tongue out. No biggie. xD **

**WhiteWinterStar: ... Um... I feel so mean now... **

**Pale-eye: Thank you! I like being awesome! **

**Mossstripes: Cool, I'll check it out! :) Thanks! **

**Mariogirl133: Yay, specialness! Lol maybe she did... o.O Thanks! **

**Hawkholly: Lol I've never actually had to use the word y'all in a story before, besides in these. xD so thank you, I've got it right now, y'all. ;) **

**Hawkpath: Aw, I know! Even though I'm the one writing it I've been thinking that the whole time... xD **

**My name is swansong: OMG I RUB MY CHIN LIKE THAT ALL THE TIME! XD Is that weird? Lol xD Lol nice face. :) And did you know you always post your review twice? Lol **

**WatercolourRainbow: Thanks! :) And *hides* Please don't hurt me! He'll be okay! Ish! **

**A Beautiful Beast: It's okay :) Aw poor Dovewing! Lol and maybe your right.. just read! Lol xD **

**The majority of this chapter is a memory/dream. Thingy. Lol the italics are the dream, which is why the first part isn't in italics like usual, cuz the first part of this story is in italics, cause it's a dream. Wait... Okay, I've confused myself. You'll hopefully understand my crazy mind. you can read now. xD **

* * *

><p>Cloud leaned over and licked the she-cat's shoulder. "It'll work out. He'll be out." She murmured softly, trying to lessen the pain of the she-cat that she barely knew. "It'll be okay."<p>

_Dovewing turned her head frantically, searching. "IVYPOOL!" She yowled, but the sound of cats battling around her drowned out her desperate cries. She turned her head, hopelessly sending out her senses, straining to find her sister. _

_And she did. _

_With renewed strength, she bolted off, in the direction she'd scented Ivypool in. When she found her sister though she froze, her mouth hanging slightly open, and her paws feeling as if they carried the weight of a thousand badgers. _

_Tigerheart was standing over Ivypool, pinning her to the ground. He bared his teeth, and Ivypool hissed, trying to squirm out of his grip. But the tom was too strong. _

"_This is for my brother!" He snarled, and he bent his head, and bit Ivypool's throat, killing her. _

"_NO!" Dovewing screamed, bolting out from the bushes. _

"_Dovewing?" Tigerheart gasped, his eyes wide. Dovewing rammed into him, causing him to stumble back. _

"_You killed my sister!" She shrieked._

"_Dovewing… She… she tried to destroy my brother's spirit! You have to believe me! She would have killed him if it wasn't for me!" _

"_I don't care!" Dovewing hissed angrily. "You killed her. You said she only tried to kill him! But you murdered her!" Then, without another thought she darted towards him, knocking him down. He went limp, his eyes wide, but not with fear. They were filled with pain and sorrow._

"_I loved you." She whispered, looking into his dark amber eyes. _

_He closed his eyes for a moment. "I loved you too." He whispered hoarsely. Then his eyes flew open. "Kill me." He demanded. Dovewing stared at him, unable to move. "KILL ME!" He repeated angrily. "You're right! I kill Ivypool! You're right. Just do it." _

"_Tigerheart…" She whispered. _

"_DO IT!" He snarled. _

_She shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. _

"_I killed Ivypool." He hissed cruelly. "I don't love you! I never cared about you! It was an act! An act!" She shook her head, tears gliding down her cheeks. She didn't believe a word of I, not even for a second. _

_He let out an angry, pain filled snarl and leaped up, knocking her down. He leaped at her, scratching her cheek. Shocked, she leaped back, her blue eyes wide and confused. _

"_Fight back!" He roared, diving at her again. "Avenge your sister!" He looked her in the eye and said, "Or do you just not care?" Dovewing hissed, and without thinking she lunged. Tigerheart didn't fight back. _

_And just as she was about to deliver the killing blow, she woke up. _

Dovewing's blue eyes searched the room frantically for a moment, then recalling where she was she relaxed a bit. But then her eyes closed again and her shoulders slumped. _I'm so sorry, Tigerheart. _She thought. _I'm so sorry. _

. . .

Cinderheart yawned, and closed her eyes, cuddling closer to Lionblaze's side as it moved slowly up and down and he slept. Soon the sound of his breathing had lulled her into sleep.

_She was in the battle, fighting not for her life, but for the lives of her clanmates. For the cats in all the clans. For the cats yet to come. "Lionblaze!" She hissed, turning her head expectantly, looking for the tom. But he was gone. Panic washed over her. He wasn't hurt, was he? _

"_LIONBLAZE!" She called, turning. In horror, she watched him fight off a shadowy she-cat, only to have two more cats replace her as she disappeared. And more cats flooded in, surrounding Lionblaze. Cinderheart watched in mute dismay as they engulfed her mate, and she was sure he was dead. But then, just as she had given up hope, the pile quivered, and Lionblaze burst out, throwing cats away from him. _

_Then he turned, clawing his way out of the wave of cats. He made it looked as simple as if he was a Riverclan cat swimming. _

"_Lionblaze!" She repeated, racing to his side. _

"_Cinderheart!" He ran over to her, ignoring the claws that racked across his side. She stared. It was like he was made of rock, and not even the sharpest claws could penetrate his sleek pelt. She ran to him, and pressed her nose into his pelt, ignoring the raging battle around her. _

_As long as he was safe, everything would be okay. Lionblaze would save them. "I love you." She whispered, and it bounced through the night, the words growing louder and louder, until it was impossible to understand them. But she understood. _

"_I love you." _

"_I love you." _

"_I love you, Lionblaze."_

* * *

><p><strong>Mushy mush mushyness. xD And I am not good at mush xD But this was mush. What'd<em> y'all<em> ****think? Lol yea! Spelled y'all right! XD Okayy, this was more of a teaser, then a reall chapter. I should have a long, less mushy chapter up tomorow. I hope. (Monday at the very least!) **


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay, before anyone complains, I know this is really really short, but I've been kinda busy, and I just signed up for POTTERMORE! For anyone who doesn't know what that is, it's a Harry Potter fansite that's been closed for a really long time, and it JUST opened. And now I'm waiting for my 'acceptance letter'. So yeah, I was distracted. It's either this or a huge piece of just... awfulness.**** Thanks to: **

**My name is swansong: It's okay, I was just pointing it out. :) You didn't do it this time! :) **

**Hawkpath: Lol ik. But I kinda thought 'hmm... this would make anyone who likes Tiger/Dove hate me!' xD lol just I just thought it was dramatic! XD **

**A Beautiful Beast: Sorry, but I wanted to explain how Ivypool dies. And yeah, I never really cared for Heathertail... **

**Mariogirl133: Congrats. I love being lazy xD And yeah I meant 'it'. My computer doesn't catch those mistakes a lot of times. :P Lol I live in Indiana (No stalkers please O.O lol) and we never say y'all. Except mt friend who loves the word y'all. **

**Hawkholly: Lol ik! I'm so proud of myself! xD **

**Pale-eye: Yay! I'm glad I updated lol xD Icecloud? I never imagined her and Lionblaze. :P Lol I hate Heathertail. She totally used Lionblaze. Lol my cat sits on our couch all the time and sleeps xD and that's AWESOME! Lol I love my name xD And the funny part is that my cat is only brown and white. Idk why I called her 'Spotted' lol **

****My name is swansong**: Lol ik**

**Mossstripes: Bad Mossstripes! spit him up! But good job in liking my story xD lol I guess it's okay that you ate him... just don't do it again! Lol **

**Brokenjay: It's okay. :) And I'm glad you asked. Lol okay so I swear the traveling cats will leave the barn in the next chapter. lol I wanted to have a scene with the kits and Jay first though, so yeah. Moving on lol xD Oh and I wouldn't be too worried about Jayfeather dying... Lol and I wasn't actually planning on changing any of the cats, except maybe making some of the kits apprentices. But how about I put your new cat with your other cat? **

**WhiteWinterStar: Um.. Thank you? Lol is there a 'good' way to kill someone? **

**tailsisthebestfoxeverperiod: Lol well thanks for reading man. I try to write longer chapters, but I don't man. Oh well man. Oh yeah and I'm not a man man. xD Lol (am I being mean? I hope not lol) **

**Pale-eye: In avatar? Lol yeah he is if that's who you mean. GO EARTH BENDING POWERS! Lol x****D**

**Honeyblaze: Please don't kidnap me... Lol. Thank you! :) It's now a word! :) Lol please don't stalk me... xD **

**Yay, you can read now! :) READ IT! *Runs away screaming at people to read it.* xD I'm not crazy... I'm special... xDDD **

* * *

><p><em>As long as he was safe, everything would be okay. Lionblaze would save them. "I love you." She whispered, and it bounced through the night, the words growing louder and louder, until it was impossible to understand them. But she understood. <em>

"_I love you." _

"_I love you." _

"_I love you, Lionblaze."_

Lionblaze yawned, and blinked, giving his eyes a minute to adjust to the sunlight that flooded in from the cracks in the ceiling. Once his eyes had adjusted, he looked around. Cinderheart was curled up next to him, and Dovewing and Hollyleaf were gone. He assumed they were hunting, and since their scent was fresh, so he didn't worry. He turned his gaze to Jayfeather, who always found a spot to himself, and he was slightly alarmed to see the kits, led by Moon, were creeping up on his brother.

Lionblaze started to get up, but a paw on his made him stop. He looked, and saw that Cinderheart was watching the kits intently. "Just watch." She whispered.

Lionblaze hesitated, but then sat again, and watched too. The kits slowly walked up to Jayfeather, then when they were about a whisper-length from his front paws they leapt. Two attacked his paws, playfully slapping them, and Moon landed between his paws and looked up at his face, expecting Jayfeather to laugh like her parents did whenever they play fought with them.

Jayfeather's eyes instantly flew open, and his blink, blue eyes stared at Moon. The tiny kit squeaked in shock, and fell backwards in surprise as she realized the tom couldn't see.

"I… I'm sorry." The kit squeaked, backing away slowly.

Jayfeather hesitated for a moment, then he opened his mouth and rasped, "It's okay. I won't hurt you." As Moon walked slowly back towards Jayfeather, Lionblaze let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"See?" Cinderheart said softly, smiling at him. He nodded, and watched the kits chase Jayfeather's tail across the wooden floor.

"You were right, as usual." Lionblaze purred. Cinderheart grinned.

"Of course I was." She teased, playfully smacking him with her paw.

He purred and licked her shoulder affectionately. "Yes, oh mighty medicine warrior." Cinderheart snorted at his nickname for her, and leaned against him.

"He's getting better." She commented after they'd sat in silence, watching the tiny kits playing with the blind tom.

"Yeah. He's healing."

"Maybe he'll heal for good." She whispered, licking his ear. Lionblaze sighed, and shook his head sadly.

"What?" She asked. He didn't reply for a moment.

"It's just… I… I don't think he'll heal. Not completely at least." He whispered. "I… I'm afraid that he'll never be quite the same again." Lionblaze closed his eyes, and turned away from Cinderheart, not wanting her to see his tears.

Cinderheart sighed too. "I know." She replied a heartbeat later. "I know he won't be the same. I don't think any cat could go through what he's been through and be the same. And Lionblaze, do you know what the scariest part is?" He opened his eyes again and faced her. Her blue eyes were wide and shone with fear. "The scariest part." She whispered. "Is that we don't even know all that happened. I mean, Breezepelt must have said things to him if Jayfeather honestly believes he deserved to be hurt like that. What could that horrible tom have said? Jayfeather _never_ listens to others, and all of a sudden he listens to Breezepelt, a cat he hates? No. Breezepelt did more than hurt him physically. He damaged him mentally."

Lionblaze stared at her, almost in a trance. Finally he replied. "I know. I've been thinking about that. And I know it's true. We need to ask him, but how?"

Cinderheart didn't answer, and he stared at her, the question still on his tongue.

How?

How?

* * *

><p><strong>HOW? Is this going to end? Lol xD What's y'all think? Review! And, because I feel like it, I'm going to start asking random questions. Answer as you see fit. <strong>

**Do you have a Pottermore account? Actually, do you read/watch/know anything about Harry Potter? My favorite character is Luna Lovegood. XD Oh and who wants to be my friend on Pottermore? If you do then leave me your Pottermore name and I'll make you my friends. :3**


	25. Chapter 25

**Yay chapter 25! Thanks to: **

**Hawkholly: Snape is an amazing character. But I hated how he let his hate of James cloud his judgement of Harry. **

**xXJayfeatherXx: Thanks, but unless anyone acts on their threats I'm okay ;) **

**mossstripes: Firestar! We don't eat our friends! And learn to read Graystripe! xD **

**13 Okami Kitsune: Lol so do I ;) **

**Pale-eye: Lol yeah they are. And no, sorry. **

**My name is swansong: Lol cool, and cooler! :) **

**Tallstar07: It's okay :) And it's okay that you don't like Harry Potter... I guess.. *sobs* (lol Jk) ;) **

**Hawkpath: Lol yea I thought people would expect that. :) And yay, you got his memory back! ;) **

**Sunblaze: Yay new reviewer! Jayfeather's POV, coming right up! :) **

**WatercolourRainbows: Okay, I added you! What house are you in? And yeah they're totally BFF's xD **

**Dawn-of-the-Wolf: Okay, I think I added you. I'll leave my username at the bottom in case I didn't. **

**Honeyblaze: Yeah Tonks is cool :) I love her pig nose in the movie. **

**WhiteWinterStar: Okay, that's what I thought/hoped. :) lol**

**Brokenjay.o.o: Okay thanks. And what things aren't you told that you need to know? **

**Jayfeather23: Cool and no I haven't been sorted, but I'm hoping for Ravenclaw. :) **

**Hazelnuts and Pecans: 1. You don't sound like a snob, I love critism! Don't worry. :) 2. I didn't think my grammar and spelling was really that bad.. But yeah, I've been looking for a beta but I want to make the right choice. I'm working on it. 3. Yes I write short chapters at irregular intervals, but it would take me like 3 weeks to get a super long chapter. I'll try to improve in all these, becuase you do have good points! I'm always up for a good bit of critism :) Thank you, and I promise to work on it, but I do have a life besides writing (though if all I did was write that would be AMAZING!) so it is hard sometimes but I'm trying. **

**Mariogirl133: Lol don't worry I'll have Lionblaze protect you ;) Eventhough you're one chapter ahead of me... lol **

**XSpiritwingX: Thank you! And IK! I feel bad for Breezepelt, but more for Jayfeather lol. **

* * *

><p><em>Cinderheart didn't answer, and he stared at her, the question still on his tongue. <em>

_How? _

_How?_

Hollyleaf closed her eyes, trying to fall back into sleep, but she couldn't. The last time she'd slept, she'd had a terrible nightmare, and the images seemed to have locked themselves in her memory, haunting her every time she closed her eyes. Sighing, she got up and padded down the ladder, careful not to wake any of the others. She reached the bottom, when a voice made her jump.

"You can't sleep either?" Hollyleaf spun around, but then relaxed when she realized it was only Cloud.

"No," Hollyleaf replied grimly, "I… I keep dreaming about the last battle. The one that cost us so many cats." She whispered the last part, and looked distantly at her paws. So many cats…

"I had a nightmare too." Cloud said, padding over and settling next to Hollyleaf. "I keep dreaming that the cats Sky and I used to live with come and take my kits away."

"That won't happen." Hollyleaf assured her.

Cloud shivered, and shook her head. "These cats would. You haven't seen them. They're ruthless. They gave Sky and I all our scars. They're the reason I was almost never able to walk again." The white she-cat stood, showing her back left leg. Hollyleaf gasped. A long, thin scar ran from the bottom of her hip to the center of her paw.

"Who would be so cruel…?" Hollyleaf whispered. Grimacing, Cloud sat down.

"Sky and I used to live with a group of rogues. It's how we met." She closed her eyes, as if remembering a less peaceful time.

"I wasn't a very good hunter, so I was always punished. But… But even before we were mates, Sky would take my punishments. But then…" Cloud's voice was tight, like just thinking of this was painful. "But Sky made mistakes too. And one day, they caught him helping a she-cat and her kit escape before the group found them. They were going to kill them." Tears streamed down the she-cat's face.

"But instead, they decided it would hurt him more to see me injured. And one of them cut my leg. That night, Sky and another tom helped me to the border. We all escaped. Except Flick." Her eyes opened, and her usual bright blue eyes were filled with grief.

"They killed Flick. He gave himself up just so that Sky and I could escape. My own brother died because he wanted us to have a happy life!" Hollyleaf licked the other cat's ear gently.

"Then have a happy life." She said softly. "Let go of the past, because it's the past. You can't change it; you can't go back and fix it. You can only live with it. You can be grateful for your brother's love, and love your kits and Sky like he loved you."

Blue eyes met emerald, and then Cloud nodded, her face determined. "I will." She swore solemnly. "I will."

. . .

Then next morning, they said their good-byes and left. Though they were all sad, none were more upset then the three tiny kits.

"Please don't go!" Star begged, her siblings nodding behind her.

"Stay!"

"Jayfeather's so much fun!" Moon added, her blue and gold eyes sparkling.

"We have to go." Jayfeather rasped quietly, "But by the grace of Starclan our paths may cross again one day."

Dovewing stared at Jayfeather, her respect for him doubling. How could a cat who had been through so much still believe in his ancestors so strongly? She knew that after Ivypool's death she'd found herself questioning her starry ancestors more and more. But Jayfeather still clung to his belief. She shook her head. He was one stubborn cat.

"Ready?" Lionblaze asked, padding towards the others. Sky followed a moment later and took his usual spot by Cloud's side.

Jayfeather padded towards the others slowly, limping noticeably. Cinderheart's eyes narrowed as he visibly seemed to favor his left side. His right back leg seemed to drag against the floor as he walked. She made a mental note to talk to him about it later.

"Yes, I think so." Hollyleaf replied, pulling Cinderheart from her thoughts. Lionblaze nodded, and slowly he led them down the ladder again, calling a final farewell to Cloud, Sky, and the kits.

Cinderheart and Hollyleaf hung back to help Jayfeather. Once they were all down the ladder and out of the Twoleg nest, Lionblaze paused, then started off in the direction they'd been heading in before they met Sky and Cloud.

They walked a ways, then Hollyleaf padded over to Cinderheart. Her jade eyes were filled with worry. "Cinderheart, have you noticed that Jayfeather is limping?"

"Yeah," The other she-cat replied. "I saw it the other day, but I assumed it was just because he was sore or stiff or something. But I think something might be wrong."

Hollyleaf's eyes darted back to glance at her brother, who was slowly limping behind them. "Will he be okay?" Cinderheart hesitated, not wanting to lie to her friend, but also wanting to comfort her. She knew Hollyleaf was desperate for her brother to be okay.

"Yes," She finally replied. "I'm pretty sure he'll be okay."

. . .

Jayfeather followed the familiar scent of his brother as they walked. It had taken the whole time they were with Sky and Cloud, but he finally remembered his family. His friends. All the cats Breezepelt had said didn't care about him. But they did. Jayfeather knew that now. And he was almost positive they wouldn't hurt him.

Almost.

No matter what he said, how he tried to feel, there was still a tiny seed of doubt that would probably be forever planted in his stomach. The feeling that he would never _truly_ feel safe again, even with Breezepelt gone. There was still the threat of his return. And, Jayfeather tried to push this away, but it kept coming back, what if Breezepelt managed to tell his family how useless he was? How everything was his fault? Sure, Breezepelt could be beaten, but Lionblaze couldn't. Jayfeather knew how long Lionblaze's claws were.

Jayfeather shivered. Just the thought of betrayal set him on edge, making him nervous. He wished he could ask the others, but somehow… he just didn't feel safe. He should, but he didn't.

"Are you okay?" Dovewing's soft voice asked. It was coated with concern, and a feeling of gratitude filled him.

"I'm okay." He said hoarsely.

"No you're not." She said. Jayfeather turned his head towards her in surprise. How did she know how he felt?

As if she could read his mind, she said, "You were tortured! You can't be 'okay'. I know you don't feel very safe around us anymore Jayfeather, but I promise you, we won't hurt you. You can tell us if you're hurting." Jayfeather almost admitted to her the pain he felt in his leg, but something held him back. What if this was just a test, to see if he would whine about a little thing like his leg?

But her gentle words echoed in his mind… Should he tell her?

Making his decision, he replied softly, "I'm alright."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! :) Random question of the chapter: Do you like pokemon? What's your favorite pokemon? Mine are Cleffa, Pichu, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur. <strong>

**Harry Potter update: I got my Pottermore wand! It's Rowan with a Phoenix feather core, slightly bendy. :) And if anyone wants to be my friend, my username is PatronusGalleon14753. I wanted to be Nargles&Wrackspurts, but it wouldn't let me. :P Lol **


	26. Chapter 26

**Yay but aw. This chapter is really short, but... yeah. :3 Deal with it ;) Thanks: **

**Mariogirl133: Yeah, I don't know how to put in the accent thingy lol. Also, I always put Starclan instead of StarClan just because that's how I write it. I never thought much of it, and I'll probably keep writing it Starclan. Lol xD Lol yay only two! And meanie :( Lol xD How about now? **

**Hawkholly: Lol at first I was like "... What'd you just call me?" Then I went up a comment and I was like "Oh, okay lol." And I suppose it's okay not to like Pokemon... :'( lol jk XD To each his/her own. :)**

**A Beautiful Beast: Lol yeah. XD **

**Hazelnuts and Pecans: Lol don't worry. I know you weren't flaming because you were completely honest, and you were trying to help me improve. Okay, thanks. :) I'll try to get an experienced beta. And yeah, I'm pretty busy. But there are those blissful weekends (like this one!) where I have literally one thing I have to go to. Lots of writing tome! XD And I know you said I should work on length, but well... this is short because I... lol I don't know. It just is. xD But the next chapter I know is gonna be HUGE. **

**Pale-eye: O.O Wow that's a lot. Lol I love all the pokemon, but my favorites are Pichu, Cleffa, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur. Lol I plan on getting three Cleffa's and three Pichu's and training them up to like level 100 each and beating the Elite 4 with them. xD Lol maybe I will. **

**xXJayfeatherXx: LoL tHaNkS. xD hAhA tHiS iS fUn!1! xD **

**WhiteWinterStar: Your welcome :) Yeah, the memory thing was basically (this is how I saw it at least) just the Dark Forest cats clouding his mind and muddling his thoughts. Its why he believed Breezepelt so easily. And well the rogues were Pale-eyes idea. Cloud and Sky were her cats, so yeah. Lol I just do as I'm told. ^-^ Most of the time. Oh, and guess which cat I'm using next****? *grins* It rhymes with park. **

**Pale-eye:** **Lol yeah I don't really mind xD I know some people are pickier than I am, so yeah... xD And I don't know how to do that accent thingy, so haha I'll never say Pokemon correctly! XDD And lol wow. **

**Mossstripes: Lol thank you. :)**

**spottedfire-star: Lol wow. I have Platinum, Leafgreen, Firered, and the Pokemon trainer thing. It's where you get Manaphay. (is that how you spell it? Lol Idk) **

**Hawkpath: Lol wait.. Breezepelt's dead... Lol okayy... haha xD **

**WildCroconaw: Nah, not the Dark Forest cats. Just Breezepelt. IK! Poor Jayfeather :( **

**WatercolourRainbows: Ik poor kits. Lol they might meet again, if I can work it into the story... xD (All Pottermore/Potter related questions will be answered at the end of the chapter xD) **

**Honeyblaze: Thanks! And I used to love pokemon as a kid, and now I love them all again! Mostly because I found BOTH my Gameboy Advanceds, and now I play Firered and LeafGreen! XD **

**anon: Thank you, and they're awesome too :)**

**Brokenjay: Ik! I hate being so mean to the characters that I love, but I know how it's going to end, so yeah. Haha xD Not saying a word though. (Crd I just said a bunch of words...) **

**Ravenfur: Thanks... I think? Lol so if Jayfeather didn't get better it wouldn't be good? Haha okay... And thanks! Lol I almost took that line out, but I really liked it so I left it in. XD **

**Ummm I had something to tell the general public (Okay you guys... haha) but I forgot. Oh well I'll just tell you in the next chapter if I remember. XD READ: **

* * *

><p><em>But her gentle words echoed in his mind… Should he tell her? <em>

_Making his decision, he replied softly, "I'm alright."_

It was two days before they met any other cat, after they left Sky and Cloud. Though he never said anything, it was clear that Jayfeather's leg was hurting him. As he walked the limp grew worse and worse, and soon Cinderheart was almost positive she knew what was wrong.

"I think Breezepelt broke his leg."* She explained to Lionblaze that second night once Jayfeather had fallen asleep. "And it never healed correctly."

"But… But you'll be able to fix it, right?" He asked, fear and hatred towards the dead tom gripping his stomach.

"I should," Cinderheart said after a heartbeat. Lionblaze let out a sigh of relief. "But…" She hesitated.

"What? But what?" Hollyleaf demanded, padding towards them. She'd managed to catch bits of their conversation, and knew something was wrong with her brother's leg.

"Well…" Cinderheart's eyes shifted uneasily. "I… I'm going to have to break it again. Otherwise his leg will just keep getting worse and worse." Hollyleaf's eyes widened.

"But… he barely trusts us! He'll hate us if we break his leg!"

"I know," Cinderheart said sadly, "but there's no other way." Hollyleaf closed her eyes, and nodded, painfully accepting the inevitable.

"Wait…" Lionblaze cut in. "he's a medicine cat! I'm sure if you explain it to him, he'll understand. Breezepelt might have brainwashed him, but Jayfeather isn't an idiot! He'll understand, I'm positive."

"Maybe." Cinderheart said with a sigh. "But we'll need a place to stay soon if we're going to do this. He won't be able to walk for at least a moon and a half."

"A moon and a half?" Hollyleaf echoed, her mouth slightly ajar. "But… but we've already been gone for half a moon! Firestar said he'd only give us that long! Shouldn't we try and get back first?"

"Hollyleaf, Jayfeather is too weak for us to be back within a moon at the rate we're going now, and he's getting weaker each day! What he needs now is rest, even if it means we get back to the clan two moons late. I'm sure Firestar will understand." Cinderheart said, and after a moment Hollyleaf nodded reluctantly. Lionblaze quickly nodded too.

"Alright. Someone needs to stay up and tell Dovewing what we found out when she gets back from hunting, but everyone else needs to go to sleep." Cinderheart commanded, knowing the other two wouldn't sleep unless she told them to.

Hollyleaf volunteered, and Lionblaze curled up a tail-length away from Jayfeather, his head facing his brother should he wake in the night. Cinderheart curled up next to her mate, and soon sleep washed over her.

. . .

The next morning, Cinderheart woke up late. When she did wake though, Dovewing was gone, and Hollyleaf and Lionblaze were talking softly about two tail-lengths away. Jayfeather was sitting completely still, staring into nothing.

Yawning, she stood up and stretched, then padded over to her mate and his sister. They glanced at her when she sat down.

"We're trying to think of a place to stay while Jayfeather heals." Lionblaze explained, answering her silent question.

"We've only been able to think of a few places, but we don't think they would be good enough." Hollyleaf added with a sigh.

"Well where's Dovewing?" Cinderheart asked. "Maybe she can find a place."

"She went hunting." Lionblaze said. "She should be back any time now." Just then, a streak of grey burst out of the trees and raced over to them.

"I found it!" Dovewing cried, grinning. "I know where we can stay!"

* * *

><p><strong>Good job Dovewing! :) Lol just a quick heads up the next chapter will start in Dovewing's flashback. PROBABLY! <strong>

**Random Question of the Chapter: Team Edward or Team Jacob? Lol I better I'm gonna get a bunch of angry people telling me to shut up and that Twilight sucks, but I don't care! XD I'm Team Jacob, because Edward is like 90. xD And if you aren't either than just tell me who your favorite Twilight character is. Mine is Dr. Cullen. **

**Pokemon update: Nothing new. But I got a Riolu egg! It hatched! XD Also I have about 15 Eevees. Lol I plan on getting all the transformations possible. XD **

**Pottermore: I got Sorted! I'm a Ravenclaw! Super happy, because that's so my House! Lol it's the wallpaper on my IPod. XD **


	27. Chapter 27

**1,697 WORDS (Not including AN)! It's a record! And it only took... *checks watch* Eh.. about... you know, five days. Okay, I'll makethis quick. Thanks to: **

**Hawkpath: Oh, that makes senses... I guess... Lol if I can make cats cry you can have Breezepelt! :D **

**My name is swansong: Lol well at least your not a Hufflepuff! (JK I love Hufflepuff's! But you know, Ravenclaw's rivial is Hufflepuff) **

**Pale-eye: LOL I know! It's a little creepy... lol Lol okay. Wow that's a high level. I think you can only train up to level 100 on DS. (Lol I'm old school. [at 13] I have a DS and a Gameboy... XD) **

**WatercolourRainbows: Yay! :D And I know! Poor Jay.. Lol sorry, the kits aren't gonne be in the next chapters. Sorry. And well... something's bugging her. You'll ifnd out more in this chapter. And do I still have the fastest updating time? Lol FIVE days. *eats cookie really fast* **

**mossstripes: Lol Graystripe! Haha don't be mean Firestar. **

**Hawkholly: Thank you :) I only like the books. The movies... :P Personnally I don't think the girl who plays Bella has enough emotions. She's really monotone. And I do/have played Legend of Zelda! Lol I never got very far though. My favorite character is probably the little blue fairy thing (or is it yellow...?) that comes with you everywhere. Lol it's so cute! **

**Pale-eye: O.O Wow you've got a great team. My usual team (in Platinum) is Gyarados level 40 (trained from a level 7 Magikarp!), level 35 Kricketune, level 51 Torterra, level 33 Tropius, a level 51 Staraptor that I named Star, and my level 41 Rapidash. Lol not nearly as high as your Pokemon. **

**Twirlpelt: Yeah she did. Lol and I think he'll be okay. Maybe... **

**xXJayfeatherXx: Yeah.. LoL wRiTiNg LiKe ThIs Is FuN1! xD **

**Mariogirl133: Oh no! I'll find something we have in common, I swearth (my new word) it! Yay no mistakes! **

**anon: Lol I got it from a guy named Riley on Iron Island. And thank you! :) And you'll find out in this here chapter! xD**

**XSpiritwingX: Lol it's okay. :) *runs away sobbing* lol just kidding. ;) **

**WhiteWinterStar: Aww! Feel better! And nope, it's Mark. ;) Just kidding. **

**Skyflight: Thank you! :) **

**Shinx is epic: Thanks! :) glad to have made you cry ) Shinx is epic. **

** FeatherthatFloatsinBreeze: Okay, thanks! :) And are you a Tribe cat? Lol your name is long. **

**Honeyblaze: Leg not paw. But legs probably worse... :( Thanks! **

**spottedfire-star: Lol yay! :) Wow I want to get either Black (or white) or Soulsilver (or Heartgold) which series would you say is better? **

**Honeyblaze: Yay! Let me know what House you're in, and what your username is! :) **

* * *

><p>"Well where's Dovewing?" Cinderheart asked. "Maybe she can find a place."<p>

"She went hunting." Lionblaze said. "She should be back any time now." Just then, a streak of grey burst out of the trees and raced over to them.

"I found it!" Dovewing cried, grinning. "I know where we can stay!"

_Dovewing padded slowly through the trees, searching for prey. She needed to find the juiciest mouse for Jayfeather. He needed his strength to heal. Slowly, she extended her senses, looking for prey, when she found it. But it was with another cat. Sighing, Dovewing padded onward, not wanting to steal prey in another cat's territory. And as she walked, her mind wandered. _

_How could any cat be so cruel? Why would any cat want to hurt Jayfeather? True, he wasn't the kindest cat, or the most gentle, but he was a medicine cat for StarClan's sake! Any respectable warrior would never attack a medicine cat!_

'_But he's not a respectable cat!' She thought bitterly, anger flooding her. Who would hurt…? _

"_Wh… Who are you?" A nervous hiss pulled her out of her thoughts. She blinked and looked up. The she-cat she'd seen earlier was crouching close to the ground, her white belly fur almost touching the ground. A dead mouse lay at her paws. _

"_I'm sorry." Dovewing meowed. "My friends and I were just passing through, and we need a place to stay for a while. I was just looking around. Don't worry, we'll find somewhere else." The she-cat cocked her head slightly to the left and watched her for a moment. Finally, she spoke, "My name is Spark. I live with some housefolk down there." She flicked her tail in the direction Dovewing had been planning on avoiding. "Why don't you get your friends? You can stay with me, if you'd like. There's plenty of room, and food." _

_Dovewing blinked in surprise. "But… But you've only just met me! Why would you help us?" Spark stared at her for a moment, her blue eyes thoughtful. _

"_I'm not sure." She said finally. "It just seems like the right thing to do." _

Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Cinderheart stared at Dovewing as she excitedly finished her tale.

"So… we're just going to trust this cat?" Lionblaze asked skeptically.

"Lionblaze, she's offering us a place to stay! How can you just turn your nose up at that?" Cinderheart asked in amazement.

"I'm not turning my nose up!" Lionblaze snapped, "I'm just saying, we don't know if we can really trust her!"

"Lionblaze, don't be a mousebrain!" Hollyleaf said, "If anything goes wrong we can protect Jayfeather. You trusted Sky."

"That was different." Lionblaze hissed, narrowing his eyes.

Dovewing stiffened slightly. "Because you met him?" She growled.

Lionblaze blinked at the bitterness in his former apprentices tone. "No! But… well we haven't even seen to her nest! We don't know what it's like. Plus, none of you are invincible!" Dovewing glared at him.

"Just because you can't be hurt doesn't mean you're the only one who can fight!" She hissed, then she stalked away, her tail lashing side to side angrily.

"Who put ants in her pelt?" Hollyleaf asked worriedly, at the same time that Cinderheart said, "Lionblaze, what did you do?"

"I have no idea…" Lionblaze murmured, staring in confusion after the grey she-cat. "I have no idea."

. . .

In the end, they decided to trust Spark. Lionblaze, quite grudgingly, agreed that it would be easiest way to help Jayfeather, and that Spark didn't seem like the kind of cat that would double cross them. So Dovewing led them to the area she'd first met Spark in. The two had agreed to meet there if the traveling cats decided to stay with Spark.

"She should be here soon." Dovewing meowed, settling onto a soft patch of grass. The others followed suit, after Hollyleaf quickly maneuvered Jayfeather into a small pool of sunlight. The tom hesitated for a moment, but then he relaxed and closed his eyes. Dovewing smiled. At least he was getting comfortable around them…

Sighing, she closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

. . .

Dovewing woke what felt like seconds later, her ears pricked and her eyes wide. "Dovewing?" Spark's voice meowed. Instantly Dovewing was on her paws.

"Hi Spark!" She called loudly, successfully waking the others. Hollyleaf sat up too, and looked around, just as the orange she-cat stepped into the little clearing.

"Hi." Spark said, eyeing the others nervously.

"These are my friends, Hollyleaf, Cinderheart, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather." She pointed to each cat in turn. Hollyleaf and Cinderheart waved slightly. Lionblaze merely nodded. Jayfeather turned his head towards Spark, alarm flashing in his dull blue eyes. Hollyleaf, who was sitting next to him, bent her head next to his ear and murmured gentle, comforting words to him. After a moment, he relaxed.

"I… I wasn't expecting so many cats." Spark told Dovewing, watching the others almost suspiciously.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you how many of us there were." Dovewing apologized. "Do you want us to go?" Spark shook her head.

"No, I just thought you would only be with one or two healthy cats…" Her gaze lingered on Jayfeather, whose messy pelt gave away his ill state. Lionblaze's eyes narrowed slightly.

"My brother," He growled, "is injured. If you don't want to help us then tell us now."

Spark blinked. "No," She said defiantly. "I'll help you. Come on, I'll show you the way." The orange she-cat started walking, and the others followed, Lionblaze in the lead. Cinderheart walked next to Jayfeather, letting the tom lean on him for support.

They only walked about ten foxlengths, but by the time they reached the Twoleg nest Jayfeather had begun to limp again.

"I usually sleep in the basement, and you have to climb down onto the shelf." Spark explained, leading them to an opened window. "But sometimes my housefolk come downstairs to feed me. When they do you guys are going to need to hide. I'm not sure what they would think of a bunch of other cats, and honestly I have it good here." She turned and started the climbed through the window, but sent a final look at the traveling cats. "Don't mess this up."

Lionblaze opened his mouth, like he wanted to say something, but he was quickly silenced by Cinderheart, who sent him a look that said, "Not a word."

Sighing, Lionblaze followed Spark through the tiny window. Hollyleaf hung back, and once Dovewing and Cinderheart had gone she led Jayfeather to the window and slowly helped him through. Her paws touch something cold, and she quickly pulled her leg back. She glanced back and realized it was just the metal shelf Spark had mentioned. Sighing, she climbed down, then waited for Jayfeather to join her. After a long pause, he managed to pull himself through the window.

"Come on, Jayfeather." She coxed gently. "Let me help you." He hesitated, then padded over to her. She looked around, trying to figure out how to get down.

"Jump down on the boxes!" Spark's voice called. Hollyleaf blinked and looked around, trying to figure out what the other cat meant. Then she saw a group of tan squares, almost like steps, leading down from the shelf.

"Follow me." She said to Jayfeather. He nodded silently. She watched him for a fraction of a second, then turned and jumped onto the first box. It shook slightly under her weight, but a heartbeat later it was still. "Come on!" She called up to Jayfeather. He hesitated, then closed his eyes and jumped towards her voice. He landed with a light 'thud'.

Hollyleaf waited to make sure he was okay, then she leapt onto the next box. Once Jayfeather followed she continued. They went like that until they reached the bottom. She jumped, then waited for him to follow. She landed on the ground at last, and let out a sigh of relief when Jayfeather joined her on the floor.

"Come on. There's a bunch of old blankets over here that I use as a nest." Spark called. Hollyleaf glanced back at Jayfeather, and once she was sure he was following her, she padded towards Spark's voice. She shivered slightly at the cool floor under her paws.

"Come on." She murmured to Jayfeather, brushing her tail lightly across his flank. He followed, limping heavily. She bit back a sigh, knowing he'd hear her. "I think it's over here." She said softly, squinting against the darkness.

And sure enough, they barely went ten steps before Lionblaze's golden pelt came into view.

"This is where Spark is letting us sleep." Lionblaze explained, gesturing to a pile of moss like blankets.

"They're a little worn," Spark said, "But they should do find. Dovewing explained Jayfeather's… impending injury. Feel free to stay as long as you need."

Hollyleaf dipped her head, then helped Jayfeather find a comfortable spot to lay on. A moment later he was asleep.

"I should go get some poppy seeds…" Cinderheart said, holding back a yawn. Spark looked at her for a moment, then shook her head.

"If you tell me what they look like I'll go get them for you." She volunteered. Cinderheart hesitated, then nodded.

"Alright." She said. While she described them, Hollyleaf turned and scanned the room. She could make out the boxes and the shelf at the far end of the basement, and she could see Lionblaze walking the perimeter of the room. Knowing that Lionblaze would tell them if there was any danger, Hollyleaf relaxed and laid down.

_Everything will work out…. _She thought as sleep took her. _It has too…_

. . .

It was dark.

Jayfeather may have been blind, but he knew it was dark. And it was cold. He shivered, but not from the frosty air around him. He remembered the cave. It's dark, suffocating walls that held him in, torturing him.

_Hollyleaf wouldn't take me into another cave! _He thought, panic rising in his throat. _She wouldn't! Would she? _

For a moment his trust in his sister flickered. But he pushed it aside ferociously. If he couldn't trust her, who could he trust?

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! Wow that took forever! :) Lol okay, random question... What do you guys think of the Hunger Games? I think the books (and movie) are really good! :)<strong>

**Twilight update: I don't really care for the movies. Bella's too monotone (don't kill me!) and I really only saw the first one. Also I didn't think Charlie had a moustache, but maybe I'm just crazy...**

**Pokemon update: Still nothing new... I haven't had any free time to play! **

**Harry Potter update: Nothing new... Again, no free time... :P **

**Yay! In the end this chapter (plus AN) is 2,469 words! Hurray! New record! :D **


	28. Chapter 28

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS PARTICALLY ANGSTY AND A BIT STRANGE. You have been warned. :D Okay, so the main reason for this fun little warning is because this chapter is super sad and I wanted to cry when I wrote it. So yeah. You were warned. ;) As usual, thanks to:**

**xXJayfeatherXx: Lol I think both are good. (Hunger Games are better though.) ;) **

**Mariogirl133: Lol wow. I've never been afraid of getting addicted to something. Lol And I sometimes play Mario, but I don't really play it that much. But I do have the Gameboy Mario game when you... lol crud I can't remember... Lol I haven't played it in so long. And I have no idea what Stary is. Lol wanna explain it? Maybe I've played it and I don't remember? Lol. And I thought about the fresh kill thing, but I kinda like the ants one. xD And I swearth I will find something we have in common! I swearth! **

**Shinx is epic: Lol Muahahahahah! *rubs hands together evilly* I have caught another in my insane story! :D Thank you! :) I seem to be able to understand cats... XD**

**A Beautiful Beast: W... What? *faints* ... *wakes* Really? Wow. Cool. One. Word. Sentences. They are a good couple. And Nessie is cute. :) Yeah, poor Jay. :( Yay Thank you! :) **

**Hawkpath: I'm sorry! *hides face* I can't put you in the next chapter either! I will tell you whe nyou go in though! Oh and is it okay if you live with other cats? Lol I almost pity Breeze... lol**

**mossstripes: Lol chicken... O.O Lol I'll go R&R it. :) Haha oh and my friend says she's the sane one and I'm insane. I totally agree. ;) **

**WhiteWinterStar: Thank you! I'm glad I got her right. :) Oh, and she is kinda soft in that chapter, but she knows they need help, so she's kind to them. Oh, adn she's not in this chapter. I imagined her hunting or something, because this is kinda signficant for the traveling cats. She will be back though, don't worry! **

**Hawkholly: Lol I think so. Actually, I think it's the yellow fairy... Lol I can't remember. xD And I promise to TRY to use your cat. This late in the story I can't be sure though. I might put you with another cat though. **

**Jayfeather23: Lol ik! Edward's kind of creepy if you think about it. :P **

**Pale-eye: Lol it's okay. And no, I do not play World of Warcraft. *Throws a jar of cookies and the plushes* There ya go. ;) **

**My name is swansong3: Lol it's chewing on you? Ow... Lol hope it doesn't eat you. **

**Twirlpelt: Me too! And sure, you can use it. :) BUT you have send me a message with the story. I wanna read it! :) And aw! My twin loves warriors too, but she says fanfiction isn't as good as the real stories, so I'm obviously the better one. ;) **

**WatercolourRainbows: Lol yep. And can you read minds...? O.O Lol yay to being a fast updater! :D Aw no cookie... lol**

**Pale-eye: Lol yay for reading! Lol cool. Which is better, the black and white series or heartgold and soulsilver series? **

**XSpiritwingX: Yay! :D **

**nightheartofwindclan: Yay! What's an Octillary? *runs to Google* Oh the octupus (Misspelled?) thingy. Lol okay. Cool! **

**anon: Thank you! And umm I've read them and I own the first three books, but I haven't read past like the fourth one. Lol I'll have to read them all! Lol I kinda got obsessed with Warriors for a while... Lol *rubs arm sheepishly* **

**FeathertheFloatsinBreeze: Cool! I gave myself a kittypet rencarnation once. Her name was Spot. And thank you! :)**

**Leopardheart: Thank you! Lol I do too! I want all the lake pokemon. But first I've got to beat this dude with blue hair. (can't remember his name!) He's the leader of Team Galatica (or is it just Galatic...?). Yep! :)**

**Okay, so I was going to post this last night, (4/27/12) but I was like super tired. I think I got to WhiteWinterStar before I decided that I was going to pass out if I didn't go to sleep. Lol but now it is 10 A.M (I got up at like 8) and I'm orta refreshed! Lol enyjoy, and sorry for posting this at ten instead of midnight last night! ;) **

* * *

><p><em>Hollyleaf wouldn't take me into another cave! He thought, panic rising in his throat. She wouldn't! Would she? <em>

_For a moment his trust in his sister flickered. But he pushed it aside ferociously. If he couldn't trust her, who could he trust?_

"You're sure?" Lionblaze asked, his gaze flickering nervously from his brother to his mate. Cinderheart nodded confidently.

"We have a place to stay, and we have plenty of poppy seeds. It's now or never, Lionblaze" She said. He sighed.

"Alright. But we have to be one hundred percent sure that he understands why we're doing this!" The gold tom said, pawing anxiously at the ground.

Cinderheart's face softened and she licked his ear comfortingly. "I know it's hard seeing your family hurt." She said gently. "But if we do this now his leg won't hurt him in the future."

"Can we stop talking about it and just do it?" Dovewing's voice was tight and somewhat forced. Cinderheart turned to face to grey she-cat, and she was surprised by the almost pained look on her face.

"O… Okay." Cinderheart said, blinking. She padded over to Hollyleaf, who was standing blankly next to Jayfeather, rhythmically stroking his side with her tail.

"Jayfeather?" Cinderheart said softly. The tom looked up at her, his blue eyes full of sadness.

"I know." He said softly. "I understand. It has to be done." He looked at his paws and closed his sightless eyes. "Go on." He whispered.

Cinderheart stared at him for a moment, then padded slowly to his side. "Jayfeather, you need to take some poppy seeds first. We don't want to hurt you. But if we don't then you'll have a limp forever."

"Fine." Jayfeather murmured, not looking up or opening his eyes. "Just do it already!" Cinderheart stared at him for a heartbeat, unsure if she should reply or not. Finally, she decided just to listen.

She stepped aside and grabbed a pawful of poppy seeds. "Eat these." She said quietly, waiting for him to move. He did as she said quickly, but he didn't say a word.

Cinderheart glanced behind her to say something to Lionblaze, but the words left her when she saw Dovewing.

The younger she-cats eyes were wide, and filled with dread. For a moment, Cinderheart was confused. Then it hit her.

Dovewing didn't want to be here. She didn't want this to happen.

She was afraid.

"It's alright." Cinderheart murmured softly, so that Dovewing was the only one who could hear. "Go. He'll be okay. Just get some moss and water." Dovewing hesitated, then nodded, relief washing over her face.

"I… I'll come back." She said as she slowly back out. "I promise."

Cinderheart nodded, knowing that Dovewing was promising herself more than her.

She watched the younger cat jump up the box steps for a moment, then she turned back to Jayfeather.

"Let's get started."

. . .

As soon as she stepped out of the window, Dovewing was running. She flew through the trees, not caring where she went or how far it was. She just needed to run.

To get away. To hide.

Finally, she felt she'd gone far enough. She knew she hadn't truly gone that far, but she didn't care. All she could think about was poor Jayfeather, and the pain she'd seen in very clear detail on his face.

Even before they'd broken his leg.

Before the real pain came.

She couldn't read minds, not like Jayfeather. But she wasn't stupid. She knew he was remembering being tortured by Breezepelt. She knew he still blamed himself.

_You are such a kit! _She thought angrily. _You've seen plenty of cats hurt. You've been in tons of battles! What makes this any different? _

_None of those cats was tortured just because they're weaker than another! That's why we have the warrior code, so that no cat feels this kind of pain! _

_But some cats don't follow the warrior code. _

Guilt pricked at her pelt, and she flinched. She should be with him. Jayfeather needed all his friends if he was ever going to heal, and she was a coward who couldn't be there for him.

Slowly, her ears rose. And when Jayfeather's screams filled the air, she was listening, ever cry like a claw, sinking deeper and deeper into her heart, until there was nothing left except the screams and the pain.

And she cried.

. . .

None of them knew why he was screaming. But he was. They all assumed Cinderheart had made a mistake, that the poppy seeds weren't working. But that wasn't the reason. Cinderheart had been too exact, and the seeds worked too fast and efficiently. They didn't know that, but he did.

He screamed because of the memories that flooded him, blocking out reality and forcing him painfully back into Breezepelt's cave.

_It was dark. Well, obviously it was dark. He was blind, and he was in a cave. But it seemed… darker, if that was possible. It wasn't just typical night time darkness. This was a kind of darkness that tugged at him, wrenching his soul away and destroying him, suffocating him. _

_It was the depths of Breezepelt's mind. _

_His first thought was that the tom just wasn't thinking of anything. But he knew that wasn't true, because Breezepelt had been angry about something. Then he assumed that the black tom was blocking him. But Jayfeather didn't think that was possible. _

_So where was he? _

_Then, a sudden flash of light caught his attention. Curious, he followed it. More light flooded him, blinding him for a moment. Then a clearing with two cats came into view. _

_One was obviously Breezepelt, and the other…._

No!_ Jayfeather frozen. The other cat was Tigerstar. _

He's dead! _Jayfeather wanted to scream. _He can't be here!

_But he was here, somehow. Grinding his teeth together, Jayfeather crouched down and listened. _

"_Thought you'd be clever by training apprentices alone, huh?" Tigerstar hissed scathingly. "Thought you'd be praised?" _

"_I was just…" Breezepelt started. Jayfeather blinked at the hint of desperation in the tom's voice. _

"_SILENCE!" Tigerstar snarled, his claws coming across Breezepelt's face. Jayfeather flinched involuntarily as blood seeped from the cuts. _

"_You will do as you are told." Tigerstar hissed, oddly calm. _

_Breezepelt hung his head and nodded, not darning to look into the tom's eyes. Tigerstar sneered. "Pathetic." He sneered. Breezepelt stiffened and stood still for a moment. "What? Are you as stupid as you look? Get back to training you worthless excuse for a cat!" _

_Breezepelt and Jayfeather flinched at the same time, and Breezepelt stalked away. Jayfeather followed, Breezepelt's thoughts echoing in his mind. _

_Stupid._

_Pathetic._

_Worthless._

_Worthless…_

* * *

><p><strong>THIS IS A MEMORY NOT A DREAM! Tigerstar IS dead. Probably...<strong>

**Yay! Lol Random Question time!: Have you ever been so tired that moving was something that required all of your attention? I have! (Last night when I was editing this xD) **

**Hunger Games updates (That sounds so bad! Lol): Must... Read... Book 2... and 3... lol...**

**Twilight update: ... *crickets chirp* ... NOTHING NEW! xD **

**Pokemon update: Training my Pokemon... nothing new... xD **

**Harry Potter update: I haven't been on Pottermore is SOOOO long! :( Lol xD **

**Okay, so these probably bug those people who couldn't care less about what goes on in my very cluttered brain, but I like talking. xD Lol and it's my story! xD Haha Oh and one last thing! If I ask a question and someone gives me a partically awesome answer or I just like their review, there name will be honored down below. **

**-Honored Name-**

**See? So if you want to be honored than type up good reviews! ;) **


	29. Chapter 29

**Only 885 words. I know. I'm sorry! *sits in corner of shame.* but I've been busy! I had softball, piano, schoolwork, ISTEP (Indiana state test something something) and it's all super stressful, and I don't have a ton of time to write! *sits down* Alright, now that I've ranted enough, thanks to:**

**WhiteWinterStar: Thank you :) And I do too... I feel mean, torturing him, but it must be done! (okay not really, but I'm still doing it! XD) **

**Brokenjay: I do too! But I have like four more cats to use. :P And yeah, I thought this was kind of strange, but... idk. I liked it, and since I'm writing xD **

**xXJayfeatherXx: Thanks :) and yeah. **

**Pale-eye: Lol thanks. Wow that is tired. **

**My name is swansong: Me too! And your cat sounds cute, but evil. Lol **

**Hawkholly: You didn't cry when Dobby died? Lol neither did I. XD lol I wanted to cry cuz I felt like I was attacking a kitty then my cat came in and I petted him and I felt better. ^-^ And I think I'll be able to fit Crystal in somewhere, but she'll most likely live with other cats. **

**Spottedfern: Yep, there;s more! ^-^ Lol thanks! **

**Shinx is epic: Wow that is tired lol. that stinks. Lol SAME! Love Jay, Hatefully love Breeze. ;) xD **

**Mariogirl133: Lol OMG you ran an 8K? Lol I can barely run a mile. I'm impressed. Lol I will definetly (MISSPELLED!) use her! The Spanish name thing gave me an idea. I wanna make her Spanish. (like an accent) Here's an example. ("Hola, amigos." A cool voice said softly. "Are you lost?") or something like that. I {think} Spanish people don't really call everyone amigo, but I like it. xD Oh, and please don't be mad if I don't use her soon, I'm still trying to figure out what order to bring in new characters! I just need to get all the details, so that once I'm ready to use them I have all the info. :) **

**Hawkpath: Lol I'm sorry. Okay, thanks. Lol I feel like I MUST fit all the cats in, because if I don't I'll feel like I left someone out! Thank you! Lol **

**Hawkholly: Cool! Lol I have yet to Google it, so yeah. lol all I know of this game is from what my reviewers have told me! And lol it's fine. I don't mind. ^-^ **

**Wildstep: Thank you (x2!) 1 for the review and for reading my story, and the second for reminding me! Lol I forgot about your story, and I went back and you'd added like three chapters. Naturally I was extatic. (MISSPELLED!) xD Lol *Uses big annoucer voice* EVERYONE READ WILDSTEP'S STORY! IT'S REALLY GOOD! :D**

**Leopardheart: Lol ikr? Haha yay you caught him! (her?) And lol. I think a lot of those quiz just throw everyone in Hufflepuff, because I took one once and it said I was a Hufflepuff. I'M A RAVENCLAW! Lol **

**A Beautiful Beast: Lol ik! She's a total Mary Sue. xP L.O.L. Me. Too! Lol I don't think marrying stories is legal, but thanks! :D Lol I already knew I was crazy! Why must everyone remind me all the time? Lol ;) **

**Sunblaze: It's okay. :) *hides sharpened knife* (jkkkk lol) Riolu is soooo adorable! :3 Lol **

**XSpiritwingX: Ik! But I can understand why he's depressed, I mean he lived in a cave with no other cat for company for like three moons. Poor Jayfeather.. And thank you! I love when people like my writing! :) I'm glad I can show people the emotions that are meant to be felt, sometimes I feel like I'm not expressing it enough. :) **

**WatercolourRainbow: Aw get well soon! And thanks! Nutella? *Jumps at and steals nutella and runs away* MINE! xD **

**Bookdancer: Thanks! I like your username. :) **

**authorwannabe101: Thanks! Lol I feel like I stand out as that crazy girl who tortures her favorite cat. ;) Lol **

**FeatherThatFloatsInTheBreeze: Thanks! Lol me too. Spot was originally a bunny for another very differnet story, but then she became a cat. lol :3 **

**mossstripes: Lol wow. Lol I don't cry over spilled milk. I DIE over spilled milk. O.O Lol xD *Spills milk* NOOOOOOOO! :'( lol xD **

**Hollystorm : Thanks! *grins and runs away, screaming in joy* (read the bottom AN at the end. You'll understand. :3 **

**Leopardheart: Okay! :) Lol**

**withcsoul531: Lol I love torturing cats. In stories. NOT REAL CATS! I love me kitties. *hugs all five of my cats at once* Oh. I might read them, but now I'm a little scared lol. xD Lol yeah! Besides, Life probably stole the lemons anyway. ;) **

**Okay, now I'll let y'all read...**

**Just kidding! Lol... Okay, I just have a tiny mistake to fix. In chapter 13 Jayfeather says that the clan still has Leafpool, but in chapter 10 it is clearly stated that she's dead. Lol no one noticed this, but I did. So yeah. Just so you know... lol (this is mostly for me, when I go back at the end and fix all my little errors.) Okay, NOW you can read. :) **

* * *

><p><em>Breezepelt and Jayfeather flinched at the same time, and Breezepelt stalked away. Jayfeather followed, Breezepelt's thoughts echoing in his mind. <em>

_Stupid._

_Pathetic._

_Worthless._

_Worthless…_

Hollyleaf watched in froze horror as Jayfeather yowled again, a spasm taking over his body.

"What's happening? Why isn't he awake!" Lionblaze hissed angrily, pacing. Hollyleaf watched her pacing brother for a moment, his fear scent clogging her nose.

"Calm down!" Cinderheart snarled, turning towards her mate. "I have no idea what is happening to him, okay? If I knew I'd be doing something!" Tears filled her eyes, threating to spill over.

"Cinderheart." Hollyleaf said suddenly, her emerald eyes filled with determination. "We need water. Where's Dovewing?"

"She was afraid. I told her it was okay for her to go." Cinderheart said, shaking her head.

"She… She'll hear us." Lionblaze said. "She isn't a coward. She's listening." He turned his muzzle to the sky. "Dovewing, we need poppy seeds and water! Hurry!"

The she-cats exchanged a skeptical glance, but neither said anything.

"I'll see what I can do for now." Cinderheart said softly, turning back to her patient. Hollyleaf followed her and ran her tail along Jayfeather's side.

"Please be okay, brother." She whispered. "We can't have come all this was just to watch you die."

. . .

_Hurry! _

The words echoed in her mind as she ran, her tail flying behind her like a grey banner.

_Hurry! _

Her blue eyes searched frantically, stretching out and raking the trees for poppy seeds and a water source.

_Hurry! _

Finally, she found it, a large clump of poppies and a small stream. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, her paws barely touching the ground. Quickly, Dovewing tore off a batch of poppies and set them to the side. Then she scanned the stream for moss. She found some, growing on the side of a tree. Pulling the spongy plant up expertly with her claws, she shoved it into the water. She bent down to pull the water moss out of the icy stream, when a short yellow plant caught her eyes. Dovewing blinked and looked up. About a tail length from the opposite shore was a large cluster of small gold flowers.

_Marigold… _She thought, looking at the plant. She took a step forward, then hesitated. Lionblaze hadn't asked for marigold, just water and poppy seeds.

_So? _She thought heatedly_. He doesn't know everything! And marigold will keep infection out. _Dovewing hesitated again, then leaped across the stream and bit off a clump of marigolds.

Satisfied that she'd done the right thing, Dovewing scooped up the wet moss and poppy seeds and sprinted off in the direction of the Twoleg den. With any luck Jayfeather would be fine.

. . .

The fever came fast and sudden, striking him like an adder. It had waited for the precise moment to attack, watching for the moment when he was at his weakest, when he was the most vulnerable. Then it came, filling his body like a poison, until he just wished it would end.

_Why Starclan? _He moaned silently, the pain keeping his eyes closed. _What have I done to deserve this? I followed your instructions, word for word! What have I done? _

Another yowl escaped him, and he trembled, but not from the fever. He waited for the pain that usually followed when he showed that he was hurting, but it didn't come.

_Of course not…_He thought blankly, barely taking in his own thoughts. _You aren't with Breezepelt anymore… _

Jayfeather put his muzzle back on his paws, silently begging for the relief that would not come.

. . .

"You heard us!" Hollyleaf said in surprise as Dovewing came barreling through the window. She didn't reply, because if she did the moss and herbs would fall. Instead the grey she-cat leapt down the stair of boxes as quickly as she could. Finally, she reached them and dropped the herbs, breathing heavily.

"I brought… marigold too…" She panted.

"Great! You did perfectly." Cinderheart said, but Dovewing could see right through her calm shell. She knew inside the she-cat was panicking just like she was.

"If any cat can save him, it's you." Dovewing said firmly, looking the other she-cat straight in the eye. Cinderheart nodded, soaking in the confidence of Dovewing's gaze. Then she turned.

"Jayfeather," She whispered, probing his side gently. His eyes opened slowly, and he looked at her, his eyes wild.

"I'm sorry…" He muttered hoarsely, his eyes glazed slightly.

"It's okay." Cinderheart said gently.

"No it isn't!" He wailed, trying to sit up. "It's my fault!"

Cinderheart, unsure of what he was talking about, said quietly, "Jayfeather, calm down. You haven't done anything, and you're sick. You need to rest."

He hesitated, then obeyed, mumbling, "I deserve it."

"No you don't." Cinderheart insisted, and before he could argue, she pushed poppy seeds in front of him. "Now eat these." She commanded.

Jayfeather sighed, but obeyed again. Lionblaze turned, unable to watch anymore. Instead he padded over to Dovewing and Hollyleaf, who were talking quietly. Lionblaze sat next to his sister and put his muzzle on his paws.

"At least he's alive." Hollyleaf said softly, licking his ear comfortingly.

"Barely." Dovewing muttered sadly.

Lionblaze shook his head sadly. "He's not living," He said grimly. "he's existing."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, sad ending. I think atleast lol. <strong>

**Random Question: Book or movie? Which do you perfer? Book all the way for me! :3 **

****Hunger Games update: NEED... books... 2... and 3... lol...****

****Twilight update:** What could I possibly say? I've read all the books and seen the first movie (i could only watch that one. It wasn't... I didn't... I didn't like it, I'll just say.) (probably gonna stop updating this one... xD) **

****Pokemon update:** T. R. A. I. N. I. N. G! :D **

****Harry Potter update:** Still not back on Pottermore, but that's where I'm headed after I update. :) **

**Okay, so here it is. The FIRST EVER Honored name. This one was super hard, because there were a bunch of really good reviews, but I narrowed it down to four. 1. Leopardheart because of her Mespirit named Pinkie and because she's true to her real House ;) 2. A Beautiful Beast because her review made me laugh a lot. :3. XSpiritwingX because she told me exactly what she liked about the chapter, and 4. WatercolourRainbows because she gave me nutella ;) Oh and she also told me what she liked baout the chapters. lol **

**Now, after much internal debate, and fear that some people are gonna smack me, I award the Honorary Reviewer award (made that name up myself :3) to...**

**-XSpiritwingX-**

**Congrats! :) **

**Oh and special appluase to Hollystorm, my 300th reviewer! (thats why I freaked out xD) So for talking so much. :) Lol remember, Honorary Review could be you! **


	30. Chapter 30

***Jumps out of a bush* I'M ALIVE! I am super super really sorry (supper really? lol) for taknig what... *checks watch* a whole WEEK to update but my life has been sent in a swirling disaster of chaos. We've had projects in science, language arts, and social studies, I was at my grandparents for a couple days for my cousins graduation party, and I still have regular stuff. (softball, piano, etc. etc.) Plus my internet currnetly hates me. But I hope this makes up for it. It's only around a thound and three hundred words, but I posted something! :D Okay, enough ranting for now. Thanks: **

**mossstripes: Lol.. ok-ay... (Should I be worried? lol) **

**My name is swansong: Yeah, but I generally like books better. :) **

**anon: O.O You have an account? Lol i did not know that. Is your username anon, or is it something else? Thanks, and cool! Lol I 3 pinao. xD**

**Pale-eye: Um... okay... *twitches nervously*... Are you mad at me for something? I'm sorry! *falls on knees* Don't go to the corner of shame! I'm sorry for short chapters! :(**

**Hawkpath: Lol at least you didn't have to write it ;) *Smacks Breeze* NO ONE WILL HELP YOU! You hurt Jay! Breeeze: YOU made me hurt him. Me: ... Shut up! *sobs* xD **

**Brokenjay: Don't die! Nutella! 3 Lol cake too. xD**

**Bookdancer: Yeah, I like books better. And haha me too. I ramble (like now xD) But I'm generally known to be a quiet person. Lol**

**WatercolourRainbow: Lol okay, I am super sorry. But I don't think his best friends will be back until (MAYBE NOT FOR SURE!) the sequel. I'm actually not sure... I have like two main ideas for a sequel (which I know I'm doing) but I hav eno idea which to use! Lol**

**Shinx is epic: Yeah books xD Lol thanks... :) **

**witchsoul531: Lol that sounds freakin stalkerish. Lol xD And yes. They probably would. **

**xXJayfeatherXx: Lol thanks. ^-^ **

**Silvertail of shoreclan: Thanks :) And yeah, I kinda contridict (Misspelled?) myself in this chapter, but Lionblaze is being bipolar. :P **

**Sunblaze: Aw! Lol I'm not that tough. Lol I get so sad writing this stuff, but I love to do it! :) **

**Rebel Rocker: Lol I do that too. xD **

**Emberstar of Iceclan: That's what I want to say! lol Yeah, I always imagine them in a certian way if something happens. Cinderheart is calm; Lionblaze angry; Hollyleaf anxious; and Dovewing upset. **

**FeatherThatFloatsInBreeze: Thanks! :) Lol okay.**

**Riverfeather: Thanks! :) I will.**

**Mariogirl133: Yeah, I totally agree. Okay, I'll meantion her sister somewhere. :) But is it okay if I make her speak Spanish, but not like speak it? Lol confusing... (an accent I mean) Yay no errors! :D**

**Leopardheart: WOW! Lol I'm training to catch him too. **

**Wildstep: Yay! :D Glad to help! ;) **

**Leopardheart: Wow, really? That'd be amazing if I was! I wish I was related to one of them lol. **

**Firekirby: IK! Poor Jay... **

**Hopesplash: I don't mind babbling. :) Isn't it weird how suffering of our favorites is awesome? Lol THANK YOU SO MUCH! :) I was about to update and I saw your review and I almost passed out. Thank you! :) Oh and they deleted your story? That stinks... **

**Okay, I've talked a lot. But one last thing. Now, I haven't done one of these in.. *checks watch* about thirty chapters. So here's one so I don't get sued! **

**Disclaimer: I am in no shape, way, or form earning money/benifits from this story. I don't own Warriors. They belong to the amazing Erin's. Please don't sue me.**

* * *

><p>"<em>At least he's alive." Hollyleaf said softly, licking his ear comfortingly. <em>

"_Barely." Dovewing muttered sadly. _

_Lionblaze shook his head sadly. "He's not living," He said grimly. "He's existing."_

Hollyleaf turned uneasily in her sleep, her paws over her ears, trying to block out the echo in her mind.

_He's not living. He's existing. _

"No…" She murmured, turning again.

_No! It's my fault! _Jayfeather guilty face flashed in her mind, and with a start she woke.

For a moment Hollyleaf sat, panting heavily. Then she looked around her. Sunlight was pouring in from several windows, all as high and as big as the one they'd come in through. Spark was sleeping in a pool of sunlight, snoring lightly, her dull orange sides rising and falling slowly. The others were nowhere in sight.

_They probably already woke up and went hunting. _She thought with a spark of guilt. And she'd been sleeping while they worked. She sighed, when suddenly a thought hit her.

She was alone, except for Spark, with Jayfeather. She could talk to him without the others bombarding him with their words.

Excitedly, she got to her paws and padded towards Jayfeather. She bent to wake him, then realized with a start that he was already awake. _He was so still… _She thought, looking at her brother for a moment.

"Jayfeather?" She said softly. He turned his head towards her to show that he was listening.

"Jayfeather, I wanted… I want to talk to you. About what happened." She said gently. His eyes grew wide.

"O… Okay." He whispered, trembling from tail to nose.

"I just want to know what Breezepelt did to you. I only know what I can see. I want to know what he told you. What he said that made you believe all these horrible things about yourself."

"He… he just told me the truth." Jayfeather whispered, not meeting her gaze.

"Jayfeather, nothing he told you is true!" She hissed angrily. He flinched, and nodded hastily. She sighed. "I'm sorry. But please, just tell me what he told you. I want to help you."

He hesitated, then softly he said, "He told me that I was worthless. And that it was all my fault that all those cats died in the final battle; that if I had been quicker, smarter, that I would have saved them." Tears formed in his eyes, but he didn't stop. "He said that no cat cared what happened to me anymore, and that my clan and my family and StarClan had forsaken me. And that I was the reason that Crowfeather hated him."

Tears were streaming down Jayfeather's face and he turned his blind eyes to the floor, not wanting his sister to see the pain he felt. But she already knew.

"Oh Jayfeather." She whispered, her eyes misty. "I'm so sorry! But you can't believe a word that traitor said! You aren't worthless! You've proven that time and time again! And there were four other fully trained medicine cats! If any of those cats could have been saved they would have." Hollyleaf's voice was stronger now, and filled with determination. She _would _convince him, no matter what it took!

"And your clan hasn't forsaken you, and neither have we!" She carefully skidded over StarClan, because she honestly didn't know, or care about them. She was still angry that they'd let her brother be tortured. "We never stopped searching! The first thing Lionblaze and I did when we found out you'd disappeared was look. It took us nearly a moon to convince Firestar to let us leave the territory! I swear Jayfeather, if we could've we would have been here in a heartbeat."

"But… what about Crowfeather? It's my fault Breezepelt hated him! It's my fault he's dead!" Jayfeather moaned hoarsely, his dull blue eyes filled with pain and guilt.

"Jayfeather." She said firmly. "Breezepelt was insane. Crowfeather didn't care about Breezepelt because he didn't care about Breezepelt's mother. It's not your fault that Leafpool and Crowfeather fell in love. And it's Crowfeather's own fault for not loving his son like a father should."

Jayfeather looked up at her, a spark of hope flickering in his eyes. "So… so it's not my fault?"

Hollyleaf smiled slightly, relieved that her brother was finally seeing reason. "No." She said simply. "It's not."

"And you do care about me?"

"You know I always will, Jayfeather. You're my brother." She said, licking his ear affectionately.

"And you won't… you won't leave me?" He asked hesitantly.

"Never." She said firmly.

And with those simple words, Jayfeather felt the burden that he'd been carrying since they left the cave light. He felt as if he could breathe easier.

Because Hollyleaf would never lie to him.

He knew that.

. . .

Lionblaze walked glumly through the trees, unanswered questions and fears swirling through his mind.

What if Jayfeather never got better? What if he was always like this, always afraid of him? They were brothers' for Starclan's sake!

Starclan. Anger filled his stomach at the thought of them. They could have warned them, or convinced Jayfeather to stay in camp! But no, instead they gave no help but words. Nothing that would help them. Nothing that would save Jayfeather.

Lionblaze sighed, knowing it wasn't his ancestors' fault, no matter how much he wanted to believe it was. Leafpool had warned him, hadn't she?

Lionblaze shook his head, trying to clear it. How had life become so confusing? Sure, he could handle battling cats. He knew how to do that. It was what he'd been born to do. But this… This was completely different.

He wasn't used to fighting for someone's trust, especially his brother's.

Lionblaze stopped suddenly, the scent of mouse reaching his tongue. He crouched and searched for the tiny creature. It scurried out from the undergrowth, looked around, then began pawing at the ground. Cautiously Lionblaze crept forward, his paws barely touching the ground. Then, when he was barely a half-whisker away, he pounced.

Clumsily he caught it and delivered the killing blow, but not before it squeaked loudly. Lionblaze growled around his prey, angry that he'd let his thoughts get in the way of his hunting.

Feeling defeated and tired, Lionblaze collected the rest of his prey, knowing that the forest would be empty for a while, thanks to his clumsy kill.

Once he'd reached the Twoleg den again, Lionblaze squeezed in, his head barely fitting with the fresh-kill grasped in his jaw.

He jumped nimbly down the boxes, now accustomed to them, and looked around for Hollyleaf. He was shocked to see her and Jayfeather curled up next to each other, both asleep.

"H'leaf?" He asked around the prey in his mouth. A moment later his sister's eyes opened, and she blinked, staring at him.

"Lionblaze!" She stood, careful not to wake Jayfeather, and padded excitedly towards Lionblaze.

"I think I'm getting through to him!" He voice was soft, but filled with excitement. "He finally talked to me, and he seemed to _believe_ me when I said it wasn't his fault!"

Hollyleaf didn't specify what _it_ was, but Lionblaze was sure he had a fairly good idea of what she meant.

"You got through to him?" He asked, jealously gnawing at his stomach. He quickly pushed it away, telling himself just to be glad that his brother was finally healing.

Lionblaze smiled. "That's great, Hollyleaf." He said with a glance at his sleeping brother. "That's wonderful."

* * *

><p><strong>yay! Okay, question. <strong>

**Do you have any questions for me? I mean, really. I seiously cannot think of any questions. Send me a PM or just review! Ask away! I'll answer (alomst) anything! :D**

**Hunger Games: Until I get the books I think I leave this out from now on. **

**Pokemon: Training then I'm gonna catch an awesome pokemon that I can't spell! xD **

**Harry Potter: Went on Pottermore a few days ago... Lol I haven't had enough time for more than five minutes though! **

**Okay, so I was having a little trouble deciding. Then somone new (I think) reviewed. And her review made me wanna sing with joy. CONGRATS: **

**-Hopesplash- **

**If you wanna know exactly why then look at he review. It's quite touching. Alright, see you soon! :) **


	31. Chapter 31

**I'M SO SORRY! This chapter is really short and I'm really busy and its been 2 weeks since I updated! I'm sorry, but I'll make up for it once school is over, I swear! **

**anon: Too true! **

**Hawkpath: Ik! :)**

**Sunblaze: Lol Hollyleaf= Kitty theorapist 83**

**Rebel Rocker: Lol, that's what I said, but these cats' don't listen to me... XD **

**My name is swansong: Dog. Lol and I have about 20 daily doses of chocolate. :3 **

**witchsoul: LOL best qoute EVER! Haha wel thanks for reviewing! :) **

**Brokenjay: Lol okay... xD **

**slmliau: Yay! Thanks, and I know I should write longer chapters, but I have very limited time! (I actually should be doing my homework, but I'll do that in first hour... lol) **

**Emberstar of Iceclan: Thank you! :) **

**WatercolourRainbows: I'm not sure what'll exactly happen in the sequel. Lol, I have several ideas, but like I said, nothings for sure.**

**Pale-eye: Lol wow... nice XD Lol **

**xXJayfeatherXx: At least you got to read it. :) **

**Hawkholly: Lol nice. Yay a question! (All questions asked will be answered at the bottom :3) **

**Agent Blossom 133:** **Account where? Lol its been so long that I have no idea what anyone is talking about! :( And I sometimes write StarClan, but sometimes I don't. *shrug***

**Blossom: Aw okay... **

**FeatherThatFloatsInBreeze: Lol nice. Me too. And just wait. Coming up (SPOILERS FOR NEXT CHAPTER OR TWO) is a lot of mental and tad bit of physical pain. :3 I'm evil.**

**Blossom: k. I don't mind. Lol XD **

**Leopardheart: Lol great job XD **

**Firekirby: That's what I thought. XD And don't worry, I will. :3**

**Pikachu34: Thanks! :)**

**Leopardheart: Lol nice. **

**Firekirby: Lol sorry for taking so long to update... :P **

**Pale-eye: Lol nice xD My planned team for the Elite Four is something like Pichu, Cleafa, and some others I don't feel like naming xD.**

**Sparrowfeather: Thank you! :) **

**Firekirby: Lol lots o' adjatives! (100% MISSPELLED!) **

**Pikachu34: Lol thank you! **

**Leopardheart (Next 5 reviews): Lol okay; sorry I'm slow!; again, slow; yay kitty!; and okay. :3**

**Wolf's Willow: I love your username! And I added you :3 **

**Firekirby: Sorry for taking so long.. **

**spottedfire: Updated! lol xD **

**TheBigEpicGiraffe: Thanks, and here ya go! :) **

* * *

><p>"<em>You got through to him?" He asked, jealously gnawing at his stomach. He quickly pushed it away, telling himself just to be glad that his brother was finally healing. <em>

_Lionblaze smiled. "That's great, Hollyleaf." He said with a glance at his sleeping brother. "That's wonderful."_

Jayfeather felt blinder than ever. Okay, maybe not _blind_. He felt helpless.

The world around him was an empty canvas. If only he could get up and _move. _

He knew perfectly well he shouldn't. Cinderheart had given him strict instructions not to walk, put any pressure on his leg, or even move it until it was healed.

"It won't heal right." She's said. And he knew that, being a medicine cat. But it didn't make the long, restless hours he sat any more bearable, or comfortable.

He could hear his siblings talking, both of them assuming he was still asleep. But what they hadn't realized was that Jayfeather had woken when Hollyleaf left his side.

"That's wonderful." Lionblaze was saying. But Jayfeather frowned at the envy that tinted his brother's voice. What could he possibly be envious about? Curiosity got the best of him, and he entered his brother's mind, carefully pulling out a memory.

"_It's over. It's finally over." Lionblaze was standing next to Cinderheart and Hollyleaf, his eyes closed in a moment of bliss. Then a realization struck him. _

"_Hollyleaf, where's Jayfeather?" The two cats looked at each other, and a moment later both bolted away in opposite directions." _

"_Jayfeather!" Lionblaze yowled, running past the injured and the dead. "JAYFEATHER!" But his brother's silvery coat was nowhere among the hurt or the deceased cats. _

_Then, a silvery coat lying alone, half hidden by a bush caught his eye. "Jayfeather?" The golden tom breathed, his heart pounding in his chest. The approached the still figure, but disappointment bit at his heart when he recognized it as not his brother but Shrewfoot, the ShadowClan deputy. Up close it was obviously not his brother. _

_Lionblaze sighed, and knowing he should help the injured she-cat, probed her side. _

"_Come on, Shrewfoot." He murmured. "You have to get up… We won…" _

_And as the she-cat stirred he couldn't help feeling that they hadn't in fact won. Not if Jayfeather wasn't there too. _

Jayfeather blinked as the memory disappeared. Lionblaze sighed and Jayfeather heard him padded away. Then, a sudden impulse hit Jayfeather.

"Wait, Lionblaze!" He called. The tom froze, then slowly turned around. "You… you can sit with me if you want."

. . .

Dovewing padded towards the Twoleg house, a mouse and a squirrel hanging loosely from her jaw, her mind reeling. How could she help Jayfeather, her brother in everything but blood? He had helped her so much in becoming who she was, and now, in his weakest moment, she couldn't do anything but bring him fresh-kill.

She kicked angrily at the dirt, hate towards Breezepelt for hurting Jayfeather, at the Dark Forest for training Breezepelt. She was angry at everyone and everything. But she knew she had no right to be angry. It was Jayfeather who should be angry, not her. But she couldn't help it!

Dovewing sighed as she reached the window that lead into the basement. Now an expert at entering and exiting the building, Dovewing slid inside and leaped nimbly down the boxes.

_Start by talking to him… _A voice whispered in her head, and she resolved to do just that. Until a voice broke through her thoughts and distracted her.

"I wouldn't go over there. Your friends asleep." Dovewing turned to see Spark standing behind her, just as the orange she-cat's jaw opened in a quiet yawn.

"Oh. Okay." Dovewing said, disappointment filling her.

Spark gave her a curious look, then gestured for Dovewing to follow her. Dovewing hesitated, then set the squirrel down and followed the older cat.

"I know your friends hurt. But I don't know how." She began, walking slowly and pointlessly across the basement floor, towards the grey steps that led up to a dark, rectangle that Dovewing couldn't quite make out.

Dovewing tensed slightly, unsure if she should tell this cat that she didn't really know about her friend's pain.

"I'm not asking to know what happened to him." Spark said simply. "I'm only telling you that I know. It's kind of obvious. But…" She frowned slightly. "Dovewing, what I'm really asking is do you think he'll be okay?"

Dovewing blinked. "Oh!" She hadn't quite expected this, but she recovered quickly. "Um… I think so. Cinderheart says he should recover, as long as we help him. I think he'll be okay."

Relief came over Spark's face. "Good, good." She murmured softly, mostly to herself. "Now,"

Spark cut off as a light flooded down the stairs, covering the two she-cats."

Dovewing stared into the light, her eyes wide as a female Twoleg stood in the light. The grey she-cat stood froze in terror as the Twoleg walked down the stairs, towards her. It muttered something Dovewing couldn't understand, and reached down towards her.

"Run!" Spark hissed in her ear, shoving her back. Dovewing stumbled, and turned to run, but a pair of hairless, pale hands grabbed her around the middle before she could.

"DOVEWING!" A black paw appeared in the pool of light, but Dovewing frantically shook her head.

"Leave me!" She called, desperate to keep her friends safe. "I'll be fine!"

* * *

><p><strong>If you were a warrior who would you be? Asked by Hawkholly: Well, after A LOT of thought, I decided either Hollyleaf, Spottedleaf, or Briarlight, but probably Spottedleaf, because she's awesome! :D Who would you guys be? <strong>

**K I'm not going to do all those 'updates' unless I actually have an update. **

**Harry Potter: I finished book 1 on Pottermore! Oh, and feel free to challenge me to a duel! Username is PatronusGalleon14753. :) **

**Twilight: I saw the funniest thing EVER! If you go on YouTube and search 'Alex reads Twilight 1' it'll bring up this guy, his username is nerimon and he's reading Twilight. It's really funny, but don't read it if you get offended when people hate on Twilight. Oh and he's British. BEST. ACCENT. EVER! :) **

**If you didn't know I'm American. :3 **

**Honored Reviewer: **

**-Leopardheart-**

**Congrats! You reveiwed like ten times for one chapter, and I found that impressive! (but please no one else just review because they wanna get the honowed reviewer... lol) **

**K, I SWEAR I will have the next chapter soon. **

**Peace off! xD **


	32. Chapter 32

**This is really short. **

**TheBigEpicGiraffe: Thanks :) **

**Bookdancer: Lol cool :) I don't usually win duels XD **

**Firekirby: Lol your welcome :3 **

**Leopardheart: Lol nice :) Squirrelflight is cool :) **

**My name is Swansong: Lol yeah... I like Sorreltail :) **

**TheBigEpicGiraffe: Lol totally. She should :3 Spottedleaf is awesome lol. **

**Pikachu34: Lol thanks! **

**xXJayfeatherXx: Lol well I wouldn't want to be Jayfeather, just because then I wouldn't be able to admire his awesomeness. :3 **

**spottedfire-star: Lol thanks! :) I always imagined Hollyleaf as a loving kind of cat. :3 **

**Firekirby: Lol it's fine. :3 **

**Shinx is epic: Yeah, me too. And not reviewing is totally fine! I know what you mean. We have a week left in school, and I already feel like I'm going insane! **

**Hawkwing-Mistkit: Yeah, good reasons :) I always think of her as using her powers as like a superhero. (er.. supercat?) **

**Hawkpath: Lol your so mean to Breezepelt xD **

**Rebel Rocker: I've actually been thinking about this schene for ages! Not this exactly, but more about one of the cats being catnappers. **

**Sunblaze: Lol half the time I do too xD **

**Hawkpath: Lol yeah and yes, you skipped 4. :3**

**Hawkholly: Yeah, she's a strong cat. :3 (Question will be answered at da bottom :3) **

**WatercolourRainbows: Lol cool! Happy Birthday! :D Lol yay, chocolate! :D **

**SpottedtalonWarrior: Lol don't worry, I misspell stuff all the time :3 YAY CONFETTI! :D **

**Ravenfur: Yep :) and I love Ravenpaw! :)**

**slmliau: Lol I love writing 'bout Jayfeather too :3 **

**Pale-eye: Lol good reason :3 I'd be Spottedpool if I could xD **

**Blossom the Celist: Ugh, your right that sounds bad xP I guess it's only two...**

**Leopardheart: Okay. **

**Firekirby (x4): Lol k... Yay!... Lol it's okay...Yeah I'm gonna read them! :D**

**TheBigEpicGiraffe: Okay lol **

**Wolf's Willow: Thanks! And no, but I might read some of it sometime :) Oh and I honestly have no idea xD **

**Percabeth2gether4ever: I'm sorry! School has been INSANE! It took me forever to find time to write this tiny bit! But don't worry, we have one more week than I SHOULD be able to write way more often. :)**

* * *

><p>Dovewing stared into the light, her eyes wide as a female Twoleg stood in the light. The grey she-cat stood froze in terror as the Twoleg walked down the stairs, towards her. It muttered something Dovewing couldn't understand, and reached down towards her.<p>

"Run!" Spark hissed in her ear, shoving her back. Dovewing stumbled, and turned to run, but a pair of hairless, pale hands grabbed her around the middle before she could.

"DOVEWING!" A black paw appeared in the pool of light, but Dovewing frantically shook her head.

"Leave me!" She called, desperate to keep her friends safe. "I'll be fine!"

_I'll be fine… I'll be fine…_

The words thundered in Hollyleaf's ears as Jayfeather leaned against her shoulder, and Lionblaze carefully held the tom's injured leg off the ground.

"We can't…" Jayfeather let out a hiss of pain as they reached the top of the box pile, his leg jarring slightly.

"Sorry!" Lionblaze said quickly, helping his brother fix his leg again.

"We can't leave Dovewing!" Jayfeather finished.

"We have to." Hollyleaf said, her voice flat. "Spark said she'd try and help Dovewing. We've just got to keep going."

The she-cat could feel Jayfeather trembling against her side. "Dovewing is strong." She told him softly, in a gentler tone. "She'll be alright."

Jayfeather didn't reply, and with a sigh Hollyleaf helped lift her brother through the window and into the warm, midmorning sunlight.

"I'm going to find Cinderheart." Lionblaze said abruptly, setting Jayfeather's damaged leg down gently. Then, without another word he was gone. Hollyleaf sighed again. This day was just falling apart.

"Let's find a place to rest for the night." She said quietly, letting Jayfeather lean into her side once more.

. . .

Dovewing hissed angrily as she was forced into a small, metal box by the Twoleg. It made a cooing noise, then turned and walked away. The gray she-cat hissed again, her fur on end.

_What's going to happen to me? _She thought, her stomach churning uncomfortably. _What are they going to do to me? _Her eyes widened slightly, remembering the nursery tales she'd heard as a kit of kittypets who went to the Cutter, and then came back. They were never the same.

Would she be sent there? Would she be turned into a kittypet? Was she going to lose herself to these Twolegs? A shiver went up her spin. Finally, with a sigh she sat down and closed her eyes.

_At least the others got away… _She thought miserably before falling into a light, uneasy sleep.

. . .

Spark padded slowly towards the front window of her housefolks dwelling, and quickly jumped into the den, her sharp blue eyes searching for any sign of her new friend's grey pelt.

_Maybe they put her in my carrier… _She thought suddenly, remembering the cage the housefolk always used when they took her to the vet.

The orange she-cat padded down the hall, into the living room, and just as she suspected Dovewing was sitting in her silvery cage.

With a nimble leap Spark landed on the couch, then jumped onto the coffee table that the cage was sitting on.

"Dovewing." Spark hissed. The she-cat's eyes snapped open and searched for a moment before finding the dull orange cat.

"I think I can get you out. Just hold still…" Spark put a paw on the lock, just as the familiar shriek of her housefolks kits reached her ears.

Eyes widening, Spark leaped off the table and bolted under the couch, just as the two male housefolk kits raced into the room, their eyes and mouths both wide open.

They reached Dovewing's cage and reached their paws inside, trying to pet the she-cats pelt. Dovewing hissed and sank farther back into the cage, her fear scent filling the air.

Spark watched silently from under the dusty couch, unsure of what to do now.

_This is going to be harder than I thought…_

* * *

><p><strong>Q: Do you play any insturments? Yes, I play piano, baritone, and tuba :)<strong>

**Oh, and just so everyone knows, I wouldn't be updating this week. I have finals, and I really need to concentrate on those. **

**-Hawkholly- **

**For asking the only question! Lol xD I do like answering questions people! :) **


	33. Chapter 33

**Yay an update! I know I said this already, but I should be able to update more in July, because softball is over that month. ^-^ Sorry for taking so long to update. **

**Blossom the Cellist: Lol never would've guess. xD Ugh, sorry. I hate repeating mistakes DX **

**Bramble and me. Squirrelflight: Yes! I think they make a cute couple. :)**

**Hawkholly: Lol yep :3 thanks! I think I passed them all. :3 Questions will be answered at the end of each chapter. :) **

**Hawkpath: Yeah, I kind of thought of Graystripe, and how he might react when he finds out Dovewing was caught by Twolegs too. :3 Questions will be answered at the end of each chapter. :) **

**Sunblaze: Lol she did xD Questions will be answered at the end of each chapter. :)**

**Rebel Rocker: Wow that's bored. Lol jk books are good! :D Lol nice answer. :3 **

**xXJayfeatherXx: Yay, piano! And thank you. :) **

**WatercolourRainbows: Yeah... I don't think I meantioned their hands being sticky in the last chapter, but I did in this one, because yoou gave me the idea. XD heehee And thanks. :) I think I passed them all, so that's good. :) **

**Wildstep: Wow, you've played for a long time. I've only played piano for 3 years, baritone for 2, and tuba for 1. xD Lol **

**Bookdancer: Cool! My piano teacher is my neighbor lol. xD Thanks, and neither can I. I'm excited to write Firestar's reaction. :3 **

**Pale-eye: Lol wow. I haven't played Pokemon in forever. Lol, and thanks. :3 **

**Hawkpath: YES! O.o **

**Shinx is epic: Questions will be answered at the end of each chapter. :) Lol but we don't like the same Windclan cats! :D **

**Leopardheart: Cool! I'm in band too. :) And a kid in my class is Canadian! :D **

**Firekirby: Cool! And np :) lol **

**Pikachu34: Lol ik xD **

**TheBigEpicGiraffe: Thanks! :) **

**oOHawkpathOo: Oh my gosh. I KILLED SOMEONE! *sob* lol sorry XD **

**Leopardheart: Lol cool. Sorry for takin' so long to update. :3 **

**Pikachu34: Lol ikk poor Dove :3 **

**Shadow in the Stars: Thanks! And sorry for taking so long to update. :) **

**A Beautiful Beast: Lol I'd love to have Dovewing as a pet, but if I knew it was her or any warrior I don't think I'd be able to keep her. Oh and I'm 13 too! I've only played piano since I was like 10 though. :P **

**The Feral Spirit of the Wolf: Lol yay! xD I lik angsty torture fics, but that's mostly cuz I'm crazy. xD **

**Leopardheart: Um... let's see... C! They're so cute. :3 **

**TheBigEpicGiraffe: Yep! I just got the second book from the library. :) I cried too. Poor Rue... She was my favorite character! :( **

**Rainbow Lily: I have an idea for a sequel, just hang on lol. :3 Also, I love the My Little Pony Derpy pic. Lol **

**Firekirby: Lol my fav is... idk.. lol **

**Wolfblaze ut etiam Jimmy: *yawn* **

**Courtney Loves Jello (all 3): Lol yep! Although I already have a twin, but she only likes Warriors. I have no idea how she doesn't like Harry Potter. Thanks! And I seriously just started reading it! Lol I think I got to like chapter 4 before I had to go. I't really good. *grabs cookies* YUMMY! Also I 3 cheese sticks :3 I love Skillet! Lol nad my fav of the three is WAFFLES! Lol my mom doesn't like waffles and I have no idea how. Wow, nice job! I don't have enough free time to finish lol. XD **

**Leopardheart: Lol I plan to train my team to level 100 each then fight the Elite Four. :3 also wow I don't have Black or White, BUT I WANT THEM! lol **

* * *

><p>They reached Dovewing's cage and reached their paws inside, trying to pet the she-cat's pelt. Dovewing hissed and sank farther back into the cage, her fear scent filling the air.<p>

_Spark watched silently from under the dusty couch, unsure of what to do now. _

_This is going to be harder than I thought…_

Lionblaze stomped through the trees, not caring that he was probably scaring all possible prey away. All that he could think of was Dovewing.

_Why'd she have to get caught? _He thought angrily. _Why wasn't she more careful? _

Instantly guilt burned his golden pelt. Of course she hadn't _wanted_ to be captured! It wasn't her fault…

He sighed. He knew that, but it was just… so hard… He needed _someone _to blame for this mess.

_Breezepelt… _A cruel little voice whispered in the back of his mind. _If it wasn't for him, Jayfeather would be home, and so would Dovewing… _

Lionblaze sighed again. Sure, Breezepelt was evil. But if Crowfeather and Leafpool had never run away together then Crowfeather would have loved Breezepelt like a father should.

But if they hadn't run away then Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and he would never have been born… He shook his head. This was too complicated…

"Lionblaze?" The golden tom was pulled from his confusing thoughts by the soft voice of his mate.

"Are you okay?" She asked. He stared at her for a moment, then did something he hadn't done since he was a kit. He ran to her side and rubbed his head again her shoulder.

"It's all my fault." He whispered. Cinderheart quickly shoved the surprise that filled her away and licked her mate's had.

"No it's not. You did all you could. Whatever it is, it is not your fault." Lionblaze closed his eyes and shook his head.

"What happened?" Cinderheart asked gently.

"They took her." He replied hoarsely.

Cinderheart blinked. "Hollyleaf?"

"No… Dovewing…"

Cinderheart felt her heart clench in fear and anger. Whoever _they_ were was going to pay. "Come on, Lionblaze." She whispered, fighting to keep her composure. "Help me take these herbs back to the others, and then we'll think of a plan to get Dovewing back."

Slowly, Lionblaze stepped back, his pelt hot with embarrassment at his kit-like behavior. "Sorry." He muttered.

Cinderheart smiled kindly and licked his cheek. "It's fine. We need each other, especially now." She purred softly.

Lionblaze smiled, then bent and took a mouthful of herbs that were stacked neatly on the ground. Cinderheart followed suit, then let her mate guide her to the others.

. . .

Dovewing licked her pelt fiercely, desperately trying to get the disgusting smell of Twoleg, and the sticky substance from the little Twolegs, off her fur. Finally, she had to admit defeat. She was in a Twoleg house. There was no way of removing the scent completely, and whatever was stuck to her pelt was defiantly stuck, at least until she was free.

The grey she-cat sighed and tried to get comfortable, a task made nearly impossible by the cold metal that touched her delicate belly fur, sending shivers through her whole body.

"Dovewing?" The young warrior lifted her gaze, and saw Spark sitting on the edge of the table, her blue eyes wide and illuminated in the darkness.

"Spark!" The grey she-cat was on her paws in a flash, hope filling her. "Can you get me out?"

The dusty orange she-cat hesitated, and Dovewing instantly felt her hope freeze, and crash to the floor.

"Well…" Spark shifted from paw to paw nervously. "I'm not sure… I mean, I never figured out how to get out, and I've been in there a million times."

Dovewing sighed and sank to the floor again.

"But," Spark added hastily, "I think it'll be easier now, since I'm on the outside."

Dovewing stood slowly, and tried to see outside the cage, at the lock. "How's it work?" She asked curiously.

"Well…. I think this bit goes down, then you push it out, and the door opens." Spark said, some of her usual confidents returning.

"Do you think you can get it open?" Dovewing asked, anxious now.

"Yes, I'm sure I can. But it'll take a lot of time." Spark glanced out the window. "Time that we don't have right now." The grey warrior sighed. She wasn't sure how much more petting she'd be able to take.

"Don't worry." Spark said. "It's a Saturday. The kits go to school on Monday."

Saturday? Monday? School? Dovewing stared at Spark, slightly overwhelmed by the new words.

"Oh. Um… it's two days before the kits go back to where they learn." Spark explained. "Anyway, Monday would be best, because the kits would be too tired to notice you missing, and the adults have to go to work."

"Okay." Dovewing said with a sigh. Two days of doing nothing but sitting in a cold cage, trying to avoid Twoleg kits and their sticky hands? "Sounds great." She muttered dryly.

"Oh, come on, Dovewing." Spark said irritably. "Haven't you ever wondered about housefolk? You could learn something new."

Dovewing sighed. "Alright." She said at last. "Do you want to explain the Sat-er-day, and Monday?"

Spark grinned. "Saturday. And sure." So the two she-cats sat, talking about Twolegs, and the forest, and whatever came to mind, until the sun rose once more.

. . .

Jayfeather closed his eyes and breathed in slowly. A dull ache filled his chest.

Everyone around him ended up hurt or taken! He shook his head, trying to clear it of the self-doubt and sorrow.

"Hollyleaf?" He said softly. He felt his sister stir at his side, and her sleepy voice mumbled, "Wha's the matter?"

"What… What'll happen to Dovewing if Spark can't get her out?"

Hollyleaf hesitated, and he could sense her uneasy. "Please," he begged. "I'm not a kit! I need to know!"

The she-cat sighed. "The Twolegs will probably send her to the Cutter and she'll change, and become a kittypet."

"Oh…" he said, his voice hoarse.

"But she'll be safe. She won't…. The Twolegs will take care of her." Hollyleaf said in a desperate attempt to comfort him.

"I guess…" He mumbled sadly.

"Spark said they won't hurt her." Hollyleaf told him gently.

"But we just met her!" Jayfeather said, almost angry that his sister would trust a cat they didn't even know. "How can we belief her?"

"We have to." Hollyleaf said softly. "We have no way of knowing if she's really telling us the truth or not, but we have to have faith."

Jayfeather sighed heavily. "And you know, she's a lot like you." Hollyleaf murmured absently. "A lot like the old you. I miss that you…" Hollyleaf yawned and in a heartbeat she was asleep. Jayfeather sighed again.

"I'm not sure if that me exists anymore…" He murmured softly to himself, closing his eyes again. "Maybe it does exist, somewhere far away…"

* * *

><p><strong>How long does it take you to write each chapter? Um well it depends. Sometimes it only takes maybe two or three days, and other times it takes a week. It depends on if I have an idea for the chapter or not. :) <strong>

**What emicon is your favorite? My favorite is ^-^ or -_-* or :3 but I guess I like -_-* the best. It really depends on my mood. :3 **

**Do you know anyone on fan fiction personally? Like one of your friends in school? Nope. :3 Out of all the kids in my class, I honestly think I'm the only one with an interest in writing. :P **

**If Jayfeather were to die how would you react? (This is an example of how I'd react) WHAT? NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! WHERE'S THE ERIN THAT WROTE THIS? SHE'S GOIN' DOWN! GRRRR... And that's how I'd react. :3 Then I would explode, then I'd calm down and write a fanfiction about Jayfeather NOT dying. XD **

**Who is your least favorite warrior cat of every clan? Lets's see... Shadowclan- DAWNPELT! I hate her for accusing Jayfeather of murder. Thunderclan- Honestly? Pinestar. I always felt that he was a bit of a coward for leaving his clan. Riverclan- Hawkfrost. Grr... I just don't like him! Windclan- Nightcloud. It's because of her (and Crowfeather, but mostly her) that Breezepelt was evil. Kit's aren't born evil.**

**Honored reviewer: **

**-Courtney loves JELLO-**

**Because we could be twins! Lol XD **


	34. Chapter 34

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I haven't been able to update in forever because I've been at camp. Please forever my slowness. Thanks to:**

**Hawkholly: Thanks :3 Me too lol. Questions at the bottom. :)**

**Pale-eye: Yeah... And Jayfeather starts acting normal in here! But... nvm.. You'll find out. I almost cried when I found out Hollyleaf died. And Ferncloud. And all the others I don't feel like naming them all... But SPOTTEDLEAF! :'( **

**Sunblaze: Cool :3 And you did review before her. **

**Rebel Rocker: I know, poor Dove! But don't worry, she'll be okay. **

**oOHawkpathOo: I know! I love how this chapter begins though... :) **

**peacekittyofawsome: Lol I love Firestar! I cried in the last book. **

**oOkittywhiskersOo: Swansong! :) Hi! Nice reaction lo**

**Wolf's Willow: I might... Muahahaha! No, I don't know yet. Lol this story writes itself really ;) And thanks. I did mean believe. Probably... Lol **

**Nightwing of ThunderClan: Thank you! Questions at the bottommm**

**WhiteWinterStar: I do too, but I feel that Hollyleaf would be really caring and loving if she had kits, so I thought, "what if she cares for Jayfeather?" And that stinks! No one should ever give up. The first story I wrote on here really really really REALLY sucked. I honestly had no idea where the plot was going and I never even finished it. But I kept writing! Writers should never give up! Ever. **

**And that's my rant for the day. :)**

**Leopardheart: Lol congrats. Questions at the bottommmmmm. Lol ik. In the book (don't remember which one) where Breezepelt attacks Jayfeather and Poppyfrost I was like "GO JAYFEATHER! KICK HIS FURRY BUTT!" xD **

**Firekirby: Lol oops. Sorry 'bout the teacup ;) Wow that's a long list... Lol, but you gave me an idea. (Bumblestripe has family issues lol) ;)**

**Pikachu34: Lol no problem and thank you! :) **

**A Beautiful Beast: Lol oh okay. Sarcasm escapes me sometimes. XD **

**Wildstep: I love music, but my family isn't the most musical. My mom doesn't play or sing, my dad doesn't LIKE to play or sing but he can, and both my siblings play an instrument but I'm the only one who plays more than one. And sorry for not updating soon. I was at camp. **

**Flamebranch01: Thanks and interesting. Thanks for reading :D **

* * *

><p><em>Jayfeather sighed heavily. "And you know, she's a lot like you." Hollyleaf murmured absently. "A lot like the old you. I miss that you…" Hollyleaf yawned and in a heartbeat she was asleep. Jayfeather sighed again. <em>

"_I'm not sure if that me exists anymore…" He murmured softly to himself, closing his eyes again. "Maybe it does exist, somewhere far away…"_

"We need to keep moving." Jayfeather glared at his brother as best as he could without actually seeing him.

"We can't leave her!" He hissed, attempting to climb to his paws. A moment later he was back on the ground, hissing from the pain that shot through his leg.

_I had to be hurt when someone needs me! _He thought angrily.

"Jayfeather, just calm down." Cinderheart said soothingly. "We need to think."

"Think?" He snapped, feeling more like himself, the one Hollyleaf had been talking about, then he had in far too long. "How can you expect me to think when Dovewing could be turned into a kittypet, or worse? You're the ones who need to think! What if they hurt her?"

Silently to himself he added, _I can't let anyone else suffer for me. _

"Jayfeather, please," Begged Hollyleaf. Jayfeather could practically see the pleading look in her eyes. "Spark is going to save her! She promised."

Jayfeather snorted. "And how good have her promises been? She said the Twolegs wouldn't find us but they did!"

"Stop it, Jayfeather." Lionblaze said, his voice rising slightly.

"No! How can any of you think about leaving her? After everything she's done for us,"

"ENOUGH!" Jayfeather felt as if the wind had been knocked out of his at the sound of Lionblaze's angry voice. "We have to keep moving, Jayfeather. That's final." Lionblaze's voice had dropped so low that it was almost a whispered, but that didn't make it any less terrifying.

"F… Fine." Jayfeather whispered, memories he wanted to bury filling him. Claws raking down his back. Teeth ripping at his neck, throwing him against the wall.

_Pathetic. _

_Useless. _

Every fur on his pelt trembling, Jayfeather dropped his head and followed the others as they slowly continued walking, leaving the Twoleg house, and Dovewing, behind them.

_I'm so sorry, Dovewing! If only I wasn't so weak. _He thought silently as he followed his companions.

. . .

"Are you mousebrained?" Hollyleaf hissed quietly into Lionblaze's ear, anger pouring off her pelt in waves.

"What?" He asked dumbly and at the moment she wanted nothing more than to claw his ears off.

"Jayfeather was finally trusting us! He was acting like himself! Now look at him! He's terrified, all because you shouted! Can you imagine what he must be feeling right now?" She snapped, careful to stay quiet.

Lionblaze blinked, then a look of horror filled his face. "Oh StarClan!" He moaned, shaking his head. "I am a mousebrain!"

"No arguing here…" Hollyleaf muttered to herself as Lionblaze continued.

"I need to apologize!"

"No!" She hissed, meeting his eyes. "You'll only make things worse. Right now just leave him alone, and tonight I'll talk to him."

Lionblaze sighed, his amber eyes sparkling with shame. "Fine. But tell him I'm sorry."

Sympathy flooded Hollyleaf. "I will." She replied softly, licking his ear.

Lionblaze sighed and fixed his eyes ahead, resisting the urge to run to Jayfeather and tell his brother he didn't mean to be like… Lionblaze shivered just trying to compare himself to Breezepelt, but he knew that's who he had acted like.

"I'm sorry, Jayfeather." He whispered, so softly that not even Hollyleaf heard him. "I'm so sorry."

. . .

Dovewing had finally gotten past the paralyzing fear of the Twolegs and was beginning to become interested. There seemed to be a pattern.

The little ones woke first, then the female adult came, and finally the male.

The female went outside then returned with some sort of paper that she and the male looked at and talked about, then each went and did something different.

Then they all gathered in the room across from the one she was currently in, (Spark called it a dining room) and they ate.

Then they came into the living room, as Spark called it, and spent the rest of the day there until finally they all went to bed.

It was almost like a clan, but smaller.

"They're a family." Spark explained. "Like your clan. The man and woman each do different jobs so they can feed their kits, and while they're working the kits stay in a nursery with queens who take care of them."

Dovewing listened to everything Spark told her and learned a lot about Twolegs (they called themselves humans), but she was confused about a lot of what the other she-cat told her.

The Twolegs rode in the monsters to get place to place. Why couldn't they just walk?

Each 'family' was like a small clan. Why not just live in one big clan?

Dovewing was filled with so many questions that she felt it would take a thousand moons just to answer half of them.

"I'm afraid we don't have that kind of time." Spark said kindly when Dovewing voiced her thoughts. "Unless you would rather stay here?" She sounded almost hopeful, but the reply she received was exactly what she'd expected.

"Oh no, I could never be a kittypet! Especially right now. My clan needs me! Jayfeather needs me!" She opened her mouth again as Bumblestripe drifted into her thoughts.

"I need him." She whispered, tears spilling out of her eyes and down her face. "I need him!"

And Spark knew the questions were over. She didn't know who this Bumblestripe was, but he was obviously very important to Dovewing and she needed to get back to him.

Without another word, Spark slipped off the table and disappeared up the stairs, leaving Dovewing to think about her clan, her friends, and her mate.

* * *

><p><strong>What's your favourite band? Umm... Well it changes a lot, but currently my favorite is All Caps or Ministry of Magic. They're a little geeky, but I love them! :) <strong>

**Who's your favorite warrior cat? Jayfeather of course! :) And after him Hollyleaf. XD Then Ivypool. :D **

**If you could be any cat from Warriors, which one would you be? I'd be... Hollyleaf, Spottedleaf, or Briarlight, but probably Spottedleaf so that I could stare at Jayfeather from StarClan without him knowing. o.O jkkkk. No, I'd be her because I think she's an amazing character! :) **

**Honored Reviewer...**

**-WhiteWinterStar- **

**Because she gave me something to rant about! :D Don't complain I can do what I want XD **

**Okay, hopefully I'll update soon!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello! Sorry for taking so long to update, but hey, this chapter is about 1,600 words long! Recordd (for me... lol) Okay, I don't have much time, I'm very busy today. Thanks to: **

**xXJayfeatherXx: Lol I always need to update something. Lol but next week I'm making it update week. :3 **

**WhiteWinterStar: Bumbleholly? O-kay... lol I'm confused, but that's okay. It happens a lot. :3 **

**oOHawkpathOo: I know... poor Jay... *hides because I haven't updated in forever* **

**Guest(Sunblaze): Weird... well hi :3 Poor Jay...**

**Guest(Rebel Rocker): See, I told Lionblaze that, but these cats never listen. It's not like I can write their liv-. Oh... Oh yeah... I can... XD **

**Wildstep: I love Mousefur! And Longtail! And I see what you mean about the cats going crazy... **

**oOkittywhiskerOo: OMG Half Moon! *Bangs head against wall* how did I forget about her? Wow... Lol I would be her so that I could be all lovey dovey to Jayfeather :3 Lol And... yeah... I suppose it kind of is... But who's Gale? Lionblaze? **

**Silvershine of ThunderClan: Yay! I like making people happy :) Lol they're insightful? Hm. Good word lol :) And questions at thee bottommm. :3 **

**Bookdancer: Yeah, Squirrelflight would be okay, if she wasn't so ignorant... :P And sure I'll check out your story! ANd do you honestly think character death bothers me? Lol :)**

**Guest(Hawkholly): Lol questions at the bottom :3 Lol ranting is fun. Also, chocolate is better. Duh ;) Lol **

**Pale-eye: Lol agreed. Millie annoys me so much. Me and a friend are planning a fanfiction about her and Blossomfall arguing about why Blossomfall went to the Dark Forest. Lol Millie gets blamed xD **

**Flamebranch101: Never heard of them, but cool. :) **

**Rainbow Lily: It's labeled complete? Um... well it isn't. Lol XD I'll fix that in a moment. **

**Icywing: Yeah... I don't even know how it ends, and I'm writing it... Lol. :) **

**Flamebranch101(x6): 1. Um... okay? 2. Probably not, sorry but I don't think I'll have very many OC's in my next story. 3. Thanks? 4. Okay... I'm totally lost now... 5. Okay... I might. If I remember. 6. And I'm in Ravenclaw. **

**Shinx is epic: Hollow... That's a good word for Jayfeather. And I have no idea. Lol honored reviewer doesn't actually matter... lol. And it's Spottedpool. No upcase p for me! XD lol **

**Leopardheart(x3) : 1. Lol wow. (Lionblaze runs away, trembling* Lol 2. Questions at thee bottom! :) 3. Lol wow... haha xD nice. **

**Patty Hillard: Cool. Sorry. 'bout your kitty... :( **

**Firekirby: Lol I love baking. :) And that's a lot of cookies... O.O lol**

**icetalon15: Thanks! And probably not. And I bet they'll be really upset. I like Breaking Benjamin. :) I cried when Firestar died too! :( **

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh no, I could never be a kittypet! Especially right now. My clan needs me! Jayfeather needs me!" She opened her mouth again as Bumblestripe drifted into her thoughts. <em>

"_I need him." She whispered, tears spilling out of her eyes and down her face. "I need him!" _

_And Spark knew the questions were over. She didn't know who this Bumblestripe was, but he was obviously very important to Dovewing and she needed to get back to him. _

_Without another word, Spark slipped off the table and disappeared up the stairs, leaving Dovewing to think about her clan, her friends, and her mate. _

"Jayfeather?" Hollyleaf called softly, slowly approaching her brother, who was sitting in the shade of a large maple tree.

"Yes?" He asked hoarsely, his expression completely neutral. Hollyleaf felt her heart crack for the thousandth time since they'd first found him.

"I wanted to talk to you about Lionblaze." She said softly. Jayfeather's fur bristled slightly.

"No." He said stiffly.

"All you have to do is listen." She said gently, sitting across from him. "Please."

Jayfeather sighed. "Fine." He muttered reluctantly. Hollyleaf smiled slightly.

"Jayfeather, I know he sounded angry but you have to remember, he's gone through a lot." Jayfeather opened his mouth to comment, but she cut him off. "Not nearly as much as you, but a lot all the same. I mean, he lost you, then he saw Breezepelt torturing you, and now this? The stress of it all just got to him and he snapped. He didn't mean it. He even asked me to apologize for him."

"He didn't even care she was gone." Jayfeather muttered. Hollyleaf scowled.

"You know that isn't true, Jayfeather. He cares very much. Dovewing was his first apprentice. He loved her like a sister."

Jayfeather sighed. "Whatever." He murmured, staring at his paws.

"Jayfeather, he didn't mean to sound like… him." She said softly. Jayfeather's head shot up, his eyes filled with anger.

"Don't say that! Lionblaze is nothing like him!" He hissed. Hollyleaf stared, slightly surprised at how defensive he suddenly was.

"Jayfeather," She began.

"No! He isn't! Don't even suggest that! Lionblaze is my brother, and I know him! He wouldn't hurt me, but Breezepelt would. Lionblaze is _nothing _like him!" Jayfeather snapped.

"Jayfeather, I know." Hollyleaf said, trying to calm the angry tom. "I just thought,"

"You thought wrong then!" Jayfeather snarled. Then, as quickly as his temper had risen it fell. "No cat is like him." He whispered, staring at the ground. "No cat."

Hollyleaf stayed silent, wondering just how much damage Breezepelt had really done.

. . .

Dovewing licked her shoulder furiously, hating the disgusting, sticky feeling that covered her. Why had she let herself get comfortable? Why hadn't she stayed on her guard? If she had, her fur would be at least slightly clean. But now it was ruined. And unless she jumped into the river it would more than likely stay that way.

Sighing, she gave up the futile attempts to clean herself and began pacing in tiny circles around the cage, her mind racing.

Had the others left? Had they reached the clan yet? Were they safe? She sighed again and shook her head, trying to clear it. But they seemed stuff tightly inside her, like she was stuffed in this stupid cage. An involuntarily growl rose in her throat. Oh, how she loathed these Twolegs right now. Sure, they were offering her the best they could, but that didn't solve her restlessness or her worry for her friends.

She wanted out. _Now. _

She reached her paw out the cage door and clawed angrily at the lock. Suddenly, her claw caught in the bolt. Hissing in frustration, she yanked it out. She ground her teeth together, fighting back a yowl as pain seared through her paw and into her wrist.

"Great," She snarled in frustration. "Just GREAT!"

"Dovewing?" The grey she-cat glanced towards the ground and saw Spark watching her.

"What?" The grumpy she-cat hissed, licking her torn claw.

"What are you doing?" Spark hissed, and Dovewing knew the dusty orange she-cat had seen her trying to escape.

"I'm trying to get out!" Dovewing snapped, glaring slightly. "I'm sick of this stupid cage, and these stupid Twolegs, and this STUPID food!" For effect, she batted the food bowl the Twolegs had given her aside.

"Calm down or you won't be getting out at all." Spark retorted, "They'll think you're rabid or something and have the Vet put you down."

"Put me down? What, like on the ground?" Dovewing retorted with a snort.

"No," Spark replied coldly. "They'll kill you."

The other she-cat froze, her fur bristling slightly. "Kill me?" She whispered, all the horrible tales of Twolegs from when she was a kit racing to mind.

Spark nodded. "So if you want to live, and go free _tomorrow_, calm down. Just let them pet you and feed you and you'll be okay."

Dovewing nodded numbly, then slowly sat down. She heard Spark sigh from below and a moment later the she-cat was in front of the cage.

"They won't hurt you, as long as you behave. Don't bite the kits, and down hiss at any of them." Spark advised. Dovewing nodded.

"Where are they now?" Dovewing asked, glancing out the window. The sun was just touching the top of the sky, and anytime now it would begin its descent, until it fell behind the horizon once more. "They usually eat about now." She commented.

"They went out on a picnic." Obviously seeing Dovewing's confused look, Spark added, "They took a bunch of food and they're eating it outside." Dovewing blinked.

"I did that every day in my clan." She said, not understanding why the event would be considered special.

"Well they don't do it very often. It's fun for them." Spark said with a shrug. There was a pause, then it dawned on her. The Twolegs weren't home…

"Then you could let me out now!" Dovewing said excitedly.

Spark sighed sadly. "I can't. They could get back anytime now, and I don't want them to move you so I can't reach your cage. Don't worry, Dovewing." She added, seeing Dovewing's face fall. "You'll be free tomorrow. I promise."

Dovewing closed her eyes and took a slow, deep breath, then slowly let it out. "Alright." She replied, not opening her eyes. Then she sat.

Spark watched the she-cat, her heart filled with sympathy, and a bit of jealousy. If she were to be captured by another family would she be this anxious to get out? Or would she just not care? Looking around the room, she realized she probably wouldn't. It just didn't matter to her. She had no real family to love; no real reason to want to come back. Not anymore… Quickly, the she-cat pushed the thought of her family away; it was just too painful to think about, even now.

Jumping down from the table, she thought silently to herself, "Maybe the clans do have it better."

. . .

Cinderheart was tired. And not just physically tired. She was tired of worrying and stressing and thinking. She just wanted to be a kit again, and have no care in the world other than wondering what was outside camp. But she knew that would most likely never happen again. Not after everything she'd seen.

"Are you alright?" Cinderheart was pulled out of her thoughts by the concerned voice of Jayfeather.

"Me?" She asked with a snort, glancing sideways at him. "I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about."

There was a pause, and Jayfeather finally replied, "I know. Everyone seems to be worried about me. But what about the rest of you? You're all so busy thinking about if I'm okay that you haven't even stopped to ask yourselves if you're alright. Just look at yourselves. Dovewing is stuck with a bunch of Twolegs, Lionblaze is so stressed out that for a moment I thought he was going to attack someone, you're acting like you're carrying a thousand pounds on your back, and poor Hollyleaf isn't even acting like anything is wrong. I mean, look at her."

Cinderheart glanced at the emerald eyed she-cat and saw that Jayfeather was right. Hollyleaf looked like everything was totally normal. She didn't look worried or tired. She looked fine.

"But how…" Cinderheart began.

"She's denying it." Jayfeather said flatly. "I know it. She keeps telling herself that everything is going to be fine and dandy, but it's not. Dovewing might never come back; my leg might never heal properly. We all could get lost and die before we reach the clans again. But she doesn't want to believe that. So she's denying it."

"So she's acting cheerful so she doesn't have to deal with anything?" Cinderheart asked, scowling slightly. Jayfeather shrugged.

"Yes, but you should see what she dreams about."

Cinderheart glanced at the tom curiously. She knew he could read minds and go into others dreams, but she didn't think he'd do anything like that to his sister.

"She kept turning in her sleep. I wanted to know what was wrong." He explained flatly.

Cinderheart nodded her understanding. If she had that power she'd use it. Maybe find out what the nightmares Lionblaze sometimes had were about. He would never tell her…

"He won't let me in either." Jayfeather said, obviously knowing what she was thinking about. "I don't know how he does it, but he's managed to block me from his mind. I can't see what he dreams about."

"It must be awful." Cinderheart mused softly, pity for her mate filling her heart. Jayfeather nodded, then they continued there walk in silence, both too caught up in their own musings to talk any longer.

"Maybe…" Jayfeather began, but he was cut off when Lionblaze called, "Let's stop for today and make camp." Cinderheart and Jayfeather exchanged a look, but neither spoke. The moment had passed. Neither had anything to say anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>What's your favorite color? Um... Let's see... Well I like the color the sky is at night. I think it's not really black, but more of a very dark blue. :) I also like the color of the sunrise in the morning.. 3 (I felt that needed a heart... lol) <strong>

**What's your favourite Clan? Um... well I always thought of myself as a RiverClan or WindClan cat, but if I had to choose... RiverClan. :3 **

**Have you caught a Shaymin? Nope. Lol :)**

**If you could make any Warrior die, which one would it be? Um... Nightcloud. She's stupid. **

**Oh and I lied earlier. But it's not my fault! I said none of my friends is on this site. I found out a few days ago that one of them is on! Lol. She never told me she had an account. **

**Honored Reviewer: **

**-Shinx is epic- **

**Because I don't get why people care about honored reviewer either! Lol :) **


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello! I'm back from camping with a huge (well, for me) chapter! I do believe it's a record, at a grand total of 2,545 words! :) Yay! Oh, and I'm in a really good mood. I think y'all will like this chapter. And I would like to thank WhiteWinterStar for her amazing character, Spark, who is sadly making her (possibly) last apperance in this story. Everyone say aw. Awww. But, I would also like to thank Brokenjay for her character, Key, who is coming in! :) don't worry if I haven't used your character yet. I'll get to everyone. I hope... Now, thanks to:**

**Blossom the Cellist: Lol don't worry. I can't draw either. :) Oops... lol stupid mistakes! Gr... lol I'm gonna go name my Tube, Baritone, and Piano now.. lol Oh and lol yes, your reviews are epic ;) lol **

**xXJayfeatherXx: Lol I like purple... But midnight blue still wins for me XD And she kind of is... lol And thank you! I hope this one is too! :) **

**Pale-eye: Yay! And yeah, when she started favoring Briarlight (who I love!) I started hating her... (Millie I mean) **

**Hawkholly: Thanks! Questions at thee bottom. :) **

**Silvershine of ThunderClan: Thanks! :) Lol :I num num num **

**WhiteWinterStar: I wrote the scene (as I saw it) for Spark's sisters death. I really really hope you like it. I wanted to cry writing it. And yay, more Pokemon! :) **

**Wildstep: Lol awesome to everything! :) Lol I really do like all (well, most) colors. But like I said, midnight blue is my favorite. And I liked the old WindClan too. I would be WindClan really if it wasn't for Crow, Night, One, and Breeze. (One just because he gets all defensive about Fire helping him) **

**oOHawkpathOo: Thank you! That's kind of what I was going for. In the books the two aren't really shown as the 'brotherly' type, but I think they should be. :) Lol stupid Breeze...**

**spottedfire-star: Hmm... interesting... Well, Holly is just trying to make the best of what she has to deal with. I always think of her as being positive... And Jay just might explode... (not for real, but you know... I hope...) **

**Hollyfeather1: Okay! *writes faster in the past...* lol**

**Leopardheart: Coolio. And np :) I think he's kind of getting better. Slowly. Though he gets a little scared in this chapter...**

**Whitedemon (x2): 1. Lol *punches* NO NOMMING JAY! *pets Jay* 2. Oh, okay. Lol wow, nice lightningness. Lol **

**Shinx is epic: Np. :) IK! And thank you! I really hope you like this chapter! :) And maybe... Idk, you don't actually get anything, except me saying your awesome. Lol ? the bottom. (Lol question at the bottom if up didn't get it... lol) **

**SnowHeart: Yay! I'm so glad you found it again! :) Thanks! :) **

**Okay, that's it. Now, before you read STOP AND READ THIS! (that's for y'all who skip my A/N's) When you get to the part with Spark, start playing Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift. (You don't have to, but I think you should) I listened to it while I wrote that part, and I nearly cried. :) Okay, go read now :) **

* * *

><p>"It must be awful." Cinderheart mused softly, pity for her mate filling her heart. Jayfeather nodded, then they continued there walk in silence, both too caught up in their own musings to talk any longer.<p>

"Maybe…" Jayfeather began, but he was cut off when Lionblaze called, "Let's stop for today and make camp." Cinderheart and Jayfeather exchanged a look, but neither spoke. The moment had passed. Neither had anything to say anymore.

_Claws. Surrounding him, dragging him down. Tearing off his fur. Suffocating him. _

_Laughter echoed through the air._

"_You're a fool, Jayfeather!" A loud, horribly familiar voice snarled. Jayfeather turned his head, desperate to escape his tormentor, but the claws just dug deeper into his fur, pulling him farther into the earth. Into oblivion. _

_He opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out. Instead, more laughter echoed passed him. _

"_A weak, pathetic fool!" _

_Jayfeather fought against the paws as they continued to pull him down, desperate to prove Breezepelt wrong._

"_A useless, blind cat!" _

_The grey tom wildly shook his head, denying the voice's words. _

"_No one can save you now! No one wants to!" More insane laughter filled the air._

_Jayfeather opened his mouth again, and this time words came out. "No! You're wrong!"_

_A paw flew across his throat, blood welling up along the fresh cut. _

"_Am I?" The voice sounded darkly amused. "Then why am I the one cutting your throat?" Then another pair of claws slashed at his throat, and Jayfeather felt himself go limp against the paws. His breathe was forced and slow. _

"_You are weak, Jayfeather. And you will die a fool's death."_

Jayfeather gasped into consciousness and turned his head wildly, his sightless eyes searching for any sign that he was in fact alive and with his friends and not dying, surrounded by angry, pulling paws.

Taking a deep breathe, he scented Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Cinderheart all nearby. The tom relaxed, calmed by his families presence. Everything would be alright. He was safe. Breezepelt was dead. No cat would harm him now.

Right?

. . .

_Lionblaze scanned the little clearing he was standing in, attempting to push away the panic that rose in his throat. _

_Where was he? He certainly wasn't in the bushes they'd settled in that night. So where was he?_

_Before he could try to answer himself, there was a loud gasp behind him. _

_The golden-furred tom spun around and was surprised by the sight of his brother, his grey pelt decorated with fresh scars and cuts, stumble into the clearing. _

"_Jayfeather!" The large tom called, taking a step towards his wounded brother. _

_The other tom's eyes widened at the sound of his voice and he turned as if to run, but his paws gave out and he fell heavily to the ground. _

"_Jayfeather!" Lionblaze repeated, racing the Jayfeather's side. "Are you okay? What happened? Who did this?" A rush of protectiveness flooded him. He would make the cat that did this pay. _

"_I'm sorry." His brother whimpered weakly. "Please, don't hurt me." _

"_Hurt you?" Lionblaze asked, his voice filled with surprise and a bit of pain. _

"_Please!" Jayfeather begged. _

"_Jayfeather, I would never hurt you. I promise." Lionblaze assured his frantic brother softly._

"_You said that before." Jayfeather whispered in a pained tone, squeezing his eyes shut. _

"_What do you-" Lionblaze stopped midsentence, a 'memory' filling him. _

_Jayfeather was on the ground, his blind eyes filled with fear and shock. His grey pelt was coated in crimson blood. "I'm sorry!" He moaned, every word sounding painful. _

_Lionblaze stalked out of the shadows, uncharacteristic hatred and anger dancing in his amber eyes. "Too little, too late." The large tom sneered, then he lunged forwards and raked his claws along the smaller tom's already scarred back. _

"_Worthless piece of dung!" Lionblaze sneered, then he lifted Jayfeather by the scuff and threw him across the clearing. The tom's blood was smeared across the grass. "We should have let Breezepelt kill you when we had the chance!" _

"_I'm sorry!" Jayfeather whimpered again, seemingly lost for any other words. _

"_Too bad." Lionblaze growled, raising his paw. _

"_NO!" The real Lionblaze screamed as his 'memory' self brought his paw done, claws unsheathed. "NO!" _

Amber eyes shot open, frantically searching for truth. Something to prove he hadn't harmed his brother. Something. ANYTHING!

Then he saw him, and his whole body relaxed.

Jayfeather, his eyes closed, sleeping not ten tail-lengths away.

"I didn't hurt him." Tears sprang to his amber eyes. "Oh thank StarClan. Oh thank you."

He watched his unconscious brother long enough to be sure he was real and not some sort of illusion, then he fell back into sleep, still muttering softly, "Thank you. Oh thank you..."

. . .

The next morning, neither cat spoke of their nightmares. The two she-cats didn't mention the fact that both had been woken by the pairs thrashing and moaning. Instead, there seemed to be a silent agreement to let the matter slide.

Because none of them wanted to admit their fears.

So the little band of cats kept moving, none of them daring to say a word for fear that the dreams would come up. But the tension remained. The only reason any of them spoke that day was because of a stern voice that pulled them all out of their mulling's.

"Who are you?" Four head turned and three pairs of eyes stared at a she-cat standing about a tail-length away from them as she stepped out of a bush.

"We could ask you the same thing," Cinderheart replied coolly, being to first to recover.

The she-cat's pure white fur stood one end and her electric blue eyes narrowed. "Seeing as you're in our territory," She shot back icily. "I believe I have the right to know."

Cindeheart's fur bristled slightly, and she straightened defensively. But before she could reply, Lionblaze stepped forward.

"We're just passing through. We didn't realize any cat lived here. There weren't any border markers, so we just assumed…" He trailed off, seeing the look on the she-cat's face that stated that she clearly didn't care.

"Right." The gold tom said awkwardly. "Well… We'll be on our way then." He turned to lead his friends away, when the she-cat spoke again.

"What's with him?"

Lionblaze opened his mouth to ask what she meant, then he noticed Jayfeather. The tom was shying away from the stranger, attempting to hide his small frame behind Hollyleaf and Cinderheart.

"Nothing." Lionblaze replied defensively. The white she-cat scowled.

"Yeah right." She snorted, pushing passed the other two she-cats to reach Jayfeather. The tom bit back a squeak of fright and stepped back. Lionblaze thought about pulling the strange cat away from his terrified brother, then noticed how her movements seemed to become gentler and more soothing. He hesitated, and decided, for the moment, to watch.

"Are you alright?" The she-cat's voice was kind and sympathetic. Hesitantly, Jayfeather nodded.

"If you come with me I can get you a decent meal," She looked the skinny tom up and down. "You look like you could use it." She sent a glare Lionblaze's way like it was somehow his fault that Jayfeather was about the size of an apprentice.

Jayfeather paused and turned his head towards his brother. "If you want to." Lionblaze replied simply, knowing what the other tom was thinking. Slowly, Jayfeather nodded.

"Alright then," The she-cat straightened and turned on the spot. "Follow me."

She marched into the trees and slowly the group followed.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Cinderheart asked Lionblaze in a low voice as they walked.

"Nope," The tom replied. "But there are four of us. I think we can take her. Besides, if Jayfeather trusts her I think she's okay."

Suddenly, the she-cat was in front of them again, a mouse hanging from her jaw.

She dropped the small creature on the ground in front of the group. "Here you go. I'll be back." Then she disappeared again. Lionblaze was passing the mouse to Jayfeather when the she-cat appeared again.

"Oh, and I forgot to mention. My name's Key."

. . .

"Is it time yet?" Dovewing asked Spark, anxiously waiting for the Twolegs to fall asleep so she could leave.

"No," The other she-cat replied patiently. "The adults are still awake."

Dovewing sighed and laid her head on her paws.

"Tell me about your family." Spark said, trying to distract the other she-cat.

"Well," Dovewing hesitated, then seemed to decide it didn't matter what she said now. "I have a sister. Ivypool. My parents were Whitewing and Birchfall."

"Tell me about them."

So Dovewing told her. She told her how she'd felt when she found out her sister _and_ father were training in the dark forest. She talked about how proud she was to have a sister as brave as Ivypool. How the she-cat was once jealous of Dovewing's powers.

"It was like we weren't even sisters at one point," Dovewing confessed, looking at the ground.

Spark muttered something, and Dovewing's head shot up. "You had a sister?"

Spark stared at the grey she-cat in shock. "Well… Yes. But how did you..?"

"I have _really_ good hearing. I mean, REALLY good." Dovewing explained quickly, which only succeeded in confusing the other cat more. "Now, what do you mean at least my sister is alive?"

Spark hesitated, then took a deep breath. "I had a sister too," She admitted. "Her name was Ice."

"What happened to her?"

"She died." Spark said flatly, not meeting the other cat's eyes. "We were strays, even since our mom made us leave. We were about eight moons."

Dovewing listened intently as Spark spun her tale.

_It was winter. White flakes fell from the sky, and onto the back of two kits, barely old enough to be out of the nursery. _

_One, a light orange tabby, led, the snow blending with her white paws and belly. "Come on, Ice." She urged her sister, turning to her, blue eyes wide. _

_The second kit, her white pelt nearly invisible against the snowy background, followed slowly. "I'm hungry." She mumbled. _

_Spark bit her lip. "Look," She insisted, pointing towards the Twoleg house they were walking towards. "Maybe they have food. Remember how our old housefolks always put their extra food in those metal bins? I bet you could find some." _

_Ice's ginger ears perked up. "Okay," She agreed, standing a little straighter. "You look out for any housefolks, and I'll see what I can find." _

_Spark nodded and watched her sister pad away, forcing away the feeling of uncertainty, telling herself it was just the hunger making her unsure. Her sister was smart; she could take care of herself. _

_Spark prowled anxiously along the end of the territory (or at least where the Twoleg scent ended) waiting for her sister to come back with their treasure. _

_The orange she-cat's blue eyes darted back and forth, her mouth slightly open. No Twoleg was going to get passed her._

_Suddenly, a loud yowl, filled with pain broke her from her watch. "Ice?" Spark called, slowly trotting towards the place she knew the big cans were. Another yowl. Coming from the back of the house. _

"_Ice!" She broke into a full on run, desperate to reach her sister. _

_The dusty orange she-cat reached the cans in time to see a wild spasm of pain take over her sister's small form. The white she-cat's ice blue eyes met Spark's for a fraction of a second, and then her sister was still._

"_Ice?" Spark slowly made her way to her sister's side, heart pounding. "Ice?"_

_Spark crouched next to her sister, gently probing her unmoving side with one white paw. "Ice, get up." She commanded, her voice shaking slightly. There was no reply. _

"_Ice, you have to get up." The kit was becoming slightly frantic now, desperate for her sister to get up._

"_Ice, please! You can't leave me!" Tears filled the orange kit's eyes and she hung her head. "Please, Ice. I don't know what to do! Tell me what to do!" _

_Spark sobbed and her attempts to rouse her sister turned into incoherent mumblings._

_At last the she-cat contained herself enough to nudge her sister into a sitting position. Spark gingerly wrapped her sister's orange tail around her motionless form. "There," Spark whispered, blinking back fresh tears. "Now you can be sleeping. Safe and sound. Forever" _

_Then she bent and gently touched her nose to her sister's for the last time, and settled next to the dead she-cat, soaking up the last of her scent. _

_Spark closed her eyes, too heart-broken to resist when hands lifted her off the ground. She was too tired, too hunger, too heart-broken, to care what happened to her anymore. _

_The next day, Spark discovered that the housefolk were going to keep her. They buried her sister in the back, about a fox-length from the house. _

_Spark never left. _

As Spark finished her tale, Dovewing realized there were tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, sorrow filling her. She knew the pain of losing a sibling.

Spark didn't reply for a moment. Finally, she said, "I think they've all gone to bed. I'll undo the lock now."

Dovewing nodded but kept her gaze on the she-cat as she worked. Her movements seemed slower, more forced, then usual.

"Thank you for telling me." Dovewing tried.

Spark glanced at Dovewing, managing a tight smile. "No problem." She whispered, her voice suddenly hoarse.

The two stayed silent until at last, the lock opened. Dovewing jumped out of the cage but forced herself to stay by Spark. "Come with me." She said suddenly.

"What?" Spark stared at Dovewing in surprise. She obvious hadn't been expecting this.

In all fairness, neither had Dovewing.

"Come with me! Join my clan! Please. It'll be great!" Dovewing smiled, trying to get excited by the sudden offer.

"I can't." Spark's voice was quiet. "I can't leave. My sister is buried here."

"Please." Begged Dovewing. Suddenly she was dreading leaving. She didn't want to have to travel alone!

"I can't, Dovewing. You have to understand. My life is here. I'm not made for clan life. I'm a kittypet. This is where I belong."

Dovewing sighed, because she knew the she-cat was right. "Alright." The grey she-cat said softly. She turned and padded towards that basement.

"Thank you for everything."

There was no reply.

Dovewing bit back another sigh and padded slowly down the stairs then back up the boxes. Ashe squeezed under the open window and into the fresh air.

And inside, she knew they'd both made the right choices.

A sudden urge overwhelmed her, and she could only think of one thing. She had to find the others.

With renewed energy, the she-cat raced into the forest, not daring to look back.

If she had looked back, she would have seen an orange head with a white star on its forehead peering out the window, watching her leave.

"Good-bye, Dovewing," Spark murmured softly. "I hope you find your friends." Then she ducked back inside and padded into the adult Twolegs room. Exhaustion taking over her body, the she-cat jumped onto the bed and curled up at their feet.

And she too knew she'd made the right choice.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you ever want to strangle characters because of their stupidity? HOLLYLEAF! Well, only when she says they're Leafpool's kits. I mean, she killed a cat to keep everyone from knowing, then she tells them all! *smacks Holly* But I love Hollyleaf otherwise! :) <strong>

**What Jayfeather pairing do you like? Um... Well I kind of like JayxHalf, but it was more for Jay's Wing, not Jayfeather. My favorite is JayxBriar, but that's mostly because I think they're adorable together. Lol XD**

**Honored reviewer**

**-Blossom the Cellist-**

**Because she always corrects my mistakes, and because she's right; her reviews are awesome ;) Lol **


	37. Chapter 37

**OMSC! I haven't updated in like two weeks! I appolagize a million times overs. I was camping with some friends and I'm busy. (Insert other lame excuses here) Anyway, time for another freak out. OMFSC! (Oh my freaking StarClan) 501 REVIEWS! Thank you, thank you, thank you all so many times! :) I was going to make this chapter extra long for y'all, but sadly I have been feeling strangely uninspired for this story lately. :\ Sorry y'all. But I promise I will be trying to destroy this writers' block! Now onto the thanks. :)**

**PharaohSilver: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! :) **

**WhiteWinterStar: Yay! I mean, I don't want people to cry, but I'm glad the scene was good. :) I love LionxCinder. Haha I have not idea why... And haven't I already made this clear? I don't care that cats can't cry! Lol my story, so deal with it. ^-^ (Sorry if I sound mean; I'm not trying to!) **

**oOHawkpathOo: More crying! Aw... sorry, but I'm glad. Lol, does that make sense? I hope so... Haha. Me: Shhh Breezepelt. You can't talk. Just wait till the sequel. *hint hint* **

**xXJayfeatherXx: Haha thanks. Short and to the point. Lol **

**Hawkholly: Thank you! :) Lol I hate that pairing too! But my answer (offically and all) is at the bottom! XD **

**Ravenfur: Personally, I do think he should be single. But I'm a fangirl. Therefore I am required to have a favorite pairing of him. Lol xD Jk, but I like him as a single grumpy cat. And I totally forgot about Half Moon! But for some reason I don't really care for her thank much... Idk why, I just don't. Lol whatever.**

**fireblaze45: Lol from the stories I've read they do seem cute together. But I ship CinderxLion more... Lol And really? Thank you! :) **

**Flamebranch01 (x2): 1. Cool. 2. Lol course they do. They're VAMPIRES. Haha xD **

**Pale-eye: Lol okay. To each their own as I always say. I'm serious, I say that all the time. xD Haha I DON'T KNOW! Lol and RIGHT! I just want Key to be 'sassy'. Lol but as you can see I am clearly failing. I'M SORRY BROKENJAY! *Sobs* Haha... sorry... I'm crazy... **

**Snowheart: Lol thanks and sorry for taking FOREVER to update! D: **

**Blossom the Cellist: Lol... OMSC that's so many mistakes... Ugh... I think I'm going to go fix those. (And I'm not kidding! Lol) ? the bottom. :3 AND I KNOW! I think Squirrelflight is IGNORANT! I did not say stupid, I said IGNORANT! I don't think Squirrel is stupid. And okay! Hope your power didn't go out! :) **

**Guest: Me too! Haha xD And that is a good point... Thanks and yea, probably...**

**Leopardheart: Lol Berrynose kind of annoys me too... AND ME TOO! WHY ERIN HUNTER, WHY? ^-^**

**Snowheart: She ate posion. :)**

**Bluefire: Why Bumblestripe of course! Lol I ship BumblexDove and TigerxDove, but for this story it's only BumblexDove. :) **

**Warriorcatsrock: Yes! I have two Roblox accounts. My main one is tomboy135. Lol I made it a long time ago. Don't judge the lameness. ^-^ Your question shall be answered if you read the bottom. Lol **

**Jayfeatherisawesome1712: Ik! :( And i don't know... I think Jayfeather would be horrified by try to comfort Lionblaze. And Hollyleaf's dream? When? What? **

**Firekirby: Lol it's fine. :) You aren't required to review. Haha. :) And me too! Lol I love that song! (? the bottom) A friends of mine wrote a songfic to it. It's called Safe and Sound. Lol it's by Star of the Moon. :)**

**Now, onwards! **

* * *

><p><em>With renewed energy, the she-cat raced into the forest, not daring to look back.<em>

_If she had looked back, she would have seen an orange head with a white star on its forehead peering out the window, watching her leave._

_"Good-bye, Dovewing," Spark murmured softly. "I hope you find your friends." Then she ducked back inside and padded into the adult Twolegs room. Exhaustion taking over her body, the she-cat jumped onto the bed and curled up at their feet._

_And she too knew she'd made the right choice._

Dovewing followed her friends scent through the trees, not quite running, but not walking.

The scent trail was difficult to follow. It was old and barely there, but using her power she followed it easily

The days lost when she was stuck in the Twoleg den weighed down on her, moving her paws quicker and more urgently.

She only stopped when her stomach wouldn't allow her to keep going. Sighing, she scented the air, this time not looking for cats, but for prey. She could scent a mouse nearby.

Dropping into a hunter's crouch, clumsy from hunger, the grey she-cat tasted the air again.

The mouse was only about a tail-length away, hiding in the brush.

She padded in its direct, her paws barely touching the ground. When she reached the bush she leapt, and grabbing the tiny rodent in her jaw she delivered the killing bit.

The warrior allowed herself a moment of pride, then she bent her head and quickly devoured the little grey creature.

After catching and eating another mouse, Dovewing settled on a comfortable patch of moss and began grooming herself, while silently forming a plan.

She'd lost three days. If she hurried, she could make up for that and reach her friends before they got back to the clan. But that would mean she'd have to travel quickly, only stopping long enough to fill her belly and rest. But she could do it. After all, Jayfeather was injured. The others would have to travel slowly, while she was just one cat. She could go as quickly as she needed. All she needed to do was hurry…

Glad that she had a plan, Dovewing closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

. . .

"So, what are you lot doing out here?" Key asked once they had all filled their bellies.

"We're going home," Hollyleaf explained, giving her paw a lick.

"That really doesn't answer my question," Key pointed out. "Why are you away from your home?" She eyed Jayfeather's leg. "He shouldn't be walking on that."

Jayfeather stiffened slightly, knowing Key was talking about him. "It isn't their fault I'm hurt." He said.

Key narrowed her eyes, and for a moment her electric blue eyes flickered to Lionblaze. "I don't know," She said with a glare. "Maybe it is."

Lionblaze ground his teeth together, determined not to the give the sassy she-cat the satisfaction in knowing that she'd bothered him.

Hollyleaf looked like she was going to say something, when a rustling from behind her made her pause.

"Who's there?" The black she-cat called, standing and unsheathing her claws. Key rolled her eyes.

"Relax. It's only Chi." Just then, a small grey kit bounced out of the brush.

The kit skipped to Key's side, her already big blue eyes wide.

"Who are you?" She asked the group.

"Chi, this is Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Cinderheart," Key said, pointing with her paw to each cat in turn. "I offered them a place to rest and some prey."

"Why?" The kit asked suspiciously.

"Because that one is hurt." Key said quickly, pointing the Jayfeather.

Chi turned to stare at Jayfeather. The tom squirmed uncomfortably under the kit's intense look.

"Don't stare; it's rude." Key scolded. Reluctantly, the kit looked back at the other she-cat. "Are you hungry?" Key asked.

Chi grinned and nodded, bouncing happily as the white she-cat gave her a mouse to eat.

"Thanks!" The kit squeaked before picking up the prey and disappearing into the bushes.

The clearing was silent for a moment, then Key cleared her throat. "Yes. Well. That was Chi. We sort of live together."

"Sort of?" Hollyleaf asked, slightly confused at the other she-cat's choice of words.

"Yes. She doesn't always stay. She comes and goes."

"She's a kit!" Cinderheart said in disbelief. Kits were meant to be protected and kept safe. They shouldn't be allowed to roam around the forest whenever they liked!

Key shrugged. "That's just how it is. Chi can take care of herself."

Hollyleaf and Cinderheart exchanged an exasperated look. What kind of cat lets a kit run around when they could be hurt?

"Drop it," Lionblaze muttered. "It isn't important."

The two she-cats sent Lionblaze a look that clearly said they disagreed, but listened to him and dropped the topic.

"So," Key said after a moment of awkward silence. "Is there anything else you need?"

The group looked at each other, then Lionblaze said, "No, we're fine. Thank you for the prey."

Key shrugged. "It's not a big deal."

"But it is!" Hollyleaf insisted. Cinderheart and Lionblaze nodded in agreement.

Key shrugged again. "You would have caught some if I hadn't come in." She said nonchalantly.

This it me Cinderheart shrugged. "We still appreciate you helping us."

Key waved away the thanks again, and before any of them could argue she said, "Rest. I'll be back in the morning." Then she disappeared into the bushes, in the same direction Chi had left in.

The cats exchanged looks, and slowly they each made a nest for themselves and fell asleep.

Lionblaze was the last to sleep. He stared at the stares for what seemed like forever, wondering if they really should trust Key.

Sighing, he laid his head down on his paws. _Where's StarClan when you need them? _He thought sadly as he closed his eyes.

. . .

The next morning, Hollyleaf woke before the others.

The first thing she noticed was the scent of prey in the air.

Curious, the raven colored she-cat opened her eyes and sat up, yawning.

"Morning." Key said pleasantly.

Hollyleaf blinked. "Good morning." She answered instinctively. Then she noticed the pile of fresh-kill that lay next to Key. "Did you catch all that?" She asked in surprise.

Key smirked. "What? You don't think a loner can catch this much at once?"

Hollyleaf shook her head. "No, that's not it. It's just... Well to be honest I didn't expect to see you again."

Key rolled her eyes. "Hollyleaf, I fed you guys. I want to make sure my efforts don't go to waste."

"Go to waste?" Hollyleaf asked skeptically. Key nodded.

"I want to make sure you at least get out of my territory. I don't want to find out you got killed right after I spent my time and energy feeding you."

Hollyleaf snorted. "I think we'll be okay. We got this far."

Key glanced at Jayfeather. "Looks like just barely."

"Stop it," Hollyleaf said, stepping into Key's line of vision. The white she-cat blinked. "Listen, you don't know what happened. Just leave it."

"Fine," Said Key, sitting down. "Tell me about it. Why does he look like he's been tortured?"

Hollyleaf glanced at her brother hesitantly. Then she took a deep breath and said, "Because he was."

* * *

><p><strong>What Warriors pairing do you hate most? I hate hate hate JayfeatherxStick too. I also hate FernxDust, only because I think it's creepy. I mean, Dustpelt was Ferncloud's MENTOR! IT IS WEIRD! Lol, although I'm weird too... Oh well. I hate it, but I can live with it. Haha :3<strong>

**If you could be one rank (like kit, leader, warrior, apprentice) for your whole life and never really go up in rank, what would it be? Medicine cat. Lol that's actually what my main OC (Spottedpool. Duh lol) is in a clan I made up forever ago. (MoonClan. Yay! XD) **

**Favorite pairing? I think... probably FirexSpotted becuase I think they're adorable! lol**

**What's your favourite song? Forever Unstoppable by Hot Chelle Rae! :) **

**Honored reviewer:**

**-Jayfeatherisawesome1712- **

**because they're the 500th reviewer! Yay! **

**Okay, sorry for any mistakes, but it is almost one am, I got little to no sleep last night and my mom might come in at any moment and ground me from the computer, so I'm trying to hurry. Okay, I'll see y'all later! :) **


	38. Chapter 38

**Hi guys! So you might have noticed that it's been TWO WEEKS since I updated, and this chapter is really short. Well there is a reason. You see, I originally started this story for fun. And recently it hasn't been quite as fun. I mean, I still love to write and it's fun updating, but it feels more like a chore. And I don't want that. So if I update less it's because I'm only going to update when _I_ feel like I should. So please don't review saying, "Great! Update soon!" Please. I'll update when I update, and no amount of asking will change that. (Now bribes might work... I'M KIDDING!) Now, thanks to: **

**Pharaoh Silver: Lol cool. I didn't even realize that till now... Lol **

**WhiteWinterStar: Lol Key _is_ nosy. Lol, oh well. And I've never seen Sailor Moon, so I'll take your word for it. **

**Remembering Me For A While: Thanks? I think...**

**Jayfeatherisawesome1712: Lol. Sorry, this chappie is really short. Read up top to find out why. :) **

**Shinx is epic: Thanks! I can't really believe it myself... lol. **

**oOHawkpathOo: Lol thanks! Lol silence is golden. Duct tape is silver. Oh and I hope you like the second half of this chapter! *chews on nails* (You'll understand once you read it lol)**

**Wolf's Willow: Thank you! And yes, I forgot! I always get confused. :( Lol Oh well. I know now. **

**Okami Endless: Thanks! :) AND I KNOW! And sorry... it wasn't possible to update... Cuz I'm lazy... Lol **

**Guest: Lol I think AshxScourge is cute, but that's just my opinion. Lol **

**Hawk of the Cherrywood Vines: Q the bottom! Lol :) And cool! I like it! :) **

**Snowheart: Thanks. **

**D: It's a pairing between Jayfeather and this Stick he finds in the third (maybe?) series. It's... strange. And yeah, I've heard. Lol **

**Bookdancer: Hey, don't worry about it. Lol you guys don't HAVE to review. I just like it when you do. lol Thanks, and I shall try to update soon next time. :) **

**Leopardheart: Thank you! :) Oh I love Somebody That I Used To Know! :) Questions below. :)**

**Firekirby: Lol I love FirexSpotted, but you're right. SandxFire is awesome too. Lol **

**xScarclawx: Lol no problem. :) While i don't hate Jayfeather pairings I also don't really care for them. :)**

**Hollyfeather1: Lol glad you think so. :) I will try to update more regularly. :) **

**Cher Lloyd Fan: Yes, I know that now! People keep telling me! *sobs in the corner* Lol, no I'm kidding. But I do know that now. :) **

**Patty Hilard: Your welcome! I hope you had a very happy birthday! :) **

**And I'm sorry I said Dustpelt was Fernpaw's mentor! I made a mistake people, let it go! Lol, okay, on with the story! **

* * *

><p><em>Hollyleaf snorted. "I think we'll be okay. We got this far." <em>

_Key glanced at Jayfeather. "Looks like just barely." _

"_Stop it," Hollyleaf said, stepping into Key's line of vision. The white she-cat blinked. "Listen, you don't know what happened. Just leave it." _

"_Fine," Said Key, sitting down. "Tell me about it. Why does he look like he's been tortured?" _

_Hollyleaf glanced at her brother hesitantly. Then she took a deep breath and said, "Because he was."_

"What?" Key couldn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it!

"He was tortured." Hollyleaf could barely say it twice. Just thinking about it caused her pain.

"Why?" Key asked, "Cats don't just go around torturing each other! They aren't crazy!"

Hollyleaf sighed, and when she spoke again she sounded like she'd aged a thousand moons in one moment. "This cat was. He hated my family because his father was also our father."

"But you're siblings!" Key protested.

"Please, just wait until I'm done," Hollyleaf said impatiently. Key sighed, but nodded. "Anyway, this cat was insane. He hated us because our mother was… well…" Hollyleaf paused, trying to think of the easiest way to describe a medicine cat to a non-clan cat. "She… healed cats. And she wasn't allowed to take a mate. But she did and she had us. And Breezepelt was convinced that Crowfeather, that's our father, cared more about us than he cared about him. So,"

"Did he?" Key asked.

"Did who what?" Hollyleaf asked impatiently.

"Did Crowfeather love you guys more than he loved Breezepelt?"

"Oh." Hollyleaf hesitated. "I… I don't know." Suddenly she couldn't think. Had Crowfeather cared more about them than he did about Breezepelt? Breezepelt was his son. And he belonged to one clan. But…

"Breezepelt thought he did." She said at last. "But… I just don't know."

The two she-cats sat in silence for a moment, then Key, without looking at Hollyleaf, spoke. "Chi was abandon by her mother. She had barely opened her eyes. I have no idea how she survived. But she did, and if you asked her about her mother today she wouldn't tell you anything. She'd close up. Because she doesn't want to admit what I know is true. Her mother hated her enough to let her die."

Key suddenly blinked and turned her head. Their eyes met, and Hollyleaf couldn't force herself to look away as Key spoke again. "I can understand why knowing that would drive a cat to do mad things. I'm not saying it's right, but I understand."

The pair was silent again as Hollyleaf looked down at her paws and let the pale she-cat's words sink in.

What Breezepelt had done would never be forgotten. That much was obvious. He had hurt their family too much for that to happen anytime soon. But maybe, just maybe, they would be able to understand it. And maybe that would help them all heal.

. . .

The sun was only just peeking over the horizon when Dovewing woke. She yawned, then sat up and stretched. Around her, she could hear the noises of the forest. She longed to jump up and race through the trees, no worries in the world. But she knew she couldn't. Not right now.

Sighing, she stood and tasted the air. Not too far off she scented a vole. Smiling to herself, she padded slowly off in the direction she scented it.

Once she'd caught and eaten her prey, Dovewing set off in the direction she'd been going yesterday.

_Thank goodness I got such an early start, _she thought as she walked. _I bet the others haven't even started moving yet. _

Feeling pleased with herself, Dovewing began jogging. _Who knows? Maybe, if I'm lucky, I can catch up with them today! _Grinning, Dovewing increased her speed, and before she knew it she was racing passed trees, the rest of the world a blur in her mind. Oh StarClan how she'd missed being able to just _run _for the sake of running.

Then, she suddenly wasn't running anymore. It took her a moment to realize what had happened.

She'd run into someone.

Dovewing jumped up, just as the other cat, a she-cat, leaped back, her fur on end. An angry hiss escaped her mouth. Dovewing's eyes widened, but she quickly examined the other she-cat.

She was a brown tabby with black paws that matched tips of her ears and tail. Dovewing noted that she had a similar build to a prey hunter from the Tribe.

The grey she-cat looked up and met the other's eyes. Instinctively Dovewing took a step back as deep amber eyes glared at her.

"Sorry," Dovewing said. "I… I guess I didn't see you there."

The she-cat's gaze softened slightly. "It's alright, dear." The brown tabby said gently, obviously sensing Dovewing's fright. "It was an accident." The cat's ear flickered slightly, the black tips quivering. The she-cat sighed. "There goes my mouse."

Instantly Dovewing felt guilty. "Let me help you catch something." She offered.

The she-cat flickered her tail dismissingly. "It isn't a big deal," She insisted. "I can just find something else."

Dovewing hesitated, then extended her hearing. She heard the leaves on the trees rustling, and somewhere nearby a brook bubbled passed a Thunderpath. But Dovewing didn't hear any prey.

"Please." Dovewing said. "It'll make me feel better."

The she-cat sighed, then paused.

"Fine." She said at last. "But we're catching something for you too…" The she-cat paused. "I don't know your name!" She realized. Dovewing smiled.

"Dovewing." She said politely.

"Nice to meet you, Dovewing." The she-cat said. "My name is Hawk. Now, shall we hunt?"

* * *

><p><strong>Do you have any friends who are also on FFN that write Warriors like you? Yes I do! I didn't know she had an account till about a month ago, but she writes Warriors stuff too. I don't know if I should name her... Hmm... Well if y'all think I should I'm sure you'll let me know. ;) Lol <strong>

**If you were a pokemon, which one would you be? Hm... I would be... Giratina from Platinum! (Which I just caught! XD) It's freaking awesome and it has its own dimension. :) **

**Speaking of other dimensions... I can't believe I never asked you guys this, but does anyone else watch the brilliant show, Doctor Who? If so, tell me which Doctor was your favorite! Mine was David Tennant (He was the tenth) **

**Honored Review**

**... I'm sorry. There wasn't any review that really stood out to me... But maybe next time I'll do 2 to make up for this let down! :) **


	39. Chapter 39

**A month. A whole freaking month! Now, before you murder me, let me explain. I haven't been feeling like writing anything for a while, and everytime I did I was either busy or I wasn't home. And I'm taking Algebra this year (a year earlier than most) and it is so confusing! When do you reverse the sign for an inequality? Lol, okay enough of me. Thanks to the people who continue to support me even after my insane break:**

**Bookdancer: Thanks! And I know that feeling! I always _try_ to review, because I love getting reviews, and I (think) other people do too. :) Lol. And writing 'update soon' is okay, but I don't want that to be all people say. It gives me nothing to talk about! Lol :) **

**WhiteWinterStar: Cool! I can't make up pokemon, because I wouldn't be able to draw them and then I'd give up and be like, 'screw this!' Lol :) **

**Pharaoh Silver: Thanks! And I'm still debating whether or not to tell everyone who my friend is. I think it would be awesome if everyone just spammed up her stories and stuff. XD Lol she'd kill me. ;) And thanks for understanding. :) **

**Hawk of the Cherrywood Vines: Lol yeah, oOHawkpathOo submitted her. :) And thanks! I would feel really bad if people were mad because I couldn't update as much. :) **

**oOHawkpathOo: No problem, and a little yay! One of my goals when starting this story was to see if I could make people feel bad for the villian, even if it was only a little. :) Lol haha Breezepelt. XD *KIDNEY PUNCH!* Lol**

**Nanashi-chan1134: Lol I need a Ditto! :) **

**Mossstripes: Cool pokemon for a cool person. ;) Lol. And thank you! :) **

**Iceblaze of Thunderclan: Lol Doctor Who is the best. Lol XD My teacher asked us to list our 3 top TV show on a paper once and I put Doctor Who as one, then Alphas and Warehouse 13. Lol they're all sci-fi shows. XD CUZ I'MA NERD! XD And I love David Tennant! :) I cried when he left. )': And nice pokemon choice. **

**Leopardheart: Doctor Who is amazing. XD I want a hermit crab... Lol but mostly I want a hamster... Lol **

**A Beautiful Beast: I know! Lol while that feeling motivates me, it also makes me feel a little stressed. Lol and I know what you mean. I feel like writing a ton now! And I have an idea for a Evil!Lionblaze story, but I won't start that until this one is done. Lol **

**Firekirby: Yay! Lol. WATCH DOCTOR WHO! It is awesome lol. (You don't really have to watch it.) Lol Mew is cute... SHUT UP BREEZY! XD **

**Amazing-Thalie-Grace: ... I can't answer this without screaming. Lol just kidding. But please, say a tiny bit more! Please! :) **

**Evanna23 (x2): Oh, thank you! :) I heard the 4th and 5th Doctor were really good, but I haven't seen either. And no, I do not watch Merlin. :) Oh, and is your Doctor the one with the carrot on his shirt? That one is the 5th. :) (I have no idea what he 6th looks like. Lol) **

* * *

><p>"<em>Fine." She sai<em>_d at last. "But we're catching something for you too…" The she-cat paused. "I don't know your name!" She realized. Dovewing smiled. _

"_Dovewing." She said politely._

"_Nice to meet you, Dovewing." The she-cat said. "My name is Hawk. Now, shall we hunt?"_

Cinderheart nibbled on a mouse, glancing at Jayfeather every few minutes.

"What's wrong?" Lionblaze asked softly. His mate turned her gaze towards him, her eyes filled with worry.

"I can't remember if he's been limping lately or not." She said unsurely. "I haven't been watching him closely enough."

Lionblaze blinked. That was it? "Why don't you just ask him how his leg feels? I'm sure he'd tell you."

Cinderheart sighed. "I know, but…" She hesitated.

"What?" Lionblaze asked gently.

"Well… it's just… I mean… What kind of medicine cat am I?" She burst out. "I've hardly paid any attention to my patient since he got hurt!"

"You aren't a medicine cat," Lionblaze said calmly, giving her shoulder a comforting lick. "It's understandable that you didn't notice. You're a warrior, Cinderheart."

The grey she-cat shook her head. "But…"

Lionblaze gently put his tail over her mouth. "Cinderheart, just go ask him now."

Cinderheart stared at her mate for a moment, then nodded. He watched her pad to Jayfeather's side and sit down. The pair exchanged a few quiet words, then Jayfeather held out his leg. Lionblaze smiled, and turned away. Cinderheart had everything under control.

She just needed a little help remembering that sometimes.

. . .

Dovewing's fur was flat against her back and her muscles were tensed. In front of her, a squirrel was chewing on a walnut. The warrior slowly, very slowly, padded forward until she was only a tail length behind the little creature.

With a hiss, she threw herself forward, scaring the creature. It let out a panicked squeak and bolted, right into Hawk's waiting paws.

"Nice catch!" Dovewing complimented, bounding forward just as Hawk delivered the killing blow. The brown tabby smiled at Dovewing through the squirrel's chestnut fur.

"It wa' not'ng." She mumbled. Dovewing laughed and shook her head.

"You've got a little something," She teased. "Right there." Dovewing pointed paw at Hawk's mouth. If there hadn't been a squirrel hanging from it, the tabby would have scowled.

"Come on," Hawk said, then she turned and padded away briskly. Still giggling, Dovewing followed.

Hawk let her to a small clearing that, at first glance, appeared to be made entirely up of rocks and boulders.

The brown she-cat padded carefully up a small staircase of rocks and disappeared.

"Hawk?" Dovewing called in alarm.

Hawk's head popped out of the ground, her amber eyes shining with laughter. Dovewing scowled then bound up the rocks and into the cave.

The ground was slanted, and when she entered Dovewing stumbled. She quickly regained her footing then followed Hawk through the tunnel.

After several minutes they entered a cavern. Dovewing blinked in surprise at the light that flooded into the room, temporally blinding her.

Once her eyes had adjusted, Dovewing stared in surprise at the cavern.

The ceiling was about thirty fox-lengths up, but the actual room was small and narrow. A stream bubbled through the center.

Dovewing glanced upwards, searching for the source of the lights. It shone through a slanted hole in the ceiling.

"Don't you get wet when it rains?" She asked her companion curiously. The other she-cat shrugged.

"A bit. But it's the best place I could find. There's an endless supply of water, it's hard to find, and usually it's fairly comfortable." Hawk answered with a shrug. Dovewing nodded, still admiring the ceiling.

Hawk padded to the wall opposite of the tunnels exit and dropped the squirrel. "Any extra prey we may catch goes here," She said, indicating the spot with her tail. Dovewing nodded, making a mental note of the location where the squirrel now lay with a mouse and a small sparrow.

The brown she-cat picked up the mouse and padded to a spot near the stream, the flicked her tail towards Dovewing. "Get something to eat, then come over here," She instructed. Dovewing nodded and did as she was told, grabbing the sparrow then flopping on the ground next to Hawk.

The pair silently dug into their meals. They both finished their prey quickly, still silent. Dovewing was grooming herself, when Hawk spoke.

"Where are you going?"

Dovewing froze, her tongue mid-lick on her shoulder. Slowly, she straightened. "What makes you think I'm going somewhere?"

Her mind raced. How could Hawk, this cat she'd just met, have any idea that she was traveling? There was no way! It was impossible.

"No cat runs like that unless they're in a hurry," Hawk said mater-o-factly. "Now, are you going to answer or not?"

"I'm…" Dovewing hesitated. She didn't know Hawk. She didn't know what she was like. And she had no way of knowing if the she-cat was really just interested, or if she had something against the clans. But something, she didn't know what, made her feel like this was a cat she could trust. "I'm going home."

. . .

Jayfeather closed his eyes as Cinderheart examined his leg, poking and probing it every so often. He should have told her it felt better, but they'd been in such a hurry recently.

He took a deep breath, and let him mind wander.

Was Dovewing okay? Had she managed to escape? The medicine cat quickly attempted to push the concern away, not wanting to let himself care.

No matter what other cats thought, Jayfeather loved the young she-cat like a sister. He might be rude, or just down right mean to her at times, but that was just who he was. And no matter how hard he'd tried to prevent it, the she-cat had carved her name into his heart.

And right now she was in danger because he had to be taken care of.

"My leg is fine."

Cinderheart jumped slightly at the suddenness of his voice. The tom had been silent the whole time, and she was surprised to hear him speak.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "I think you're right, but do you want me to double check it? I don't want you to think it's okay then strain it later."

Jayfeather hesitated. Normally he'd come back with a snappy remark and say he was fine, he could do it himself, but he could hear the concern in her voice. His heart softened.

"Yeah, you better double check."

* * *

><p><strong>THE END IS NEAR! <strong>

**Um no... the end is right here. **

**Really? Oh, okay. Bye. :) **

**Wait, wait, wait. No honored reviewer? No questions? **

**Nope. No one asked questions, and I didn't find anything too exciting. (Sorry!) **

**Well make something up!**

***Sigh* Fine. Um... Oh, I sold 15 Butter Braids (they're like pastries) for band! :D Lol Go me! $180 for band! :) Maybe I can get another mouthpiece for my tuba... lol :D Okay, that's it for real now! Byeeee! :) **


	40. Chapter 40

**Woah, woah, woah! When did I say this story was over? I know I haven't updated in 3 months (I AM SO SORRY!) but I'm not done here! Oh, and today I'm only replying to some of the reviews. I want to post this as soon as possible. But thanks to everyone who reviewed. :) **

**Bookdancer, Hawkholly, and Fernlight: Thank you for the inequality help! I must say, I understand it much better now (I looked it up in my book too). Also, thank you all for your lovely reviews. :)**

**Simply Jay: Really? I mean, really? I don't care if you didn't like it, but you could at least tell me why you didn't like it! Or take the time to write a _real_ flame! Honestly, you aren't going to hurt my feelings! **

**Guest: Je vous remercie! Aussi, pensez-vous vraiment parler français, ou avez-vous simplement utiliser Google translate? Haha. Aussi, si vous êtes vraiment français, je suis désolé si cela n'a aucun sens. Je ne parle pas français...**

**Rainclaw99 and Guest: What? Over? Who told you think was over? No, no, no. Sorry for the confusion though. Don't worry. When I'm done I'll put 'fin' at the end. XD **

**Okay, now onto the story!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you sure?" She asked. "I think you're right, but do you want me to double check it? I don't want you to think it's okay then strain it later." <em>

_Jayfeather hesitated. Normally he'd come back with a snappy remark and say he was fine, he could do it himself, but he could hear the concern in her voice. His heart softened. _

"_Yeah, you better double check."_

Hollyleaf watched Jayfeather walk in slow, tight circles as Cinderheart nodded and murmured encouragements to him.

The black she-cat smiled slightly, glad her brother was making such great progress.

It had been three sunrises since they met Key and Chi, though they had seen very little of the later, and Jayfeather's leg had been rapidly improving. He could walk on it without limping, though only for short amounts of time.

"He's improving." Hollyleaf jumped as a cat flopped down next to her, dropping a mouse in front of her. "Eat it," The cat commanded.

"I'm not hungry," Hollyleaf said, glancing at Key. The other rolled her eyes.

"Please. You haven't eaten all day. And from what Lionblaze tells me, you guys are leaving soon. You need to keep up your strength."

Hollyleaf frowned, but bent her head and took a bit of the small prey.

"Good. Now, can you tell me who Dovewing is?"

Hollyleaf coughed, nearly choking on her prey. "How do you..?"

"I came to check on you guys last night. Jayfeather kept mumbling the name." Key answered simply.

"Oh. Um… She's a friend. We… lost her… along the way. But… She should be following us. She'll catch up anytime now."

Key frowned, but decided not to speak. So they both remained silent, watching Jayfeather continue walking in a never ending circle.

. . .

Lionblaze padded through the trees in silence, occasionally tasting the air for any sign of Dovewing. For the hundredth time, he found nothing.

"Come on Dovewing," He murmured softly. "When are you? You should have found us by now."

He waited a moment, hoping that something, anything would happen. Maybe that he would hear her. Maybe that she would answer him. He didn't know, but he hoped. And after nearly a full minute of silence, he turned and headed back to their little campsite.

This wasn't a story. Dovewing, wherever she was, wasn't listening for him. She was trying to get home, just like he was.

Just like they all were.

Suddenly, there was a rustling. Lionblaze leapt back, claws unsheathed and ready to fight.

A mouse ran passed him. Lionblaze's shoulders slumped and he relaxed, glad no one was around to see him.

He shook his head, trying to clear it. Why was everything so… confusing?

Sighing, he hurried back towards the campsite.

. . .

Jayfeather gave his leg a testing stretch, smiling slightly because ever though it was a little crapped it moved.

"Feeling better?"

Jayfeather turned his head towards Cinderheart's voice and nodded.

"Good," The she-cat said. "I was starting to get worried."

Jayfeather shrugged. He could practically see Cinderheart frowning.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked carefully.

"No," Jayfeather answered simply. "Why?"

"Well, you're being really quiet. Is something wrong?"

Jayfeather hesitated. "No… Not exactly. It's just…"

"What?" Cinderheart moved next to him then sat, her whiskers brushing against his shoulder. "You can talk to me, Jayfeather."

He smiled sadly. "I know."

They sat in silence for several minutes, Cinderheart patiently waiting for Jayfeather to gather his courage.

"I keep having nightmares. About… him."

There was no question of who 'him' was.

Jayfeather felt Cinderheart stiffen next to him, and for a moment he was afraid she was angry. But when she spoke, her voice was gentle and kind.

"I guess… That makes sense," She said at last. "I mean, he did torture you. But… do you want to talk about, Jayfeather?"

His heart warmed at the caring tone in her voice, but he shook his head. "Not right now. But thank you."

"Alright. But if you do want to talk, just come to me. Anytime."

"Thank you."

She licked his shoulder comfortingly, then said, "You don't need to thank me. That's what family is for."

Family? But they weren't…

Then she was gone, calling out to Lionblaze and leaving Jayfeather confused and pondering over her statement.

Did she really think of him as family? Was it just because she and Lionblaze were mates? Possibly…

He sighed and shrugged it off, then stood. Maybe Lionblaze had brought back some prey.

As he walked, he couldn't help but repeat Cinderheart's statement in his mind.

_That's what family is for…_

. . .

Dovewing frowned slightly, ears perked. Was she just crazy, or had she really heard someone calling her name?

"What's wrong?" Hawk asked, making Dovewing jump in surprise.

The grey she-cat silently cursed herself. How could she be so easily distracted? "Nothing," Dovewing assured her. "Just thinking."

"Ah." Hawk was quiet for a moment, then added, "Want to share?"

Dovewing's whiskers twitched in amusement and she shrugged. "Nothing much to share. I was just thinking of my friend, Jayfeather."

Hawk raised an eyebrow suggestively. "Just a friend?"

"What?" Dovewing frowned in confusion for a moment, the realized what Hawk was suggesting. "NO! No, no. Jayfeather's just a friend. I swear. We aren't… Together." She shivered slightly. It wasn't that she didn't like Jayfeather, but he was practically her brother. Just the thought of them together…

"Alright, alright. So he isn't your mate. Who is he then? And why does thinking of him make you go completely blank?"

Dovewing felt her face heat up. Had she really been that out of it? "Well… I was travelling with him and a few other friends, but… We got separated. And he was hurt last time I saw him. I was just wondering if he was okay."

Hawk nodded her understanding. The pair fell silent and sat in silence for several moments.

"Dovewing?"

"Hm?"

"When are you leaving?"

Dovewing blinked in surprise and glanced at Hawk. "I… I don't know. Why? Eager to get rid of me?" She teased.

Hawk smirked. "Defiantly."

The pair laughed, then Hawk continued. "Well… I was just wondering because I can tell you really miss your friends, and I don't want you to think you have to stay with me. Because you don't. I've been a loner for nearly my whole life. I'm fine alone. I don't need other cats."

Dovewing looked at her paws. "Oh. Yeah. I know. I… I don't know. I guess tomorrow? It's as good as any other day, right?"

Hawk smiled slightly. "Yeah."

They were silent again.

"Hey Dovewing?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember when I said I don't need anyone else?"

"Yeah."

"I lied."

Dovewing glanced at her friend sadly. "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>What is your favorite Doctor Who espisode? Hm... I don't know. Probably... Silence in the Library, Midnight, or Voyage of the D***** (Sorry, I don't cuss... Heehee) <strong>

**Do you play Kingdom Hearts? I played it once, but no. Not really. My brother has it though, so I know what it's about. **


	41. Chapter 41

**I'm back! Sorry it took so long. I did say I'd TRY to update more. No promises... :) I'm so lazy... :'( **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Also, I have a poll up on my profile! Go vote and I'll write more sooner! :D **

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey Dovewing?" <em>

"_Yeah?"_

"_Remember when I said I don't need anyone else?" _

"_Yeah." _

"_I lied."_

_Dovewing glanced at her friend sadly. "I know. "_

Dovewing looked at Hawk, both heavy with sadness. "I guess this is good-bye," Dovewing offered. Hawk nodded.

"Well… Good-bye." Hawk said softly.

Dovewing nodded. "Bye." Then she turned and started walking.

Hawk sighed and turned, but Dovewing stopped.

"Hawk, wait." Dovewing turned. "I… I have this friend. She lives a little ways back. Maybe… Maybe you could visit her sometime,"

"I'll be fine, Dovewing," Hawk said with a shaky laugh. "I mean, I've lived alone for nearly seven seasons."

Dovewing smiled weakly and nodded. "Alright." She lifted a paw to turn again, then said, "Okay, just listen. If you do get lonely, she lives a little ways that way," She pointed in the direction she'd come from. "If you do decide to visit her, tell her Dovewing sent you, okay?"

Hawk rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"_Hawk." _

"Alright, alright. I'll go see her if I get lonely. I promise."

"Okay then."

"Okay."

"Good."

"Good."

The two stared at each other, then Hawk licked Dovewing's shoulder. "Thank you." She said softly.

"For what?"

Hawk shrugged. "For being my friend, even if it's only for a little while."

Dovewing smiled softly. "It was my honor."

The two laughed, then Dovewing turned again. "Maybe we'll see each other again," She called.

"I hope so," Hawk replied playfully. "You're too good a friend to lose forever."

Dovewing smiled and ran, not looking back again. It was likely she'd never see any of the cats she'd met ever again. But that didn't mean she didn't love every single one of them. They were like family.

But she had to get back to her real family now, because they needed her the most.

And with that thought, Dovewing ran faster, pushing herself to get home, get home, get home!

. . .

Hollyleaf licked her paw and wiped it over her ear, then looked around. Jayfeather was standing not too far off from her. Lionblaze and Cinderheart were standing to her left, talking quietly.

"Hey!" Hollyleaf froze and turned around. Key was running towards them, a frown on her face. "What's going on?"

"Key," Hollyleaf looked at Lionblaze, then back at the she-cat. "We were… Well we were leaving."

Key scowled. "Without so much as a good-bye?"

"We didn't want to wake you," Cinderheart said, padding up beside the two she-cats.

Key rolled her eyes. "Of course not," Then she added, "You're sure? Is Jayfeather's leg healed enough? I thought you were going to be here for a few more days."

"We were," Hollyleaf admitted. "But he says it barely hurts anymore, and he really wants to go."

Key snorted. "Sick of me already, Jayfeather?" She called.

"Obviously." Jayfeather replied dryly.

Key rolled her eyes. "He's just worried about Dovewing. I think he figures we're more likely to meet up with her in our own territory than out here. Besides, our leader said we could have a moon to look for him. We need to get back soon or he'll think something has happened." Cinderheart explained.

"I like to think it's my fault," Key insisted, smirking. Jayfeather padded over.

"Yes, you're kindness is just too much. We have to leave before it gets to be too much." He said, a small smile on his lips.

"Mousebrain," Key said, playfully smacking him.

Jayfeather stuck his tongue out at her and sauntered over to Lionblaze, his head held him.

"You two are insane." Hollyleaf informed Key. The pale she-cat nodded.

"Good. That's what I was going for."

The trio laughed, but were interrupted by Lionblaze's deep voice. "We should probably go soon," He glanced at the sun. "If we want to be out before dark."

Key rolled her eyes. "Bossy furball." She mumbled.

Lionblaze scowled at her, then turned. "Come on," He insisted. "We really should be going."

Key opened her mouth to make another snarky remark, but Cinderheart cut in. "We really should be going soon. It's going to get dark soon, and we need to get going if we're going to make it back to the clan before the moon ends."

Key scowled at the other she-cat, but seemed to decide it would be best to stay quiet for now. "Alright. Well I suppose I wouldn't see you anytime soon," She said grudgingly. "So good-bye."

Cinderheart smiled softly. "Good-bye," She licked the other she-cat's shoulder. "Thank you for everything. You've been a wonderful host."

Hollyleaf nodded her agreement. "Thank you."

Key shrugged off their praise. "It was nice having company for a while."

There was silence, until Lionblaze called. "Are you guys ready?" The she-cats jumped as the blazing tom padded their way.

"So sorry, bossy pants," Key snarked. "We were just having a conversation."

Lionblaze scowled. "Don't-"

"Oh, I'm sorry. _Mister_ Bossy Pants."

The tom's scowl deepened while the she-cats tried to suppress their laughter. It didn't work.

Lionblaze stared at the white she-cat for a moment before responding. "Thank you."

"What?"

They all stared at Lionblaze as if he'd just admitted to seeing a flying hedgehog. "You're welcome?" Key offered, looking completely confused. Hollyleaf had a sneaking suspicion that was her brother's plan.

"No, I mean it. Thank you so much for everything, especially the comments. I appreciate knowing exactly what you think of me, though before we go I do have one question. What did I do wrong?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Lionblaze snapped. "I am sick of you constantly acting like I'm covered in fox dung! What did I ever do to you? You haven't liked me since the day we met. You loved Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Cinderheart fine, but you absolutely hate me! What did I do?"

Key stared at him, her amber eyes hard.

"I don't like you because you act like the self-appointed king of everything. Like you're something special. When I first saw you four, you were leading. When I approached you, you stepped forward. Do you think you always have to protect them? You don't! Hollyleaf even told me that she doesn't like when you do that!"

Lionblaze blinked and looked at his sister. She looked away sheepishly. "I… I just met it was a bit annoying. I didn't… I didn't mean anything by it."

The tom looked back at Key, then growled out his response. "I want to protect my family. I'm sorry if that bothers you." Then he turned and padded away. "Come on!" He snapped without looking back. "We're leaving."

"Sorry," Cinderheart murmured before hurrying after her mate. Hollyleaf hesitated, then followed.

Jayfeather looked at his family, then at Key. "He means well," He told her. "But you have to understand. He's lost so much, and he always feels like it's his fault. He can't help being overprotective of what he has."

"What about you?" Key demanded. "You were tortured! You lost more than he ever could, but you don't act crazy!"

"I feel too weak to try that," Jayfeather admitted with a sad smile. He glanced at the others. They'd stopped and were waiting for him several foxlengths away. "I'm sorry. Maybe we'll meet again someday. Until then, StarClan be with you."

Then he bound away, after his family.

Key sighed. "Good-bye." She murmured before turning tail and padding back to her life of solitude.

* * *

><p><strong>Question for the people who's OC's I haven't used (Includes Hawkholly, xXJayfeatherXx, Swansong, and Mariogirl133) Can I just write a short story for yur characters, or add them to something else? I kind of what to get the cats home... Okay, please reply soon! PM me if you'd like. :) <strong>


	42. Chapter 42

**Okay, only one of the people answered my question, so thank you Blossom. I will write something for your character, I promise. :) **

**Rainclaw99: Hm... To be perfectly honest that wasn't my idea when I was writing those two, but maybe. Sadly, Hank will not follow her. I think I said this before (maybe not) but none of the OC's will join the clan. At least not in this. ;) **

**Bookdancer: I agree, and thank you. :) **

**Okay, I was planning on updating sooner but... Well seriously. You guys know me. I'm really really lazy. **

* * *

><p>"<em>I feel too weak to try that," Jayfeather admitted with a sad smile. He glanced at the others. They'd stopped and were waiting for him several foxlengths away. "I'm sorry. Maybe we'll meet again someday. Until then, StarClan be with you." <em>

_Then he bound away, after his family. _

_Key sighed. "Good-bye." She murmured before turning tail and padding back to her life of solitude._

Hollyleaf eyed Lionblaze cautiously as the tom lashed his tail violently side to side. She jogged to catch up with him.

"Lionblaze!" She snapped.

"What?" He snarled, spinning around. She jumped back slightly in surprise. Instantly, regret crossed his face. "Sorry," He mumbled, shuffling his paws. "What?" His voice was softer this time.

"Calm down," She said soothingly. "We aren't going to get anywhere any faster if you keep up this pace. Jayfeather's leg is still sore. We can't risk him spraining it or something. If we plan on getting back to the clan anytime soon we can't make any long stops."

Lionblaze glanced over his sister shoulder and saw that it was indeed true. Jayfeather was standing a few paces away, panting softly. Cinderheart was gently probing his leg and asking questions.

"Sorry," Lionblaze said sincerely, ducking his head. "M… Maybe you should lead?" Anxiety and uncertainty flashed in his amber eyes.

"Do you want me to? Or are you just upset about what Key said?" She asked gently.

He smiled slightly. "What do you think, Hollyleaf?"

Hollyleaf shrugged. "I have an idea, but I'd rather you told me straight out."

"I'm upset, okay?" He snapped, turning his head away. "How could I not be? It's true anyway."

"Lionblaze, it's not true,"

"Really Hollyleaf?" He asked angrily. "Really? You're telling me that I'm not bossy or arrogant?"

Hollyleaf snorted. "Of course not. You're an arrogant furball all the time."

"Thanks," Lionblaze said tartly. "That makes me feel loads better."

Hollyleaf rolled her eyes. "Let me finish, mousebrain. I was going to say that yes, you are an arrogant furball sometimes, but it's usually for a good reason. You're not a bad person, Lionblaze. You just aren't perfect."

He cracked a smile, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Yeah. Okay. Thanks."

"Lionblaze,"

"Come on," The tom interrupted. "We should keep moving."

Hollyleaf exhaled deeply. "Alright," Then to Jayfeather, "If you need to stop just say something, okay? We're in no hurry." Jayfeather smiled and nodded before heaving himself to his feet.

"After you." Lionblaze said, stepping aside. Hollyleaf looked carefully at the tom, then nodded and started forward. Lionblaze waited, and a moment later Jayfeather hobbled passed him. Cinderheart followed, stopping next to her mate.

"Are you okay?" She asked, concern filling her gentle voice.

Lionblaze nodded and licked her shoulder tenderly. "Of course. Now come on, we can't let those two get too far ahead."

She nodded sharply in agreement, but her blue eyes were still troubled. Something was wrong. He wasn't telling her something.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" She asked as the slowly started after Jayfeather and Hollyleaf.

"Of course," Lionblaze meowed.

"So what's wrong?"

Lionblaze glanced ahead, then back at his mate. "Can… Can we talk about this later?"

Cinderheart took a deep breath. "Fine. But we are talking about it, whatever it is."

"Yeah," He agreed, smiling. "Now let's go."

. . .

Dovewing inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, the familiarity reaching her. She could smell the lake. Horses. Dull scent markers. Other cats.

"Brambleclaw, can you organize a hunting patrol?" Firestar's deep voice whispered in her ears.

"Right away, Firestar." The deputy answered loyally. Dovewing smiled and chuckled softly, then turned her head slightly.

"How's Toadfoot, Littlecloud?" Dovewing paused. That… Was that Blackstar? She was hearing ShadowClan!

"The infection's almost cleared up, thank StarClan. I can't believe he's pulled through. I was sure we were going to lose him in the battle…" The ShadowClan medicine cat meowed.

"Yeah, well he's young and strong. He'll pull through." Blackstar assured him.

"I know. I just can't stop worrying. It's just… We thought Dawnpelt would pull through too…"

"That wasn't your fault, Littlecloud. She went back into the battle. There's nothing you could have done."

Dovewing opened her eyes and turned her head away in grief. She didn't need to hear anymore. The memory of Dawnpelt's death still burned in her heart.

The she-cat, the one they'd all dismissed as insane and evil, had been a hero. And no one knew.

Dovewing swallowed hard and let the memory float forward.

_Dovewing ran, her ears ringing. She'd heard him. Jayfeather, calling her. "JAYFEATHER!" _

_The sound was lost to everyone but her. _

"_JAY-" The words were cut off as a huge body slammed into her, sending the breath rushing out of her lungs. _

_A dark tom loomed over her, his paw raised. Claws unsheathed. "You're time is up, kid."_

_Her breath caught in her throat. No. No. NO! The memory of her sister's death still shone in her mind. Adrenaline rushed to her small body and she threw the tom back, panic clogging her throat. _

"_Oh, a fiery one. This will be fun." _

_Dovewing shrieked as her lunged, throwing her to the ground. The adrenaline died down and real, life-or-death panic set in. _

I am going to die. _The thought floated through her mind and settled there, repeating itself as if on a loop. I am going to die. I'm going to die. Oh StarClan, I'm going to die now! _

"_NO!" A voice yowled, then a flash. The tom gasped as he was thrown off of Dovewing and straight into an oak tree. _

_Dawnpelt clawed viciously at the tom, fire burning in her eyes. _

"_Dawnpelt?" Dovewing wheezed, too shocked to move. _

_The she-cat glanced at her, and that's when everything went wrong._

_The tom threw himself upwards, forcing Dawnpelt back. He pinned her down, snarling. Dovewing jumped to her feet, ready to defend her savior. _

_What happened next went in slow motion. _

_Simultaneously, the two cats attacked. The tom snarled again and sank his fangs into Danwpelt's throat, while Dawnpelt used both paws to tear at his neck. _

"_Dawnpelt?" Dovewing asked as the large tom fell, dead, on top of the she-cat. _Please, _She silently begged StarClan. _Let her be alive. Please.

_She pushed to tom away, revealing Dawnpelt. "I… I'm sorry," The cream-furred she-cat meowed. Blood flowed freely from her throat, and Dovewing knew she didn't have long. "Jayfeather… Didn't kill Flametail… Stupid…"_

"_It's okay," Dovewing whispered. "Jayfeather… He'll understand."_

"_No…" Dawnpelt mumbled, shaking her head slightly. "'M going to the Dark Forest, aren't I?"_

"_No!" Dovewing stared at the dying cat, her eyes horrified. "You… You aren't going there. They're going to welcome you to StarClan with went paws." _

_Dawnpelt chuckled lowly. "I wish." And slowly, the light in her eyes faded… And she was gone. _

_Dovewing squeezed her eyes shut and buried her nose in the she-cat's shoulder. In the end… She was a good cat. Grief drove her insane. "She saved my life." Dovewing whispered, then something caught her eye. _

_The she-cat's belly fur was pasted to her stomach by blood. Realization hit the white she-cat. Dawnpelt was already hurt. She'd come back to the battle. _

"_You are so stupid," Dovewing said, shaking her head. Then she turned from the dead cat. Jayfeather could still be alive, and if he was she needed to find him. If nothing else she had to tell him what Dawnpelt had said. "StarClan be with you." She whispered over her shoulder, then she bolted. _

She'd never told any other cat what had happened. What could she say?

_Dawnpelt saved my life, then died. Oh, and I did hear Jayfeather call for help, but I was too late. Instead I got a cat him, and him kidnapped. _No.

Exhaling deeply, she came back to the present. There was nothing she could do now except keep moving. She was almost home, and with any luck the others were already there.

Forcing away the bad memories, she looked ahead. She could practically see the clan. It was time to keep moving.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, and since only 2 people replied to the poll... I'm just going to make what happens next a surprise. MUAHAHAHA!<strong>


	43. Chapter 43

**This may be a sort of record. Only four days to update? I'm proud of myself! (I was going to update earlier but... Recen events in Boston kept me from writing. If you don't know what I mean PM me.) Anyway, thank you everyone that reviewed. Few replies,**

**Guest: Let's see... TV fandoms? Because I like Doctor Who, Torchwood, Alphas, Eureka, and most recently, Psych. I like a lot of other fandoms though. :)**

**Rainclaw99: *Looks around frantically* Are you watching me? Or have you been reading my mind? O-O **

* * *

><p><em>Forcing away the bad memories, she looked ahead. She could practically see the clan. It was time to keep moving.<em>

By the time night hit, Dovewing could see the horseplace. That was when she hesitated. Did she want to keep moving or wait? She'd have to pass through WindClan to get home, and she didn't want to get into a fight.

Finally, she decided. She'd rest here tonight, then move on in the morning. Besides, what was the rush? She'd been gone so long already…

A part of here wondered if the others were there yet, but she forced herself not to look. She'd find out tomorrow.

Dovewing yawned and looked around for a good place to sleep when she heard a voice.

"Who's there?"

Dovewing froze. Who would be out here at this time? Most cats would be sleeping right now!

"Smoky, there's someone there!" A she-cat meowed in distress.

"It's alright Floss," A tom soothed, then to Dovewing. "Who are you?"

Dovewing turned, facing the voices. "My name is Dovewing-"

"It's one of those clan cats!" Floss said in disbelief.

"Who? Is Hazeltail with her?" Smoky asked, suddenly sounding eager.

_Hazeltail? So this is Daisy's mate! _Dovewing thought.

"No, Hazeltail isn't with me," Dovewing answered. "I'm from her clan though."

A figure appeared suddenly. Two figures. One was small and pale. Dovewing assumed this was Floss. The tom was larger and had a gray and white pelt, similar to Floss. "What are you doing out here? Are you on another mission?"

Dovewing shook her head, then paused. "Sort of, I suppose. I was with some other cats. We were looking for our medicine cat, Jayfeather. He went missing a few moons ago," Suddenly a thought hit her. "Have you seen any cats pass through here lately?"

"No," Smoky said. "Not for a while. About three moons ago two toms came through here. One of him, the black one, was dragging the other that way," He nodded in the direction Dovewing had come from. "We were going to help, but they looked so beat up, and we had heard all the fighting…"

Dovewing nodded her understanding, mentally kicking herself. Why hadn't they asked these two earlier? They would have found Jayfeather moons ago!

"Thank you," Dovewing said, then she glanced over her shoulder. "I… I should probably find somewhere to stay for the night. I need to get home tomorrow, so I should rest."

"Stay here!" Floss offered eagerly.

"Oh, I couldn't-" Dovewing began.

"We insist," Smoky interrupted. "There's plenty of room."

Dovewing hesitated, but finally broke. "I… I guess. If you don't mind."

The pair smiled brightly at her, both eager to have a guest. "Of course we don't mind," Floss laughed. "We wouldn't have asked if we did."

Dovewing smiled tiredly at the happy she-cat. "I suppose you wouldn't have."

Laughing, Smoky turned, then motioned for her with his shoulder. "Come on."

The white she-cat trotted obediently after the tom, into the barn. Floss followed behind. "We have some food if you want," Smoky added, motioning to a bowl with small, brown pelts. "But I don't suppose a lot of clan cats eat that, do they?"

Dovewing smiled apologetically. "No, not really. And I ate earlier. I'm okay."

"Suit yourself." Floss said, crunching one of the pelts between her teeth.

"Alright," Smoky put in, shrugging. "We have water too, if you want."

Dovewing nodded, then stopped when Smoky did. He was standing on top of a stack of hay. "You can sleep here. Just watch out in the morning when the farmer comes out. He doesn't bother us usually, but I don't like to take chances."

"Okay," The warrior leapt up the straw until she was standing next to the tom. "Thank you, both of you. I really appreciate this."

"No problem!" Smoky replied happily before jumping down. "Just let us know if you need anything."

Dovewing nodded before settled into the straw. A yawn escaped her jaws, and suddenly her eyelids felt like they were made of lead. How had she not noticed how tired she was? The straw was a little scratchy, but at that moment it was definitely more comfortable than the ground.

_It's kind of odd, _Dovewing thought as her eyes drooped and her body relaxed. _But through this whole thing… All we've been met with is kindness… _A small smirk fell on her sleepy features. _And we thought we were better than kittypets… _

. . .

Cinderheart watched Lionblaze carefully, her eyes narrowed. He was grooming himself carefully, slowly, while letting the others rest. That wasn't like him. He did everything quickly, excitedly. What wasn't he telling her?

As much as she wanted to know, she also didn't want to bother him. It would only push him away. He'd lock up. If Jayfeather and Lionblaze had anything in common, it was their stubbornness.

"What's wrong?" Jayfeather asked suddenly. Cinderheart jumped. She'd forgotten he was next to her.

"Nothing." Cinderheart lied quickly.

Jayfeather narrowed his eyes. Cinderheart shuddered slightly. Sometimes she wondered if he truly was blind. It really felt like he could see her.

"Did you and Lionblaze have a fight?"

"No," Cinderheart sighed. "But… He's hiding something from me, I know it. And he won't say what."

"Ask him."

"I did."

Jayfeather frowned thoughtfully. "Okay, tell me exactly what you asked him."

"I asked, "Are you okay?" That's it." Cinderheart told the tom irritably. "Why?"

Jayfeather rolled his sightless eyes. "Cinderheart, you have to be more direct than that. Ask him what is wrong, exactly. He'll avoid the question otherwise. He's too hard-headed to realize you're just trying to help."

"Sounds like you." Cinderheart snorted.

"Ha-ha," Jayfeather replied dryly. "But really. Just go ask him."

"But-"

"Now!"

Cinderheart shot a glare at the other cat, but stood. Slowly she made her way towards him. "Lionblaze?"

The gold coated tom stopped mid-lick, looking up at her.

"Can we talk?"

Lionblaze glanced at Hollyleaf who was sitting a few foxlengths away. The black she-cat shrugged, noticing her brother's look. "Go ahead. We'll wait."

Lionblaze nodded and stood, then followed Cinderheart. She led him into the trees, and stopped only when she was sure Hollyleaf and Jayfeather were out of earshot.

"What's wrong?" She asked after taking a deep, nervous breath.

Lionblaze frowned. "What do you-"

"Lionblaze, don't lie to me! You know what I mean. You haven't been acting yourself recently, and it's only gotten worse since we left Key. Just tell me, please. I want to help."

Lionblaze looked away, shame written on his face. "It's nothing, really."

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

Cinderheart clawed at the ground angrily, tearing the grass and dirt. "Stop acting like your problems aren't as important as everyone else's! Stop lying to me just to make me feel better! Just trust me for once!"

"I do trust you!"

Cinderheart turned away in frustration, lashing her tail angrily. "No you don't! You never tell me anything except, "I'm okay," and it isn't true!"

"How do you know?" Lionblaze demanded heatedly.

"Because I know you!" Cinderheart snarled, spinning around and snapping in his face. "I love you, for StarClan's sake! I know when you're upset. I know when you're angry! Why can't you just be honest with me for once? You don't have to be this steel wall all the time! The war is over, there's nothing to fight anymore!"

"Cinderheart, I'm not fighting," Lionblaze attempted, his voice soothing. Trying to calm her. But she'd only just begun.

"Yes you are! You're fighting me!"

"I'm-"

"Just stop acting and tell me what's wrong!"

"It should have been me!"

"What?"

Lionblaze froze, just realizing what he'd said. "Cinderheart, I didn't mean-"

"What should have been you?" Her voice was dangerous, and he knew he couldn't lie about this anymore.

"Breezelelt should have taken me," He breathed softly. "Instead of Jayfeather. I would have been fine, but… Jayfeather's not as strong as I am. He's a medicine cat."

"No one is as strong as you," Cinderheart reasoned.

"I should have protected him."

"This again?" Cinderheart sighed heavily. "Lionblaze, it. Was. Not. Your. Fault. Breezepelt was crazy, You saved Jayfeather. He's alive, he's okay. End of story."

Lionblaze exhaled deeply. "I suppose so," He looked sheepishly at his mate. "We're quite the pair aren't we?"

Cinderheart laughed loudly and intertwined their tails. "We are indeed."

Lionblaze grinned. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Reminding me that I'm a mousebrain."

Cinderheart laughed. "Anytime, dear."

. . .

With a jolt, Dovewing woke.

_Where…? Oh. _She shook her head, still disoriented from sleep. Moonlight shone on her face through a crack in the ceiling. Dovewing yawned and look up. The moon shone brightly, surrounded by stars.

_Stars…_

Dovewing sighed contently, lazily watching the stars hang in the sky.

_StarClan really is watching over us…_She thought, smiling slightly. _They guided me home... They kept Jayfeather alive…_The sent a silent thanks to her warrior ancestors. They'd done so much for them…

_I just hope they can help Jayfeather heal… _

The she-cat looked around the barn, yawning again. Smoky and Floss were nowhere to be seen, presumably sleeping somewhere else. The barn was silent, except for the occasional snort from one of the sleeping horses. Dovewing smiled happily. This place was nice, though she'd never consider staying. ThunderClan was her home.

Tomorrow she was going home.

With a smile on her face, she closed her eyes and let sleep take her once more.

. . .

Hollyleaf licked her paw lazily, then yawned. They'd stopped to let Jayfeather rest, and the tom had just told her he was ready to go. But Lionblaze and Cinderheart still weren't back.

At the back of her mind, there was a little voice nagging her to go looking for them. But the rest of her resisted. Lionblaze and Cinderheart could take care of themselves. They were both perfectly capable warriors. She didn't need to worry about them. So why did she?

Firestar's words after the battle rose to her mind.

They'd all lost someone, and the whole clan was hurting. The dull ache from losing Leafpool and, at the time, Jayfeather, still burned in her chest.

"_We've all lost parts of our families," _Firestar had said at the Gathering half a moon after the battle. "_ThunderClan alone has lost many warriors, and our medicine cat..." _The tom trailed off for a moment, sorrow in his eyes. "_But life goes on. We start again. We rebuild. And in a few seasons… This will just be a bad memory. A nursery story, like the Great Journey, or TigerClan and LionClan. The clans will continue to live and grow. We've survived worse. We can't mourn our absent companions forever. We have to remember the ones we still have…" _

Hollyleaf sighed. Firestar, as usual, had been right. They had to let go eventually and move on. But his speech only made the living cling to each other harder, too afraid of what would happen in they let go.

"Hollyleaf?"

The she-cat looked up at her brother, forcing herself out of her thoughts. "Yeah?"

Jayfeather had a distant look in his sightless eyes. He hesitated. "I… I missed you."

Hollyleaf smiled a little. "I missed you too." She meowed back, slightly confused by his sudden admission, but not wanting to question it.

"No, I mean… I really missed you," He stressed. "Not… Not after the war. When… When we thought you had died."

"Oh." Hollyleaf blinked in surprise. What had brought this on?

"It's just… I was just thinking… I… I can't really know but… I thought… Maybe it was the same for you. And it… It _hurt_ when you were gone. So… I just wanted you to know… I missed you. A lot."

"Oh," Hollyleaf repeated, staring at the grey tom. He shuffled his paws uncomfortably. She wasn't sure what to say to that. She knew she'd hurt him and Lionblaze by leaving, but had it been that bad?

Then it hit her. The pain of knowing Jayfeather could be dead. How some days she hadn't wanted to get out of her nest. The anger when people told her to move on, that it was no use believing. That he was dead.

Oh StarClan.

"Jayfeather,"

Suddenly there was a shuffling. Hollyleaf jumped and turned towards the brush, her eyes wide. Lionblaze and Cinderheart appeared, purring. The black she-cat relaxed. Oh. It was just them.

Lionblaze noticed her tense position and purred in amusement. "Nervous much, Hollyleaf?"

The she-cat forced a chuckle. "Yeah. Sorry. You guys good?"

Cinderheart nodded, purring loudly. "We're great. Are you ready to go?" She glanced at the sky. "It's getting dark. Maybe we should stay here tonight?"

Hollyleaf held back a sigh and sent Jayfeather a look. Though he couldn't see it, he seemed to know. He nodded, smiling a little.

"Yeah, alright." She agreed, turning back to Cinderheart. "That sounds good."

"Okay!" Cinderheart smiled happily and licked Lionblaze's shoulder. "I'm going to go see if I can catch some prey. Hollyleaf, do you want to come?"

Reluctantly, the black she-cat nodded and followed the energetic cat. Before disappearing into the forest, Hollyleaf glanced back at Jayfeather. His back was to her and he was murmuring quietly to Lionblaze.

If only she'd known sooner how he felt. She should have apologized more.

Why did the most important things always come too late?

* * *

><p><strong>And in case you didn't realize (because it is a little confusing) Dovewing and the others are in kind of different times. Dovewing's time is later because she was just walking when the others were talking. PM if you need more of an explaination. :)<strong>


	44. Chapter 44

**Wow, who said she was going to post more often, then didn't update for 3 months? -_-* **

**Anywho, congrats to Featherpool16 for posting the 600th comment! Thank you so much to everyone who has commented! :) **

* * *

><p><em>If only she'd known sooner how he felt. She should have apologized more. <em>

_Why did the most important things always come too late?_

Dovewing chewed on a mouse happily while Floss and Smoky at their kibble. Floss had offered her food once more, but the warrior had politely declared and found a mouse. The horseplace cats wrinkled their noses at the creature, but didn't say anything else.

Once her meal was gone, Dovewing gave herself a quick grooming before standing.

"I should probably go," She said. "I need to get home."

"Alright," Smoky agreed, nodding. "Just… You remember you're always welcome here, okay?"

Dovewing smiled. "Thank you. And if you ever need something… You can come see me. Just go to the border and say you need to go to ThunderClan. I own you for helping me."

The tom waved away her thanks. "We just did what any decent cat would do."

Shaking her head, Dovewing laughed. "Maybe. But still," She turned and started for the barn door. On the threshold, she paused. "If… If you see a group of four cats… Can you give them a message for me?"

"Sure," Floss said. "Anything."

"Thanks. Just tell them that Dovewing made it back to camp and that I'll be waiting."

The other she-cat nodded. "Okay. Got it. Is that all?"

Dovewing hesitated, scanning her brain for any information they might need. There was none. "No, that's it."

"Okey-dokey." Floss agreed cheerfully.

"Thanks."

The two cats nodded then watched her pad out of their barn and out of their lives forever.

. . .

Jayfeather shuffled forward, ignoring the dull ache still coming from his back leg every time he moved a certain way or walked too long. He hadn't told Cinderheart. What could he say? His leg hurt. Boo-hoo. He'd survive.

He walked with his head down, attempting to keep his mind blank. A task easier said than done.

His thoughts drifted to his aching stomach. He wasn't hungry. It was too full. Again, something he hadn't mentioned to Cinderheart. It had only taken a few days for him to realize what was wrong. After being kept in that cave for so long with barely any food his stomach had shrunk. Whenever someone offered him food anymore he felt like screaming. It hurt to eat. It hurt not to eat. He tried to think of a time when he wasn't in pain.

He was unsuccessful.

His confession to Hollyleaf earlier had been a moment of weakness. Of stupidity. She already felt guilty about killing Ashfur and leaving them to deal with the consequence's. Why had he brought it up? Maybe he really was as incompetent as Breezepelt claimed…

_No,_ He scolded himself. _Blank. Don't think about anything. _

He sighed. Sometimes everything just felt… Overwhelming. Like it was hopeless just to continue. What was the point? He wasn't sure he knew anymore…

"Jayfeather?" The tom jumped slightly at his brother's voice, but quickly composed himself. The other tom didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah?" Jayfeather asked tiredly.

"I… I just wanted to say… I'm sorry. I know I've acted kind of… Horrible lately. I just… I don't know what to do," Lionblaze rambled. "I mean… What I wanted to say…"

"Lionblaze, you're ranting!" Jayfeather interrupted, a look of amusement on his face.

"Oh." The tom paused, then inhaled deeply. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Jayfeather replied softly, looking at his paws. He tried to ignore it, but the warm feeling in his chest grew. "Thank you."

"No problem." Lionblaze replied, bumping his brother with his shoulder gently. Jayfeather smiled weakly. Maybe things weren't as hopeless as he thought.

. . .

Light. What…? Where was he?

"Hello?" He called, squinting his eyes.

"Breezepelt."

He froze. He knew that voice.

"Tigerstar? Where am I?"

"You're on the border between StarClan and the Dark Forest," The tom meowed.

"Breezepelt!"

"Crowfeather?" Breezepelt gasped. He looked blindly to the light.

"Breezepelt, please!" Crowfeather begged. "It's not too late! You can still come to StarClan!"

"I… It isn't?" He asked hesitantly.

"No, my son," Crowfeather assured him. "Just-"

"Do you really believe him, Breezepelt?" Tigerstar sneered. "After everything he did to you?"

"I…"

"Oh yes, everything _I_ did!" Crowfeather hissed. "You almost got him killed! You did get him killed!"

Breezepelt watched in horror as the fur rose on each of the cats necks'. No. Not here too! He was so sick of cats fighting with words. A real warrior used his claws, not his tongue! With a hiss of distaste, he sprinted away, down the bounder. Careful, so as not to cross onto either side.

"Breezepelt!" Crowfeather yowled. He could hear his father coming, but Breezepelt had always been faster than him. He ran, and ran, and ran. Where to, he did not know. Where did you go when you couldn't chose between heaven and hell?

Eventually, the bright trees of StarClan disappeared along with the gloom of the Dark Forest. He burst into a clearing, surrounded by silver birch trees.

He spun around in confusion. Where was he? No one had even said there was more!

"Hello!"

He spun around, shocked to hear another cat's voice. A small, lithe she-cat smiled knowingly at him. "I'm Rising Star," She introduced. "Welcome to the Stronghold."

"Stronghold…?" He asked, his head slightly spinning.

She nodded. "It's where cats that can't choose can come and live."

Breezepelt frowned. "Are there a lot of cats here…?"

"You'd be surprised," Rising Star assured him. "Sometimes… Sometimes we can't forgive ourselves." Her eyes became unfocused for a moment. A heartbeat later she shook her head. "Come on! I'll show you around."

Breezepelt blinked, still confused, but followed her anyway. "I'm Breezepelt, by the way."

"Hello Breezepelt!" She replied, laughing softly. Breezepelt nodded. Maybe this place wouldn't be too bad…

Then, suddenly and without reason, his mind flashed back to that moment. The moment he was pinned down. When he knew there was no hope. His luck had run out, and there was no doubt in his mind. He was going to die and there was nothing he could do. All he'd been able to do was lay there, alone and bleeding to death. His laughter had filled the air because he couldn't do anything else. What else could he do? He laughed at the pure terribleness of it all.

"Breezepelt?"

He flinched and looked up at Rising Star. "You were thinking about what you did, weren't you?"

He blinked, slightly startled. Should he answer…? Yes. Slowly, he nodded. She sighed.

"That's the worst part of this place. You keep thinking about it… It never goes away," She noticed the alarm in his eyes. "You can still go back," She told him. "If you really want to."

Breezepelt shook his head immediately. "I… I _can't_…" There was no way he'd be able to stay with his father or Tigerstar forever.

"I know," She murmured softly. "I know."

. . .

Dovewing approached the border, carefully. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest, ready to burst. Part of her wondered if she should wait at the border for a warrior patrolling or if she should just go ahead. She was still part of the clan, but… Finally she decided that it would be better to wait. Just to be safe.

It wasn't long before she heard voices. Her ears perked up and she clambered to her paws.

"Hello?" She called, stepping forward slightly.

"Who's there?" A tabby she-cat with white spots and burning green eyes appeared. "Who are you?"

Dovewing frowned. "Lilykit?" She asked, suddenly recognizing the she-cat.

"Lilypaw."

"Lilypaw, who is it-" A voice suddenly called. A dark tom appeared, then froze when he saw her.

"Dovewing?"

She nodded. A huge grin broke out on his face.

"Where have you been?" Dustpelt asked.

Dovewing inhaled deeply. "It's a long story."

"Well come on," He replied. "Let's go back to camp."

* * *

><p><strong>:) <strong>


	45. Chapter 45

**Finally, another chapter! I'm excited, this is longer than most of my other chapters. :) **

* * *

><p><em>"Where have you been?" Dustpelt asked.<em>

_Dovewing inhaled deeply. "It's a long story."_

_"Well come on," He replied. "Let's go back to camp."_

"Dovewing, you can pick two other cats to take on a hunting patrol with you," Brambleclaw called. Dovewing nodded and padded off to find cats to take hunting with her.

"Thornnclaw, Blossomfall, do you want to go hunting with me?" Dovewing asked.

"Sure."

"Alright."

Dovewing nodded and waited for the pair to stand. They stood and looked at her expectantly. "We could go to the Sky Oak," The she-cat suggested. "No one has hunted there for a few days."

"Sounds good to me," Blossomfall responded cheerfully.

Thornclaw nodded and let the other two take the lead, falling in at the rear.

"It feels strange," Dovewing commented. "Hunting for the Clan again."

"You'll get used to it," Blossomfall assured her. "It's just going to take some time. When do you think the others will be back?"

"I'm not sure," Dovewing mused. "They were ahead of me, but I guess I somehow passed them. I'm sure they're on their way." Secretly, she was wondering the same thing. It had been three days since she found the Clan again. Surely that was enough time for the others to get home. But they hadn't yet, and each morning the ball of anxiety in her stomach grew a little more.

_Relax,_ she told herself firmly. _They'll get here. Just give them time. _

"-Split up?"

"Huh?" Dovewing looked at Thornclaw, startled by his sudden question.

"Should we split up?" He repeated patiently.

"Oh. Yeah. Yeah, that'd probably be best. Meet back here, okay?" The others nodded then dashed off, their tails flying behind them as they disappeared into the trees.

Dovewing glanced back once more at the places they'd disappeared to, then ran off in the opposite direction, for a moment simply enjoying the wind on her face and the scent of ThunderClan in her nose. Everything was suddenly… Normal again. And, despite all her anxiety about the others, she let herself appreciate it all, just for a moment.

. . .

The days began piling on, one after another. It felt like all they did was walk, sleep, and eat. Which really was all they did. Occasionally, some cat would try to start a conversation, but it quickly died.

It felt like there was nothing left to say. They knew what happened. They each knew where they stood. There was nothing left to talk about.

"Guys, we're almost home," Hollyleaf declared suddenly.

"What? How can you tell?" Lionblaze demanded, looking around for any familiar landmarks.

"Look, you can barely see it, but I think that's the Horseplace! See?"

Lionblaze and Cinderheart looked at each other, then at the horizon. Sure enough, the Horseplace was there, barely, in the distance.

Jayfeather frowned, a bundle of nerves forming in his stomach, but opted not to say anything. He was looking forward to going home, he really was, but it just felt… Odd. He quickly shrugged off the feeling and walked a little faster, trying to keep up with the others newly quickened pace.

A part of him protested as a dull ache filled his leg, but again he shrugged it off. Sure, some might say he should go slow or risk permanent damage, but he already knew lasting damage had been done. Like Cinderpelt, he was going to be forever cursed with a crippled leg.

_It doesn't matter, _he told himself. _You're a medicine cat, not a warrior. _But a part of him knew that nothing would be the same. It'd be harder, and not just because of his leg.

Would the others look at him differently? Did they know what had happened, or had they all assumed that he'd abandoned them in fear? Suddenly, the world seemed, ironically, darker. How could he face his Clanmates after all he'd been through?

They didn't know and they never would! Anger overwhelmed him suddenly, because he knew what they'd do. They would try to understand. They'd asked questions, want to know what happened, but they wouldn't see it. They wouldn't see that he just wanted to be okay! He wanted to be treated like he was okay.

The others acted as if he was made of glass and the slightest touch would cause him to shatter. He could bear it by telling himself that they just cared, they just didn't want to hurt him anymore, but he didn't think he'd be able to stand the whole Clan doing it.

"That is the Horseplace!" Hollyleaf suddenly announced excitedly. "I bet we can be home before sunfall if we hurry!"

Hurry. Suddenly, he was overcome with a desire to be home, in his own nest. In his own den. He longed for a place to call his own.

"I wonder if Dovewing is home yet." Lionblaze mused quietly.

"Even if she isn't, I'm sure she's okay." Cinderheart assured him gently.

Jayfeather sighed and lowered his head, tuning out of the rest of the conversation. He needed to prepare himself for their return.

. . .

Dovewing yawned and curled into a ball in her nest, simply listening to the sounds of her sleeping Clanmates around her. Then she closed her eyes and slowly let her hearing inflate.

Passed WindClan, passed the Horseplace. Searching for any sign of her friends. Her heart nearly stopped at the sound of a voice. A very familiar voice.

"I can't believe we're almost home!" Hollyleaf squealed.

"I know. I can't wait to see everyone. It's been so long!" Cinderheart agreed.

The two continued chatting excitedly. There was no sound of Jayfeather or Lionblaze, but Dovewing assumed they were there. Somewhere.

"Dovewing? What's wrong?" Bumblestripe asked sleepily. Dovewing jumped and looked down. She'd forgotten that the tom was curled up next to her.

"They're coming," She explained excitedly. "The others, I can hear them!"

Bumblestripe blinked, the sleepiness slowly leaving his eyes. A smile grew on his face. "That's great! Do you think they'll be here tonight?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I think they will."

"Great! I can't wait to see them, especially Jayfeather."

Dovewing nodded again. She was now only listening to him with one ear, the other still focused on the others as they came closer and closer to ThunderClan territory. Passing through WindClan. Coming closer and closer.

"Should I go meet them?" She asked no one in particular. "Or should I just… Wait?"

"Wait," Bumblestripe said gently. "Don't overwhelm them."

Dovewing nodded, pulling all her senses back to camp. "You're right," She agreed. It would be crazy enough without her rushing out of camp without a reason. Staying would be better for them all.

Dovewing settled into her nest again, her back pressed again Bumblestripe's. Slowly, the later drifted back to sleep, unaware that his mate was still awake, excitement bubbling in her stomach. They were back. They were back!

She'd see her closest friends again, soon, and she could hardly wait.

. . .

"Should we wait here, or should we just go?" Hollyleaf asked.

Lionblaze paused, paws just at the border. "I… I think we should just go. It's late, and this way we off WindClan territory," The fur on his neck rose a little. "I don't trust those foxhearts."

"Lionblaze, it's not their-"

"Don't defend them, Hollyleaf."

"I'm not!"

"Guys, don't fight!" Cinderheart scolded , jumping between the two. "We're almost home. Don't start this now. Just think about that. _We're home."_

Hollyleaf and Lionblaze paused, eyes making contact. Then the two purred loudly. "You're right," Lionblaze agreed. "Come on, let's go home."

The group hurried across the border, all quiet now. Each lost in their own thoughts and ponderings.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, they saw the camp.

"Who's there?" A familiar voice demanded.

"Birchfall!" Hollyleaf squealed.

"Hollyleaf?" The tom hesitated, clearly confused by the she-cat's voice.

"It's us, Birchfall. We're back." Lionblaze called.

"Lionblaze?" The tom blinked and stepped forward. His eyes scanned their faces, like he didn't quite believe what he was seeing. His eyes froze on Jayfeather's face.

"Oh StarClan." He breathed, his eyes wide. He looked like he was seeing a ghost.

"Can we go see Firestar?" Lionblaze asked, pulling Birchfall out of his stunned stupor.

"Yeah. Yeah! Definitely, go right ahead!"

Birchfall laughed, a grin coming over his face. "Welcome back!" He called after them as they entered the camp.

Lionblaze glanced over his shoulder and smiled at the tom. "Thanks."

"StarClan, it's so weird being here," Cinderheart commented. "It's been so long."

"I never realized how much I love the scent of ThunderClan." Hollyleaf commented.

"Yeah."

Lionblaze climbed up towards Firestar's den, pausing just outside. "Should I go in?" He asked Hollyleaf in a quiet voice.

She nodded. "We've been gone for how long? I don't think he'll mind too much."

"Alright then," Lionblaze said, slowly ducking inside. A moment later he returned, this time with their leader.

"You're back," The ginger tom breathed, looking at them all carefully. "Oh thank StarClan!"

"How are you?" Lionblaze asked, the first to notice the elderly tom's scruffy appearance. The leader shrugged off the concern. "I'm fine. Come on, I should tell the Clan that you're back."

Lionblaze stepped back, allowing his leader to pass him and call the Clan.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey meet here beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Slowly, sleepy cats padded out of their dens and into the clearing, gradually filling the space that was, a moment ago, empty.

"This better be good," Some cat called irritably.

"I'm pleased to say that tonight several of our warriors have returned! Cinderheart, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather have finally come back to us after their long journey!"

"Jayfeather?"

"Did he say Jayfeather?"

"I heard he ran away during the battle!"

"No, he was kidnapped!"

"Wasn't he killed?"

The murmurs filled the camp, each cat calling out wilder and crazier ideas of where Jayfeather had been for the last moons.

"Quiet!"

Silence fell over the group, all eyes falling upon their leader.

"Lionblaze, would you like to explain what happened?"

The tom hesitated, eyes finding his brother. The other tom's head was down as he stared blankly at the ground, and instantly Lionblaze had his answer. He stepped forward, head high.

"What happened to Jayfeather," He announced. "Is his business. If he decides that he wants to tell you then fine. But until then I'm going to let him have his privacy. All I'm going to tell you is that he did not abandon the Clan. Jayfeather is too brave to do that, and any cat who says otherwise can talk to my claws."

Then he stepped back, leaving his Clanmates stunned.

"Alright then," Firestar said, glancing back at the tom. "Meeting adjourned." And he too stepped back.

The Clan stayed, all still staring in shock at the Highledge. Then progressively, one by one they turned and made their way back to their dens.

All except one.

Dovewing approached them, her steps quick and urgent.

"I was getting so worried!" She gasped.

"Dovewing!" The others turned to her, all excited and surprised.

"I didn't realize you were back already." Lionblaze commented.

"I must have passed you without realizing it," She agreed. "I don't know how. I stopped so many times."

"So did we."

"Well it doesn't matter. I'm just glad to see you guys." The others nodded their agreement.

"I guess we should probably go to our dens, huh?" Hollyleaf said at last.

"Probably." Cinderheart murmured. They turned to Jayfeather.

"You can come to the warriors den with us, if you want." His sister offered. The tom shook his head.

"I don't want to answer all their questions tonight. I'll stay in the medicine cat's den."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay then," Hollyleaf turned to the others. "Let's go."

Jayfeather watched them walk away, his stomach churning as he turned and went to his den.

"Jayfeather?"

He jumped and turned around ,surprised to know that he wasn't the only on in the den.

Then he remembered Briarlight.

"Jayfeather, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me," He answered, turning to face her.

Her face broke out in a grinned. She sat there, propped up on her front legs, grinning. "How are you?" He asked finally, anything to break the silence.

"How am I? How are you! You look like-" She broke off suddenly, really taking in his appearance. The scars. The slight fear that, even after all this time, remained in his eyes. "You look like you were tortured." She finished softly.

Jayfeather stared at her, his mind instantly going blank and his mouth going dry. "I… I…"

Suddenly realizing that he clearly didn't want to talk about this now, she laid down.

"Welcome back." She said simply, finishing the conversation. He nodded and padded forward to his nest.

They lay in silence for several minutes before Briarlight spoke again.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." Suddenly, he realized just how much he really had missed her. A hole in his chest suddenly seemed filled as he looked at his friend. "I really missed you."

Briarlight smiled at his and curled up closer to him. The steady rhythm of her breathing was what finally lulled him into a peacefully uneventful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Just gonna say it now. THERE IS NOTHING ROMANTIC IN ANYWAY GOING ON BETWEEN BRIARLIGHT AND JAYFEATHER IN THIS STORY. I admit, they are adorable, but they're just friends in this. <strong>

**Oh, and if some of the characters seem a little OOC just remember everything they've been through recently. They're bound to come out of it a little different. **

**Okay, that's all! :) **


	46. Chapter 46

**WHAT? TWO chapters in two days? It must be a miracle! :) Actually, I promised myself that I would finish this before summer was over, so... Yeah. School starts August 21st, so I have a limited amount of time. Hope you enjoy this! **

* * *

><p><em>They lay in silence for several minutes before Briarlight spoke again.<em>

_"I missed you."_

_"I missed you too." Suddenly, he realized just how much he really had missed her. A hole in his chest suddenly seemed filled as he looked at his friend. "I really missed you."_

_Briarlight smiled at his and curled up closer to him. The steady rhythm of her breathing was what finally lulled him into a peacefully uneventful sleep._

He'd planned on hiding out in the medicine cat's den with Briarlight until everyone had readjusted to him being there. It seemed like a good plan. Sure, he'd have to go out occasionally for food and herbs, but otherwise he could stay away from the others.

It seemed Firestar had other plans.

"Jayfeather?" The tom entered the den slowly, like he was afraid Jayfeather might shout at him for coming in too quickly.

"Yes?" Jayfeather pretended to be too busy sorting herbs to look up at the leader, though it probably didn't matter. He _was_ blind after all.

"Tonight is the Gathering," Instantly dread filled Jayfeather, but before he could voice it the tom was talking again. "I thought maybe you, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Cinderheart, and Dovewing could come. The other Clans still think you're missing."

It took Jayfeather a moment to swallow the lump in his throat and open his mouth to reply. Inwardly, he cringed. The very thought of being around so many cats made him want to run away screaming into the forest. But he couldn't do that. He had to at least _appear_ normal. So he nodded. "Yeah, good idea." He replied numbly.

Firestar seemed satisfied with the answer and turned to leave. Before he did, he added, "I'm glad you're alive, Jayfeather."

"Thanks."

Jayfeather continued staring blindly at the herbs, determined not to look at his leader.

_I'm glad you're alive. _Not I'm glad you're okay. I'm glad you're alive. Was it that obvious that he wasn't okay? Probably…

He sighed and pushed the herbs away, suddenly feeling exhausted. Today was definitely going to be a long day.

. . .

Dovewing didn't think much of it when she saw the apprentices clustered together, talking in hushed tones. It wasn't totally uncommon for apprentices to swap gossip.

But then she got closer.

"-The scars on him back?" Lilypaw whispered.

"Yeah, and he looked like he was afraid of us last night!" Seedpaw added.

"Lionblaze said not to ask him about it, though."

"Since when is Lionblaze your leader?"

"I'm just saying-"

"Hey," Dovewing interrupted. "Are you guys talking about Jayfeather?"

The group froze, guilt written on their faces. "We were just wondering what happened to him," Lilypaw offered. "We weren't going to ask him anything."

Dovewing frowned. "Well leave him be, or I'll have make sure you two are picking ticks off the elders for a moon."

The two nodded quickly before scrambling away, clearly afraid that she'd follow through with her threat.

She sighed and shook her head. Their curiosity was understandable, but that didn't mean she was going to let them continue with it. When he was ready Jayfeather would explain what had happened. They could wait until then.

Truthfully, she still had several questions about what had happened but she knew better than to ask too much. Jayfeather was in a bad place right now, and they just had to wait for him to get out. She just hoped he got out soon, for his sake.

Only time would tell, really. Time, and an infinite amount of patience.

. . .

Hollyleaf watched in amusement as Seedpaw and Lilypaw bounced up in down excitedly, talking in loud whispers about the Gathering. She remembered her first Gathering. The excitement. She felt similar today. After so long, she'd finally get to see the other Clans again. After the Final Battle, the Clans had settled most of their petty disputes. For a while, all had been peaceful. It was nice being friends with other Clans.

_Just avoid WindClan and you'll be good. _She told herself, then immediately feeling guilty. Just because Breezepelt was insane didn't mean she should hate the rest of his Clan. It wasn't their fault.

_They should have noticed! They should have done…. Something _

She shook her head, trying to clear, and was blissfully distracted by Dovewing.

"Ready?" The she-cat asked, suddenly appearing next to her.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Hollyleaf replied, stomping her feet, suddenly restless to be moving.

Firestar suddenly appeared in front of them, and with a final call they were moving again, the tree bridge coming closer and closer. Hollyleaf sucked in a breath as the scent of the other three Clans floated to her nose. Her muscle tensed as she followed the others across the bridge.

Then she remembered Jayfeather. He'd obviously have trouble crossing with his injured leg. Should she find him and help? She looked around, finally locating the grey tom at the back of the group, his head down. Lionblaze was by his side, talking quietly to him.

She relaxed. Lionblaze would help him. Nothing to worry about. Nothing at all…

She inhaled deeply as she entered the clearing. It felt like a giant wall had hit her, knocking the wind out of her.

Cats from all the Clan were standing together in small groups, talking quietly to one another. More cats then she'd expected, to be honest. Her eyes scanned the clearing, finding cats she knew, and several she didn't. New apprentices and young warriors.

She swallowed hard and glanced at Dovewing. The younger she-cat sent her a encouraging look and together they stepped forward.

. . .

Jayfeather stumbled across the tree, his claws scrapping on the slippery surface, unable to hold on. He could feel Lionblaze's gaze on him, watching and ready to help him if needed.

The old Jayfeather flared up for a moment and he stubbornly held his head a little higher and took a confident step forward.

That was a big mistake.

His paws slid out from under him, sending him skidding across the tree, then down. He cried out as he fell into the icy water below. Shock flashed through his body, freezing him to his core.

He sank like a rock, limps flailing wildly. Oh StarClan, after everything was this how he was going to die? Drowning in a river, trapped by fear and the icy water. The memory of Flametail flashed in his mind. This was how the other tom had felt when he died. This is what he saw. Oh StarClan.

And then he was being pulled up, out of the water and onto the island.

He gasped, simply taking in the simple joy of air in his lungs and not water.

It took him several minutes to realize that everyone was staring at him.

Slowly, he stood up, his fur hanging on him like a wet rag.

"Is that Jayfeather?"

"I thought he was dead…"

"Are you sure?"

"Is that really him?"

Questions circled around him, floating to his ears. Acting on autopilot now, he padded across the clearing until he reached the other medicine cats. They stared at him, eyes wide and mouths gaping.

"Hi."

Silence. For probably the first time, no cat in the entire clearing was speaking. All were staring at him as if he'd just announced his plan to bring a dog into the Clans.

"Oh StarClan."

He didn't know who spoke, but it seemed to launch the others into a frenzy.

"You're back!"

"It _is_ him!"

"I thought he ran off!"

"Yeah, during the Final Battle."

"Are you sure?"

"Look at his scars!"

Jayfeather froze, unsure of what to do. Then someone spoke, louder, breaking through the clatter. Jayfeather looked up at Mistystar, gratitude flooding him. She nodded at him, noticing his look.

"Good StarClan, let him breath!" She snapped. Then she looked at Jayfeather again. "Jayfeather, welcome back. Now, can we please start this Gathering?"

Jayfeather stopped paying attention for the moment, too focused on calming his pounding heart to care what the leaders were saying.

This was worse than he'd thought. Why had he agreed to come? Not only had he made a fool of himself, but now all the Clans knew he was back, but they didn't know why. This could only turn out bad, he knew it. Already, whispered theories were buzzing through the air, ranging from the possible, like that he'd run off or had just been too sick to come to any of the Gathering, to the insane, like that he'd been killed and had somehow come back from the dead.

Overall, it wasn't a good experience.

_You can get through this, _he told himself. _You can do it. Just a little longer…_

Then Firestar spoke.

"Recently, several of our warriors have returned home with our medicine cat. Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, Dovewing, Cinderheart, and Jayfeather."

This time the Clans couldn't hold in their curiosity.

"What happened to him?" One cat called. A ShadowClan warrior from the looks of it.

"Where'd he get all those scars?"

More questions flew by, none of them answered by the leader. So they turned again to Jayfeather.

He couldn't stand it. The questions, the judging looks. Maybe he couldn't see them, but he could feel their eyes. Burning into his pelt. Attempting to force the answers out. Like if they stared long enough he'd break and tell them exactly what happened. But he couldn't do it. He just couldn't. So he did the one thing he knew he could still do.

He ran.

* * *

><p><strong>Was it mean to end it like that? Probably... Oh well! :) I swear, I'm trying to be more frequent in my updates. <strong>


	47. Chapter 47

**WOOHOO! I am on a roll! It's 2 AM and I have yet another chapter! (please excuse any mistakes. It is 2 in the freaking morning. Haha) **

**Bookdancer: Yeah, I thought about that but decided to leave it purely because I like it. Just like how cats can't laugh/smile/cry. It's my story, so I make up the rules! :D But thank you anyways! :)**

* * *

><p><em>He couldn't stand it. The questions, the judging looks. Maybe he couldn't see them, but he could feel their eyes. Burning into his pelt. Attempting to force the answers out. Like if they stared long enough he'd break and tell them exactly what happened. But he couldn't do it. He just couldn't. So he did the one thing he knew he could do. <em>

_He ran._

"Jayfeather! Jayfeather, come back!"

"Jayfeather!"

He ignored his friends' voices and kept running, twigs and leaves snagging at his face and shoulders.

Finally, he finds the place he's looking for. Somehow in his mad dash he was able to make his was to the Moonpool. He dipped his nose into the water, and instantly a shudder ran through his body and his legs gave out. He collapsed next to the pool.

"Jayfeather, what are you doing here?" Yellowfang greeted him, like she somehow knew this was where he was going.

"Why did you do this to me?" He snarled, unsheathing and sheathing his claws.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean why did you let him take me? Why didn't you help me?"

"Jayfeather, you know we had nothing to do with that." Yellowfang told him calmly. He let out an angry snarl and leapt at her.

"Hurting me isn't going to help you!" Yellowfang snarled.

Jayfeather stared at the elderly she-cat for a moment, then slowly climbed off her, his breathing heavy. "I… I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Yellowfang assured him. "I underst-"

"Don't," He interrupted, shaking his head. "Just… Don't. Please. You don't understand; how could you?"

"Jayfeather,"

"It doesn't matter." He murmured, turning.

"Jayfeather!"

He shook his head and closed his eyes, letting himself wake up.

He stayed completely still for a moment, the darkness of the night lying across him like a sort of blanket. Then he stood and shrugged it off, scolding himself for being such a kit. The other Clans, his Clan even, surely thought he had lost his mind. Maybe he had. It wouldn't surprise him. It might even be a relief, knowing that he had some sort of excuse.

An excuse for what, he did not know.

After several minutes of standing in next to the pool silently debating, he made up his mind. He would return to camp and stay in his den, like he'd originally planned. Avoid everyone until… Until when? He knew in his mind that he couldn't hide forever, but he sure could try.

He would just try that for now.

. . .

Lionblaze, followed closely by Hollyleaf, Cinderheart, and Dovewing, tore through the forest, calling out Jayfeather's name. He didn't reply.

Eventually, he lost him. _I never knew Jayfeather was so fast… _Lionblaze frowned. He remembered the moment before Jayfeather ran off clearly. The look on his face… It was like when a rabbit sees you stalking it, and you have that precious second of paralyzing terror to catch it. Then it bolts and there's no why you'll find it unless you have someone else waiting on the other end. But no one was waiting for Jayfeather.

"Maybe he went back to camp." Hollyleaf offered, surprising him for a moment. He'd forgotten she'd followed him.

"Yeah. We… We can go there. If he isn't…"

"We can wait for him," Cinderheart put in. "Give him some space."

"Yeah," Lionblaze agreed. "Yeah. And if he isn't back by the time the rest of the Clan comes back… We'll find him." Though he managed to remain cool and collected on the inside, Lionblaze was a trembling mess on the inside. The very thought of not knowing where Jayfeather was… It was almost crippling. Not knowing where he was? Lionblaze was having trouble standing at the moment.

They four made their way back to camp, and like he'd suspected Jayfeather was nowhere to be seen. He sighed and looked at his mate.

"He'll be back, Lionblaze. Just give him time. This has been hardest on him. Just imagine what he must be going through. Half the Clan still thinks he's a deserter, and the rest just keep asking where he was."

"I know," Lionblaze began, then stopped himself. "Actually, I don't know! That's the problem. How can we help if we don't know what's going on in his head?"

"You just have to try," Cinderheart said gently. "Try and understand. Put yourself in his paws. This has to be just… Horrible for him."

"I know." He repeated. "But to be honest, I'm just glad that he's still… Alive I guess."

Cinderheart smiled a little and purred in agreement. "It really is a miracle, isn't it?

"Yeah," Lionblaze murmured. "It really is."

. . .

Jayfeather walked through WindClan territory with little thought to where he was. Though others might have been surprised, he had little to no grudge against the other Clan. It wasn't their fault one of their warriors tried to kill him. Besides, the rest of them were… Okay.

Well, most of them.

"Who's there?"

He froze, muscle tensing. No. Of all the cats to run into why did it have to be _her_?

He forced his voice to remain steady as he spoke. "Jayfeather of ThunerClan. I was just returning from the Moonpool."

"The Moonpool?" Nightcloud sneered at him. "It isn't the half-moon!"

"No, but I had to speak with StarClan."

"Yeah right! You're probably here to steal more of our prey!" She hissed, and he instantly knew she knew at least a portion of the story. Somehow she knew that her son had died because of him. And there were no other cats around to keep her away from him.

Well, he thought there wasn't.

"Come on Nightcloud. Do you really think he's here to steal prey? Look, he can barely stand!" Sedgewhisker said.

"They send the weakest so we won't think anything of it, and next thing you know half the Clan has starved!"

"Oh for StarClan's sake! He's blind!"

The two bickered for a moment, but finally Nightcloud declared that they would take the, "no good piece of fox dung" back to camp and let decide. Shaking terribly, Jayfeather stumbled forward.

"Sorry," Sedgewhisker breathed in his ear as they marched back to camp. "She's… Well she hasn't been… Right… Since Breezepelt disappeared. Don't worry, Onestar will let you go."

Jayfeather nodded numbly, too confused to speak. How had he gone from going home to being escorted to WindClan's camp?

"Move it!" Nightcloud hissed when he paused unsurely. His paws couldn't seem to find a place to stand and it felt like he was standing on the edge of a cliff. The rock he was standing on dropped off suddenly, making it near impossible for him to judge the distance to the bottom.

Surely Sedgewhisker wouldn't lead him off a cliff, but… Still.

"I… I can't." He said, looking uncertainly at the she-cat.

That was the wrong answer.

"I said," She hissed. "MOVE!" One shove sent his flailing off the rock and onto the ground, which really was that far away. But still, he stumbled and fell, too stunned to move for a moment.

"Nightcloud!" Sedgewhisker gasped, anger lining her hiss. "Jayfeather, are you alright?"

He stood slowly and nodded, forcing himself not to tremble.

"Nightcloud, what is wrong with you?" Sedgewhisker growled. Jayfeather could heard her claws scrape against the dirt.

"Why do you care? He's just a piece of ThunderClan scum!"

"What quarrel do you have with ThunderClan? We've been at peace with them since the Great Battle!"

Jayfeather stood in silence as the two bickered, not sure of what to do. He knew better than to interfere, but he really just wanted to go home and curl up in his nest. Besides, all this bickering was giving him a headache.

_The old Jayfeather would make a snide comment right now. _A nasty little voice in his head sneered. _Look at yourself. You're a coward! A shell of your former self! And because of what? Two arguing she-cats? _

He forced the thoughts away as the two finally seemed to stop.

"Come on." Nightcloud growled, shouldering passed him. He followed, deciding it would be better to just do as he was told, his paws dragging with each step. Suddenly, he felt like he hadn't slept for a thousand moons and he just wanted to go home. A dull ache filled his leg, but that was old news to him. He just… He had to keep going.

The scent of WindClan grew stronger. "Watch your step," Sedgewhisker murmured from behind him as the ground gradually sloped downwards. He slowed his pace, not wanting to fall again. He'd already embarrassed himself enough for one night.

"Onestar!" Nightcloud called out as the came to, what he assumed was, the center of the camp.

"What is it, Nightcloud?" Onestar sounded tired, like this had happened before.

"We found a ThunderClan cat on our territory," She declared triumphantly, like this is some sort of great victory.

Onestar sighed and came closer. "Is that… Jayfeather?" He asked.

"Yes," Sedgewhisker piped up. "And I told Nightcloud that he wasn't doing anything, but she wouldn't listen."

Nightcloud hissed in irritation. Onestar exhaled deeply again. "What were you doing, Jayfeather?" Onestar asked, though by the tone in his voice Jayfeather knew he was simply trying to humor the she-cat.

"Stealing prey, I bet!" Nightcloud hissed.

"Nightcloud! I asked Jayfeather, not you."

The she-cat went silent, her claws scraping angrily across the hard ground. "I was coming back from the Moonpool," Jayfeather replied simply. "I had to speak with StarClan."

"It's not the half-moon!" Nightcloud insisted.

"Medicine cats can speak to StarClan more than once a more," Onestar informed her. Then to Jayfeather, "You're free to go. Sedgewhisker, escort him to the border, please."

"Thank you." Jayfeather said, dipping his head respectfully at the leader.

Onestar didn't reply for a moment, and when he spoke again his voice wasn't accusing but thoughtful. "What happened to you?"

Jayfeather inhaled deeply, his mind whirling. What did he say? There was no way he could explain, not with Nightcloud right there.

"I… I died," He said finally. "But… I'm getting better. I think. It's getting easier."

Onestar's eyes stayed on his for several heartbeats before the leader spoke. "May StarClan be with you."

Jayfeather's voice was just above a whisper when he replied. "And you."

* * *

><p><strong>Weird ending? Eh. I just wanted to really show that Jayfeather doesn't blame WindClan for what happened. Anyway, I just heard something squeaked. Now I'm terrified! <strong>

**Ah, the joys of writing at 2 in the morning! :D **


	48. Chapter 48

**Yay! Almost done... I'm planning on stopping at Chapter 50, just because I think that's a good place... :) Anyway, hope you like this chapter! **

**Rainclaw99: Okay, just gonna tell you now: Jayfeather isn't going to kill Firestar. I know, you're disappointed (Just guessing from your comments) but I honestly can't imagine Jayfeather killing anyone, at least not in the state he's in. Sorry. But I am going to start a story after this one when Firestar dies. (per request of another commenter) So there's that. :) **

**Sarnia Oblivion: No. Sorry, but... No. This isn't a romantic story. :) I can write something with DovexJay, if you really want. After I finish this. But hey, just two more chapters! PM me if you want me to. :) **

**Thanks so much to everyone who's read and commented so far! :) **

* * *

><p>"<em>I… I died," He said finally. "But… I'm getting better. I think. It's getting easier."<em>

_Onestar's eyes stayed on his for several heartbeats before the leader spoke. "May StarClan be with you."_

_Jayfeather's voice was just above a whisper when he replied. "And you."_

Jayfeather approached the camp slowly, forcing his body not to tremble. StarClan, what did that say about him? He couldn't even go near his home without shaking in his fur! Maybe he really was a coward.

He shook the thought away. No, don't think about that now, he told himself firmly.

Slowly, he stepped into the hollow, searching for the only cats he knew for sure that he could trust. He found them almost instantly.

"Jayfeather! Are you alright?" Hollyleaf reached him first, concern tinting her voice.

The true answer was no. The good answer was yes.

He opted for the good answer.

"Yes, I'm fine," He inhaled deeply. "I just… Needed to get away. Sorry."

His sister licked his shoulder comfortingly. "It's okay. Where did you go?"

"The Moonpool," By now others had noticed his return and several cats were crowding around. "I would have been back sooner but… A WindClan patrol saw me and made me go with them back to their camp."

"They can't do that!" Hollyleaf protested. "Did you tell them you had been at Moonpool?"

"Yes but… It was Nightcloud. She didn't believe me."

Hollyleaf's eyes widened.

"Did you say Nightcloud?" Lionblaze clarified in a low voice. Jayfeather nodded, slowly.

"Do you think she knew?" Cinderheart asked. "About…"

"I don't think so," Jayfeather said, shaking his head. "But… I'm not sure. I think she just hates me."

"What would Nightcloud know?"

Suddenly they were fully aware that others had crowded around and were able to hear every word of their conversation. Jayfeather froze, his entire body tensing.

"She stopped Jayfeather," Lionblaze cut in before anyone else could ask any more questions.

"But-"

"That's it." Lionblaze continued, teeth clenched. The murmuring stopped, slowly, and the other cats backed away, none wanting to argue with an angry Lionblaze.

"Go rest," Cinderheart told Jayfeather gently. "You look like you need it."

Jayfeather nodded sluggishly and turned, walking in a sort of daze.

Dovewing sighed as he disappeared into his den. "This is not going to be easy."

"It never was." Lionblaze replied simply.

. . .

_A cold wind swept over him, wrapping around him and holding him tightly. Jayfeather shivered and tried to move but it was no use. He was trapped. _

"_Where am I?" He demanded, scolding himself as he started to tremble. _

"_I don't think you're in any place to be making demands." _

_Jayfeather stiffened. "No… No, you're dead!" He hissed. "Lionblaze killed you!"_

"_Maybe," Breezepelt hissed, stepping forward. "But I will never be gone."_

Jayfeather woke screaming, eyes wide as he tried to fight off an invisible enemy.

"Jayfeather? Jayfeather, what's wrong?" Briarlight's questions fell on deaf ears as Jayfeather continued screaming, paws flailing and claws unsheathed.

"Jayfeather?"

A dark shadow appeared, standing over top him. Without a second thought he lashed out, terror flooding his veins.

"Jayfeather! Stop!" The figure stumbled back, only to be replaced by another.

Jayfeather obeyed, a frightened whimper escaping him. "'M sorry." He mumbled, crouching lower.

"It's me, Jayfeather. It's Lionblaze. You're in your den, in ThunderClan. Remember?"

The medicine cat blinked, slowly, then nodded as the memory came back to him. He sat up a moment later, looking around. Dozens of pairs of eyes stared at him. It was like… Like they were afraid. Of him.

Brambleclaw stepped forward, concern clear on his face. "Are you okay?" He asked. Jayfeather nodded, then he noticed the blood.

"Oh StarClan…" He breathed. "Did I do that?"

Blood slid down Brambleclaw's cheek and dripped down the floor. The deputy hesitated. "Yes," He finally said. "But it's just a scratch. Not a big deal."

No a big deal? Jayfeather was shaking again. Great StarClan, why couldn't he stop shaking? He'd just attacked one of his Clanmates!

"I… I'm sorry," Tears flooded his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Before Lionblaze could answer, Brambleclaw spoke.

"It's not your fault," He murmured gently. "It was an accident. You're okay."

Jayfeather lowered his head. "I'm sorry." He whispered again. "I'm so sorry."

. . .

The Clan was shocked to say the least. Dovewing heard the whispers, the rumors that spread like wildfire through the Clan.

Some asked if Jayfeather was dangerous, whether they should trust him as medicine cat. Others wondered what had caused him to lash out. What had he been dreaming about that made him scream so loudly?

No one knew. No one but the ones who brought him back. So the Clan turned to them.

Dovewing had been seeing the others be cornered by Clanmates, demanding an explanation, and she had seen her friends turn them down, claiming that it was Jayfeather's business, that no, he wasn't dangerous.

For some reason, she never expected to be asked. Maybe it was because she had come back before the others. Maybe because she wasn't as closely related as Lionblaze or Hollyleaf. Or maybe she was just being optimistic. Either way, when Berrynose and Icecloud confronted her she was startled.

"What's wrong with Jayfeather?" Berrynose demanded bluntly as Dovewing was headed for the fresh-kill pile.

"Excuse me?" Dovewing asked, taken back by his bluntness.

"What's wrong with him? Why'd he attack Brambleclaw?"

"And what happened to him? Icecloud sounded more concerned than curious. _At least she isn't just interested in gossip. _Dovewing thought.

"It's not my place to say," She insisted. "Jayfeather gets to decide who and when he tells people. You'll just have to be patient."

Berrynose gave a huff of irritation. Clearly, that wasn't the answer he was looking for. "You know what's going on! Why do the rest of us have to stay in the dark?"

"Because it isn't any of your business." Dovewing replied evenly. "That's why."

"It's the Clans business!" Berrynose hissed.

"No," Dovewing said, forcing herself to remain calm. "It's Jayfeather's business and when he feels like explaining he will. And if he never does… Then that's alright." And with that she snatched up a squirrel and padded away, head high and determined not to look back.

None of them had noticed Jayfeather listening carefully a few tail lengths away.

. . .

A week passed, and during that time things seemed to calm down a little. Cats still gave him odd looks as they walked by him (not that he could see them, but he felt it.) and occasionally he was asked an uncomfortable question that sent him hurrying back to his den, but slowly, ever so slowly, things turned back to normal.

Well, not exactly.

He did his job. He healed when required, recommended treatments for injured cats, and offered advice to Ferncloud who was, again, pregnant with Dustpelt's kits. But other than that, he kept away from others, he collected herbs alone, and if anyone approached him too quickly he'd still jump.

But normal. Ish.

When he wasn't doing any of those things, he was thinking. Which meant he had a lot of time to think.

He thought about his once solid, unwavering faith in StarClan, his new doubt.

He thought about how he now thought of himself as two cats. There was old Jayfeather and new Jayfeather. Old Jayfeather was snarky and a little rude, but he cared about his Clan and he was highly respect, if not hated, by even the other Clans. He held himself high and proud, pretending not to care that he was a half-Clan cat.

The new Jayfeather was timid. He thought before saying or doing anything. He was a joke among the Clans. _Afraid of his own shadow! _He'd once overheard a ShadowClan cat saying to another when he was hunting for herbs on that side of the territory. And now… Now what did he have to be proud of? And why would he care about being half-Clan anymore? That seemed so… Insignificant now.

But he also thought about Breezepelt. What the other tom had done. What he had lost. What Jayfeather had lost.

Altogether, he came up with three concrete conclusions.

One was that he was so, so sick of holding in these stories. He couldn't stand not telling anyone, but who could he tell? Anyone he might have told before already knew. He was still thinking that one over.

The second was the no matter how often he thought about his scars, mentally tracing them over and over again, there was nothing he could do to get rid of them. They were there, forever, on his body. Physical proof of the terror he'd experience and the mental scars he now held.

His final conclusion was that the nightmares were probably never going to stop. Maybe they'd become less frequent, or less disturbing, they'd never be gone, but somehow he'd get over it.

Just like everything else.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter (yeah, I'm almost done with that one) has a confession, of sorts! :D (just, you know, trying to keep the interest there. Lol)<strong>

**Oh, and happy August! :)**


	49. Chapter 49

**One more chapter! :D Maybe... Muhahaha! What if I just never posted the last chapter? :3 Don't worry, I will. **

**Bookdancer: UGH! :P I feel stupid now lol. Oh well. I feel the same way! I don't want to end this, but at the same time I'm excited that I'll be able to write some other stuff. *sigh* **

**And I just realized that I never posted this chapter even though I finished it like... A week ago. Ugh. I'm so stupid sometimes. **

* * *

><p><em>His final conclusion was that the nightmares were probably never going to stop. Maybe they'd become less frequent, or less disturbing, they'd never be gone, but somehow he'd get over it. <em>

_Just like everything else._

Something was definitely off about Jayfeather. Cinderheart watched him closely, careful not to be too obvious about it, but she did watch. The thing was, it wasn't a bad off. He acted a little less afraid all the time. He jumped a little less.

_Maybe he's adjusting. _She thought optimistically one day. The thought of her friend getting better was a good one. After everything he'd been through, Jayfeather deserved peace.

She saw the others trying to help him get over what had happened, but Cinderheart, it seemed, knew something that they didn't. Firstly, she knew that he would never _get over_ it. What had happened… It was life changing. This wasn't some crush he had as an apprentice or a bad habit. He'd be stuck with this forever. But she also knew that he would get better. Maybe he'd never be the same Jayfeather again, but who knew. Maybe he'd turn out a better cat after all this was done with.

She also knew that this was a process he had to go through by himself. Sure, the others and she could help him, give him advice or thoughts, but he had to save himself. They'd done their part. It was his turn to find a way out.

Which was why when she saw him later that same day, sitting alone at the edge of the lake, staring blankly at the incoming tide, she hesitated before going over.

"Hi."

"Hello." His voice was coarse, like he hadn't quite gotten used to using it for talking yet.

"How are you?"

Jayfeather didn't answer for a moment, like he was contemplating his answer. Now that she thought about, he probably was. "I'm... Better. Not perfect, and definitely not back to normal. But… It's easier."

She didn't bother asking what _it_ was. She already knew.

"Good."

Silence. But not in a bad way. In a thoughtful, comfortable way. Cinderheart knew that she and Jayfeather had never been particularly close, but she did consider him a friend, especially after… Well, everything.

"Am I crazy for not hating Breezepelt?"

Cinderheart was startled by the question and it took her a moment to find an answer. "I… I don't know. Why? If anyone has a right to hate him, it's you."

Jayfeather sighed deeply. "I don't hate Breezepelt," He admitted softly. "Because… Mostly… mostly I feel sorry for him."

Cinderheart gapped at the tom for a moment, then shook her head. "It seems crazy. But no. It isn't crazt. If that's how you really feel than that's how you feel. Who am I to tell you what's right or wrong? I hate him, but then I'm clearly not as forgiving as you."

Jayfeather shook his head again. "It isn't about forgiveness," He told her. "I will never, _ever, _forgive him for what he did to me. He… He took so much away from me. But that doesn't mean I hate him."

"StarClan, that's confusing." Cinderheart said.

"I know."

"But then again, what isn't?"

. . .

And suddenly, before any of them knew it, it was the half moon.

"Are you sure about this?" Lionblaze asked his brother uneasily. "You don't have to go if you don't want to. The other medicine cats will understand."

"I'm sure," Jayfeather replied stubbornly. "I have to go. It's my duty."

"Jayfeather,"

"Lionblaze, I am going!" He snapped. "Okay? Just… Relax. It's not going to be that bad."

The tom sighed shook his head, but decided not to argue. Firestar had already okayed the trip, and knowing his brother and how stubborn he was… There was no talking him out of this.

"Fine. Just… Be careful, okay?"

Jayfeather nodded. "I will. Now, can you please move."

Lionblaze rolled his eyes but stepped aside so that Jayfeather could squeeze through the tunnel and out into the forest.

At last, the fiery tom sighed and turned away. This is good, he told himself. It means things are going back to normal.

He just wasn't exactly sure what normal was anymore.

. . .

Jayfeather heard the other medicine cats before he saw them.

"Why are we still waiting," Kestrelflight asked, sounding genuinely confused. "We're all here."

"We're waiting for Jayfeather, remember?" Littlecloud said patiently.

"Oh. I forgot. I mean, he's been gone so long…"

"Are you sure he'll show up, Littlecloud?" Mothwing asked carefully. "Don't you remember the Gathering?"

"He was overwhelmed," The medicine cat, who seemed to have been blessed with infinite patience, explained. "There's only four of us. He'll come."

"We're going to be waiting all night." Willowshine complained gloomily. "Let's just-"

"Jayfeather!" Littlecloud's pleased cry cut her off. "It's good to see you again. How are you?"

Jayfeather nodded respectfully, if not a bit uneasily, at the older tom.

There was a moment of awkward silence, when suddenly Willowshine, the most outgoing of the group, spoke. "Where were you? The last couple moons, I mean."

The silence returned, this time so tense that Jayfeather was sure you could cut through it with on claw.

"Willowshine!" Mothwing finally scolded. "Don't ask that!"

"I was wondering that too," Kestrelflight offered. "Nightcloud's been telling any cat that will listen that you killed Breezepelt and ran off, but no one in his right mind would belief her."

"While I was tending one of the apprentice's wound, he said that you and Breezepelt ran off together because neither wanted to fight," Littlecloud added. He laughed. "But from what I've heard of Breezepelt, I find that hard, no impossible, to belief."

"One cat in my Clan thinks that Breezepelt went insane and kidnapped you during the Final Battle," Mothwing said. He could almost see the smile in her voice. "I told them that was ridiculous. Breezepelt didn't hate you that much."

Very quietly, Jayfeather replied. "Oh, you'd be surprised how much he hated me."

More silence. StarClan, he was so sick of silence!

"You mean… That's really what happened?"

No. Not even close. There was so much more to the story than that! But… How could he explain? He couldn't. But he could confess. "Essentially, yes."

"Oh StarClan." Littlecloud breathed.

"I am so… So sorry." Kestrelflight whispered, his voice broken. "I… I…"

"Couldn't have prevented it," Jayfeather assured him gently. Kestrelflight stared at him, waves off guilt rolling off him. Jayfeather understood his thinking. Any medicine cat would feel the same way. How had they not noticed? What else had they missed? But it was stupid to think that way. "It's not your fault."

Willowshine took a deep, shaky breath. "But… How… How could… I mean… The scars! Which means he…" She sounded like she couldn't believe it. Jayfeather knew what she was feeling. While they were close in age, she somehow seemed so much younger than him now. She still tried to see the good in others. Even after the Final Battle. After seeing so much terror, she still tried so hard.

He hated to be the one to take that from her.

"We should go," Jayfeather said softly at last. "StarClan is probably waiting. Just… Please don't mention this to anyone. I… I don't want everyone to know. Not yet."

The four nodded, murmuring a variety of answers that all basically said the same thing.

"Okay."

And then it was over and they were beside the Moonpool.

Jayfeather waited until the others were asleep before dipping his nose into the pool. The cool water soothed him, and a moment later he was asleep.

"Jayfeather."

He looked at Spottedleaf in surprise.

"Spottedleaf. Where's Yellowfang? Usually she's the one that meets me."

"She thought it might be best if I came instead."

"Oh." Jayfeather frowned, guilt digging into his stomach.

"She just doesn't want to upset you," The she-cat assured his quickly.

"Not because…"

"I get it," Jayfeather interrupted sharply. "Is there anything else?"

Spottedleaf inhaled deeply. "I'm not sure if you want to know, but… Crowfeather saw Breezepelt."

Jayfeather stiffened. "Here?"

"No."

"Oh," He relaxed. "In the Dark Forest then?"

"No, not their either."

He frowned again. "Then where is he?"

"Well," Spottedleaf said. "It seems there's another place."

"Another place? Like StarClan or the Dark Forest?"

"Yes. Crowfeather said the Breezepelt ran along the border until he just… Disappeared into another place. It's called the Stronghold. It's where cats that don't feel like they deserve either place go."

His frown deepened. "Why hasn't anyone even said anything about this place?"

"For the same reason cats don't talk about the Dark Forest," Spottedleaf sighed. "We've always hoped… We want all cats to come to StarClan, and by not talking about the other places… It seems more likely that they'll come here."

Jayfeather shook his head, trying to get all his thoughts straight. "So… Are there any other places like this?"

"Not that we know of."

"This is confusing."

"Yes it is," Spottedleaf agreed. "But from the Stronghold Breezepelt can't come to you in your dreams, and he can't summon you. The Stronghold is… Basically invisible to most cats."

Jayfeather nodded, slowly digesting this new information.

"I… Should probably go," Jayfeather said slowly. "But thank you for telling me."

Spottedleaf nodded, then called to him as he turned to leave. "Jayfeather? You… Are you okay?"

He smiled a little at her seemingly small question. "No," He replied truthfully. "But I'm getting there."

* * *

><p><strong>:) Yay! :D <strong>


	50. Chapter 50

**This is it. The final chapter. I'm a little teary eyed, to be honest. Thank you, thank you to everyone who reviewed and to all the people who gave me OCs and everyone who read and support me for so long. I really, really appreciate it. Thank you again, and I hope you enjoy the final chapter! :) **

**Update: Thanks for pointing out that little error, Blossom the Cellist :) **

* * *

><p>"<em>I… Should probably go," Jayfeather said slowly. "But thank you for telling me."<em>

_Spottedleaf nodded, then called to him as he turned to leave. "Jayfeather? You… Are you okay?" _

_He smiled a little at her seemingly small question. "No," He replied truthfully. "But I'm getting there."_

They kept asking if he was okay. And he kept saying no. Not yet. They just smiled and nodded their understanding, willing to give him time to recover fully.

But how long was long enough? He wasn't sure. He's been away from Breezepelt for almost half a season now and still the nightmares floated just beyond his eyelids. His Clanmates still looked at him like he was made of glass and the wrong word could cause him to shatter.

Maybe that was what lead him to the edge of the lake that night.

It was dark, he knew that much. The rest of the Clan had gone to sleep for the night, leaving only him and Blossomfall, who was guarding the camp that night, awake. He slipped out through the dirtplace, knowing that if he left in the middle of the night it would be reported back to his siblings and he'd be interrogated about his midnight adventures. And he just didn't know how he'd explain it. What do you say when the only answer is, "It seemed like the thing to do?"

So he avoided being seen or smelt until he was far enough to be sure that no cat would find him.

His sightless eyes stared at the water, silently considering it. Part of him knew that it would be a stupid, selfish thing to do. Jumping in would mean abandoning his Clan. His family. And after all the effort they went to bringing him back he at least owed them his life. For a while.

But the other part of him… It just wanted to do it. No more thinking. No more pain. StarClan cats felt no pain, did they? The pain went away after you died; at least he'd always assumed it did. Why else would a cat give in to death if they remained in pain? What did he really have to live for, besides obligation?

He wondered if they'd find him, or if he'd sink to the lake floor like Flametail. How fitting. The cat he couldn't save was the cat he'd spend the most time with after his death.

"What are you doing?"

Jayfeather turned quickly, surprised that someone else was out.

"Lilypaw?" He asked, frowning. "What are you doing out here?"

"Look at the water," She answered simply. "It's pretty."

"Is it?"

"Yes," She replied. "It is."

They stood in silence for a moment. But not awkward, stuffy silence. It was comfortable. Like they were old friends who could simply enjoy each other's presence, rather than two strangers who knew of each other.

"What are you doing?" She repeated.

"Thinking."

"Oh. About what?"

"Nothing. Everything. I don't know."

"Isn't that confusing?"

"Yes."

"So why are you doing it?"

"Because I have to."

"Why?"

Jayfeather considered that. "I don't know." He answered honestly.

"If you don't know how do you know you have to do it?" Normally this would annoy Jayfeather, but tonight… Tonight was different. The questions didn't bother him. They intrigued him.

"I don't know."

"What do you know?"

What did he know? "Not much." He decided.

"Ferncloud says you're a medicine cat, and you're wise and strong and that she doesn't care what the rest of the Clan says."

Jayfeather smiled slightly, flattered by the she-cat's indirect praise. "I don't know about strong," After all, if he was so strong like everyone kept claiming why was he out here?

"I think you're strong," Lilypaw said.

"How would you know that?"

"I don't know."

Jayfeather snorted. "We don't know anything, do we?"

"I guess not." Lilypaw laughed softly.

Jayfeather considered the apprentice for a moment. He'd only seen her around camp, never really paying attention to her. But he knew she was smart and a good learner.

"What do you know about herbs?" He asked.

"I know about the basic stuff, like marigold and dock leaves," She replied. "But not that much."

He turned his blind eyes to her. "How would you like to know more?"

Lilypaw paused for a heartbeat for answering. "I think… I think I'd love to."

"Come on," He said, turning in the direction of camp. "We can talk more about this in camp."

Maybe he'd found something to live for.

. . .

Dovewing woke with a start, her ears instinctively perking and listening. But all was calm. The Clan was safe. She relaxed, her fur brushing against Bumblestripe. She pulled away instinctively, then immediately felt guilty. Bumblestripe was her mate, she shouldn't flinch away from him.

Tigerheart flashed through her mind, followed by a surge of anger.

No, she told herself, don't think about him. He'd hurt her. He'd killed a part of her. A part that could never be repaired.

So why did she still ache for his presence? Was she so messed up that she could fall in love for a killer? She looked over at Bumblestripe. His eyes were shut and his face peaceful. He loved her so much, she knew that. And he was so… Patient. He knew that she had to leave. And he was willing to wait. Sometimes she wondered if she deserved him.

Slowly, she relaxed and pressed herself against him. Yes, this felt right. This was where she was meant to be. Next to the tom that really loved her.

. . .

Cinderheart inhaled slowly, taking in Lionblaze's scent as he scooted closer to her in his sleep. She loved him, she had for a long time. She couldn't believe that she'd been so foolish and refused to be with him in the beginning. They needed to cherish the time they had, not worry about what it might cause.

She was glad they were together now.

"Cinderheart?" Lionblaze murmured, eyes blurry with sleep.

"Yes?"

"Is everything okay?"

Cinderheart thought for a moment, slowly looking around the warriors' den. The majority of the Clan was there. Dovewing and Bumblestripe were lying together on the opposite side of the den. Ferncloud and Dustpelt had their tails intertwined, Dustpelt pressed against his mate protectively. Berrynose and Poppyfrost were together, a content smile on each face. Hollyleaf and Mousewhisker were near each other, neither seeming to notice or care that their paws were touching.

It was peaceful. It was safe.

"Yes," She answered softly. "Everything is fine."

. . .

Did Jayfeather ever fully heal? No. His limp stayed with him for the rest of his life, but no cat would ever say it slowed him down. Especially after Lilypaw became his apprentice.

At last he made his peace with the events of late. Yes, he'd suffered but he considered himself lucky. His brother was surprised to hear this.

"Lucky? Jayfeather, I'd say your luck was pretty horrible." Lionblaze said, looking at his brother skeptically.

Jayfeather shrugged. "I like to think that I've had good luck. Breezepelt could have just killed me, but he didn't. He gave you guys enough time to find me and bring me home."

"He tortured you."

"I know," Jayfeather replied, rolling his eyes. "I just feel like it could have been worse."

"Jayfeather,"

"I refuse to act like I've lost everything!" Jayfeather snapped, cutting the other off. "I won't be the victim anymore. I'm sick of it. I'm sick of being pitied. I'm sick of being angry. I just want everyone to accept it and move on."

Lionblaze looked at his brother. A moon ago he wouldn't have dared interrupt him. But now? Now he was arguing and snapping at people. It was true; something had been lost in Jayfeather. But it certainly wasn't his aggressive personality.

"Okay," Lionblaze said at last. "You're right."

Jayfeather turned his blind gaze to his brother. "Really?"

"Yes, really. If you want me to forget about it then it's forgotten."

Jayfeather smiled in relief. "Thank you."

"No problem. Now, don't you have an apprentice to teach?"

Jayfeather snorted. "And don't you have kits to worry about?"

Lionblaze grinned. It was true. Jayfeather had recently informed them that Cinderheart was expecting. "Good point."

And with that, the brothers turned and walked away from each other, letting themselves become wrapped up in the duties and stress of Clan life. Because they were all safe. After so long, so much fighting and much more death, the Clan was safe. Lionblaze would raise his kits in a peaceful time, and Jayfeather would train an apprentice with only the faintest ideas of violence.

At last, everyone was safe.

**_fin_**


End file.
